Harry Potter und der Natural Twenty
by hey1
Summary: Der D&D-Magier Milo Amastacia-Liadon gerät in die Welt von Harry Potter, besucht Hogwarts und bringt dort einiges durcheinander. Eine Übersetzung von Sir Poleys "Harry Potter and the Natural 20", Updates gibt es jeden zweiten Freitag.
1. Solo-Abenteuer

**Kapitel 1**

**Solo-Abenteuer**

W_umms -_

Milo schlug auf dem Boden auf - _und zwar äußerst unsanft_. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille hörte er das Geräusch rückender Stühle auf Steinfußboden, Leute erhoben sich von ihren Sitzplätzen.

Er war nicht alleine.

Milo schaute sich schnell um, nahm die ungewohnte Umgebung in sich auf. Er war in einer Art Speisesaal und lag auf einem massiven Holztisch. Der Raum war reich ausgestattet, Milo bemerkte sogar bronzene Kerzenleuchter, besonders weil ihn einer davon gerade unangenehm in den Rücken pikste. Am bemerkenswertesten war jedoch das halbe Dutzend Gestalten um ihn herum. Sie waren böse - wirklich, _offensichtlich_ böse. Schwarze Mäntel, Masken. Teufel, sogar einen Kronleuchter gab es.

Milo brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, dass er seine Verbesserte Initiative am besten gut nutzen sollte. Als der Kultist - diese Leute _mussten_ ja irgendwie in einer Art Kult sein -, der am Kopf des Tisches saß, seinen Zauberstab hervorholen wollte, entfesselte Milo glitzernden arkanen Zorn.

„_Avada Kedavr_ \- Aaaah!" - der Kultist wurde unterbrochen.

„_Glitzerstaub_!" Eine Wolke blendend heller, golden glühender Partikel sprühte in einer Explosion aus Milos ausgestreckten Händen, bedeckte die Kultisten und ihre Möbel. Die Kultisten fassten an ihre Masken, für einige Zeit durch den Spruch geblendet. Milo hielt inne, erst einmal sprachlos. Er hatte alle erwischt? _Eigentlich müssten die als Primärzauberer doch einen höheren Grundbonus auf Wille haben als den hier... ok, denk später, hau erst mal ab._

Milo nutzte die schlechte Verfassung der Kultisten aus, indem er vom Tisch stieg und auf das Fenster zu rannte. Standardaktion zum Aufstehen, Bewegungsaktion zum Anlaufnehmen und Springen ... von der benötigten Zeit her passte es genau. Ein überraschend schmerzhafter Zusammenstoß (_nicht vergessen: spring nie wieder durch Glas_) und schon befand sich Milo im freien Fall. Das Fenster, so schien es, war ungefähr im sechsten Stockwerk.

„_Federfall_", murmelte Milo und fiel langsamer. Als seine Füße sacht den Boden berührten, schaute er sich um. Er befand sich auf einem Landsitz, mitten in einem sorgfältig gepflegten Garten. Das einzige, was ihn jetzt noch von der Freiheit trennte, war ein kurzer Sprint über den ebenen Boden mit dem obligatorischen Strauch und einem niedrigen Zaun. Als er zu rennen begann, hatten sich die Kultisten - dem Hagel von Magie nach zu schließen - wieder erholt. Ein ungewohnt grün funkelnder Lichtblitz traf den Busch neben Milo, er wurde braun und verdorrte.

Oh.

„_Spiegelbilder_", zauberte Milo und beschwor drei Illusionen von sich selbst herauf. Die vier Milos rannten in verschiedene Richtungen und die Flüche der Kultisten teilen sich auf. Als Milo sich der Grundstücksgrenze näherte, bemerkte er eine ausgesprochen unbekannt wirkende Hügelkette in der Ferne. Der Himmel hatte zwei Monde zu wenig, wie er bemerkte.

„Mist", murmelte Milo. Er musste von einem _Ebenenwechsel_ oder einer _Größeren Teleportation_ getroffen worden sein, eigentlich eher unwahrscheinlich, weil beides sogar weit über die äußerst dunklen Kräfte hinausging, die der Grausame Lord, Thamior der Thaumaturg, besaß.

Eine Milo-Illusion wurde von einem dieser seltsamen grünen Zauber getroffen und löste sich sofort in Luft auf. Als ein zweiter Doppelgänger verschwand, sprang Milo über den Zaun und duckte sich dahinter. Sein nächster Zauber brauchte etwas mehr Vorbereitungszeit, aber Milo hoffte, es würde sich lohnen.

„_Aufsitzen_", sagte er leise, nachdem er sich einige Sekunden konzentriert hatte. Neben ihm erschien ein graues Pony, das, von den Augen - die glasig und leblos waren - einmal abgesehen, einem echten Tier vollkommen glich. Anders als die Illusionen war es echt - das hängt natürlich davon ab, wie man echt definiert. Es war jedenfalls echt genug, um ihn zum Teufel noch mal hier rauszubringen.

Milo stieg unbeholfen in den Sattel, (er war nie ein guter Reiter gewesen, weil es für Magier nämlich kaum Gelegenheiten gab, Fertigkeitspunkte für diese Fähigkeit zu sammeln) und schlug seine Fersen in die Flanken des heraufbeschwörten Ponys. Als er versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen und darüber nachdachte, wie viel Zeit ihm noch blieb (wenn ein Zauber eine Pflanze einfach so _umbringen_ konnte, stell dir vor, was er ihm selbst antun könnte? Milos Grundbonus auf Zähigkeit war geringer als der Tageslohn eines Leibeigenen), hörte er links von sich ein lautes Knacksen. Einer der Kultisten tauchte plötzlich aus dem Nichts auf und schwang bedrohlich seinen Zauberstab.

„_Glitzerstaub_!", zauberte Milo erneut und verbrauchte damit seinen letzten 2.-Level-Zauber. Wie schon davor wurde der dunkle Zauberer von der Explosion goldenen Lichtes geblendet. _Wenn noch einer auftaucht, muss ich einen schrofferen Ton anschlagen ..._

„Die können sich _teleportieren_?" schrie Milo, „das ist ein 5.-Level-Spruch! Das ist _weit_ außerhalb meines ECLs! Völliger Blödsinn. _Blödsinn_!" Aber niemand antwortete. Es war nicht einmal klar, mit wem er redete, weil - von dem geblendeten Todesser einmal abgesehen - keine Menschenseele in der Nähe war. Nach einigen Minuten im Galopp beschloss Milo, kurz anzuhalten und zu überlegen, was er nun tun sollte.

Jetzt fragst du dich vielleicht: „Was zum Teufel passiert hier eigentlich?" Und das ist auch eine berechtigte Frage, aber Milo ist leider genauso verwirrt wie du. Vielleicht wäre eine kurze Beschreibung unseres ratlosen Helden angebracht. Was Milo betrifft, reichen die Informationen auf seinem Charakterbogen aus: Neutral, Magier 3, Mensch, männlich, Alter: 11, Gewicht: 71 Pfund (seine Welt nutzt das englische Maßsystem, die armen Barbaren), Größe: 4'9", Haar: braun, Augen: braun. Und du denkst dir vielleicht: „Elf Jahre alt? Das kommt mir ein bisschen jung vor für einen Magier." Und du hast recht. Die meisten Magier in Milos Welt (mehr dazu später) sind mindestens 17, bevor sie überhaupt Level-Eins-Magier werden. Milo allerdings war schneller gewesen, hatte sein Leben als Schurke begonnen und dann umgeschult. „Aber warte mal", protestierst du. „Das sagt mir alles nichts. Und selbst wenn, das Mindestalter für einen menschlichen Schurken ist _immer noch_ 16." Aber leider hast du gar keine Zeit, dich über solche Probleme aufzuregen, weil Milo gerade tatsächlich von einem Todesser auf einem Besen angegriffen wird. Siehst du, was passiert wenn du spitzfindig bist?

„_Avada Kedavra_!", schrie der böse, fliegende Kultist und fuchtelte seltsam mit seinem Zauberstab. Milo spürte, wie das Pony unter ihm zusammensackte, weil sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Milo prallte auf dem Boden auf und verlor den Großteil seiner noch übrigen Trefferpunkte (Milo hatte beim Erstellen seines Charakters bei Konstitution gespart, was ihm damals wie eine _wirklich_ gute Idee vorgekommen war). Taumelnd und geschwächt rappelte er sich auf, als der Kultist einen zweiten Versuch startete.

„Du weißt schon, dass es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass die meisten Zauberer lieber ein _Geisterross_ als einen _Fliegenden Besen_ benutzen", murmelte Milo. „Dieser Grund ist _Schmieren_!", sagte er und untermalte dieses Wort mit einer komplizierten Handbewegung. Er zielte mit dem Spruch nicht auf den Kultisten, sondern auf dessen Besen, der daraufhin eine spiegelglatte Oberfläche bekam. Mit keiner Art von Sicherheitsgurt oder Pedalen ausgestattet, beschleunigte der Besen weiter, der Kultist unglücklicherweise nicht. Bevor er auf dem Boden auftreffen konnte, verschwand der Kultist mit einem weiteren unverkennbar knallenden Geräusch. Milo runzelte die Stirn. Was für ein Kultist war das, der Save-or-Die-Sprüche mehrmals hintereinander verwenden, sich teleportieren und einen _Fliegenden Besen _leisten konnte, aber dennoch keinen simplen _Federfall_ zustande brachte? _Vielleicht gehören die ja zu irgendeiner nicht genau eingeordneten undurchsichtigen Klasse?_ Milo überlegte. _Naja, es ist Zeit, die Beute einzusammeln. _Ein _Fliegender Besen_ wäre ganz gut als Ersatz für sein Ex-Pony, das jetzt, wo die Magie, die es zusammengehalten hatte, verschwunden war, sich aufzulösen begann.

Als Milo nach dem Besen suchte, ließ er seine Gedanken umherwandern. Das letzte, was er, bevor er im Landgut auf dem Tisch aufgeschlagen war, getan hatte, war, mit seinen Gefährten den Obersten Bösen Grausamen Lord Thamior den Thaumaturgen (versuch mal, _das_ auf eine Visitenkarte zu bringen) anzugreifen. Alles lief nach Plan, dann plötzlich... Tisch. Milo war sich _sicher_, dass Thamior es nicht geschafft hatte, einen Zauber zu wirken, vor allem nicht einen von dieser Größe. Vielleicht hatte ihn von hier etwas hergezogen? Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte jemand _Milo_ heraufbeschwören wollen? Milo wollte gar nicht daran denken, was Thamior ohne seine Arkane Unterstützung mit seiner Gruppe anstellen würde. Nach Milos Rückkehr würde es wahrscheinlich seine Aufgabe sein, das Geld für drei _Tote Erwecken_ aufzutreiben, weil ein Dieb, ein Fleischschild und eine überbewertete Erste-Hilfe-Box einen TPK fertiggebracht hatten.

Milo stieß auf den Besen, der im Boden feststeckte. Zuversichtlich zog er ihn aus dem Schlamm, setzte sich darauf und sprang in die Luft. Nichts passierte, Milo schaute nur ziemlich albern aus.

„Hmm, er braucht wahrscheinlich ein Kommandowort, würde ich sagen? Schwertfisch!" Nichts passierte. „Melone! Erhebe dich! Auf! Aktiviere dich! Flug! Abra Kadabra! Zehn Minuten später hatte keiner der üblichen Sprüche Wirkung gezeigt und Milo gab auf.

„_Magie Entdecken_." Nichts. So weit Milo es beurteilen konnte, steckte in dem Besen nicht einmal genug Magie, um für den Trick eines Barden auszureichen. Es war ein gewöhnlicher, alltäglicher Besen. Zum Kehren.

„Wa... was? Wie... Aa, mein armer Kopf." Nichts, was hier geschah, machte auch nur den geringsten Sinn. Vielleicht fand er ja ein paar Bewohner dieser seltsamen Welt, die keine Kultisten waren, die würden ihm die Dinge erklären können. Er schulterte den Besen, suchte sich irgendeine Richtung aus und begann zu laufen.

o-o-o-o

Irgendwann nach drei Uhr in der Nacht wurden die Einwohner von Hogsmeade davon überrascht, dass sie einen dreckigen, blutigen, halbtoten (oder eher fünf-sechstel toten, um, jetzt wo du fragst, genau zu sein) Jungen in ihr Dorf wanken sahen, bevor er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. In seinen Händen hielt er einen Nimbus Zweitausend.

„Wer ist das?"

„Ist es ein Muggel? Wie ist er durch den Schutzkreis gekommen?"

„Ist er ein Schüler?"

„Ich werd' verrückt! Ist das ein Nimbus?"

„Wenn er einen Besen hatte, warum ist er dann gelaufen?"

„Jemand sollte nach Dumbledore schicken, dieses Kind braucht Hilfe."

„Ich bin schon hier, direkt vor dir."

„Nein, nicht du, der _andere_ Dumbledore."

„Oh", sagte Aberforth, leicht enttäuscht. „Nie lässt jemand nach _mir_ schicken."

Weil die nächste medizinische Versorgungsstelle der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts und, wie die Dorfbewohner schlossen, der Junge ein Schüler aus dem Schloss war, der ein unsinniges Abenteuer versucht hatte, wurde er in aller möglichen Eile in die Obhut von Madame Pomfrey gebracht und, mehr als wahrscheinlich, unter Arrest gestellt. Es war eine sehr überraschte und etwas verschlafene Professor McGonagall, die die Tür öffnete. Sie schickte sofort einen Patronus, der Dumbledore wecken sollte, bevor sie den Jungen in den Krankenflügel trug.

„Minerva! Was ist denn los?" Dumbledore (diesmal der richtige) betrat den Raum. Die stellvertretende Schulleiterin informierte ihn kurz darüber, was die Dorfbewohner in Hogsmeade entdeckt hatten.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Ich erkenne ihn nicht, du?" McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist sehr ungewöhnlich. Er ist eindeutig in dem Alter, in dem er gerade nach Hogwarts kommen sollte, wenn er ein Zauberer aus dem magischen Großbritannien ist...", sagte McGonagall und ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen.

„Wieso wecken wir ihn nicht und fragen?", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Poppy meint, es wäre das Beste zu warten, bis er sich erholt hat. Ein paar Verletzungen sind ziemlich schwer - könnte von einem schlimmen Sturz kommen, möglicherweise."

„Könnte er ein Schüler aus Beauxbatons sein - oder Durmstrang? Ich werde Eulen zu Madame Maxime und Professor Karkaroff schicken. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden."

McGonagall seufzte. Sie würde nicht für alles Gold in Gringotts ihre Stelle als Konrektorin aufgeben, aber ihre Position brachte viel mehr schlaflose Nächte mit sich, als ihr lieb war.

o-o-o-o

Milo erwachte und hörte leise Stimmen. Das Seltsame am Flüstern, hatte Milo entdeckt, war, dass man darauf sogar _schneller_ aufmerksam wurde als auf Unterhaltungen in normaler Lautstärke. Um sein Bett hingen Vorhänge, sodass Milo den Gesichtern keine Stimmen zuordnen konnte.

„Minerva! Ich - ich habe etwas... naja, etwas sehr Ungewöhnliches bemerkt", sagte die erste Stimme (weiblich, menschlich).

„Was ist denn?", fragte eine zweite Stimme (ebenfalls weiblich, menschlich).

„Der Patient, er... also... er hat sich erholt", sagte die erste Stimme zögerlich.

„Ja? Sind das nicht gute Neuigkeiten?"

„Schon, sehr gute Neuigkeiten, ich bin äußerst froh, dass er die Sache überstanden hat. Aber... normalerweise würde das nicht so schnell gehen."

„Erklär."

„Nach _genau_ acht Stunden Bettruhe sind die meisten seiner Verletzungen einfach so vor meinen Augen _verschwunden_", sagte die erste Stimme.

Es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille.

„Oh. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich beeindruckt bin. Wie hast du das angestellt?", fragte die zweite Stimme - Minerva.

„_Ich_ war das nicht", sagte die erste Stimme, nun lauter geworden. „Eigentlich hatte ich noch gar nicht viel _getan_, nur seine Wunden gesäubert und bandagiert!"

„Dann... vielleicht hatte er irgendeinen Heilzauber? Oder einer der Dorfbewohner hat ihm geholfen?"

„Das war das erste, was ich überprüft habe! Ich glaube... ich glaube, wir sollten in Erwägung ziehen, dass er nicht vollständig menschlich ist", sagte die erste Stimme vorsichtig.

„Poppy, hol Professor Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout - in dieser Reihenfolge", ordnete Minerva an. „Bis dahin werde ich ihn beobachten, wer auch immer er ist."

Milo runzelte die Stirn. Wieso waren die so verwirrt? Nach einer Nacht Ruhe wurde pro Level je ein Trefferpunkt wiederhergestellt. Jeder weiß das. Hatten die denn noch nie geschlafen? Waren es vielleicht sogar Untote? Milo tastete nach seinem Gürtel der Versteckten Taschen, in dem er (zwischen lauter anderen nützlichen Sachen) sein Zauberbuch aufbewahrte. Er brauchte eine Stunde, um neue Zauber vorzubereiten (er bezweifelte, dass er so viel Zeit hatte, aber einen Versuch war es wert).

Sein Gürtel war verschwunden.

Milo fuhr hoch und durchsuchte seine Taschen. Nichts. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Ohne sein Zauberbuch konnte er sich keine Zauber merken, hatte bloß vier 0.-Level-Zauber und sonst _nichts_. Er war ein Gewöhnlicher, für immer, oder jedenfalls bis er sich ein neues Buch machen konnte.

Was beinahe genauso schlimm war: Mordy befand sich immer noch in dem Gürtel. Milo konzentrierte sich auf die empathische Verbindung, um zu sehen, ob mit Mordy alles in Ordnung war. _Hunger, Angst, Verwirrung._

Milo leckte sich nervös die Lippen. Er hatte gerade begonnen, nach etwas zu suchen, was er als Knüppel verwenden konnte (nicht gerade sein bevorzugter Weg, Dinge zu tun), als die Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen wurden.

„Wer sind Sie, wo bin ich, und was haben Sie mit meinen Magischen Gegenständen gemacht?", wollte Milo wissen, als die Vorhänge noch nicht einmal vollständig aufgezogen waren. Ein seltsames Pärchen kam da auf ihn zu. Zwei ältere Menschen in Umhängen (altehrwürdig bedeutete +3 Intelligenz, Weisheit und Charisma, weshalb Milo sich in Gedanken eine Notiz machte, diese beiden nicht zu unterschätzen), die offensichtlich eine Art Magier waren. Langer weißer Bart, halbmondförmige Brillengläser, Zauberstäbe ... _Was soll das mit den ganzen Zauberstäben?_ Milo wunderte sich.

„Wenn du über deinen Besen redest, junger Mann, der liegt gleich neben deinem Bett. Und ich würde dir raten, auf dein Benehmen zu achten", sagte die Frau, die einen ziemlich strengen Haarknoten trug.

„Friede, Minerva", sagte der Mann im lilanen Umhang. „Er hat eindeutig starke Qualen ausgestanden." Der alte Mann drehte sein freundliches, großväterliches Gesicht zu Milo. „Wenn du so gut wärst, uns zu sagen, wer du bist ... ?"

„Ich bin Milo Amastacia-Liadon", sagte Milo stolz. Milos Eltern, beide weltoffene Menschen, hatten entschieden, ihm einen Halbling-Vornamen und ihre beiden (elfischen) Nachnamen zu geben.

„Und ich", sagte der großväterliche Mann, „bin Professor Albus Percival Dumbledore." Er sagte es so, als ob Milo wissen müsste, wer er war. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich berühmt; es war Zook, der alle die Ränge in Wissen (Adlige, Angehörige der königlichen Familie) hatte. „Und dies ist, natürlich, Professor McGonagall. Du bist in Hogwarts, der Schule der Zauberkraft und Hexerei."

„Zauberkraft? Oh, Boccob sei Dank. Sie sind also Magier?", fragte Milo zutiefst erleichtert.

Dumbledore sah leicht verdattert aus.

„Schon, natürlich, wir sind Zauberer - Außer Minerva, die ist, genau gesehen eine Hexe. Du hast uns nicht für Muggel gehalten, oder?"

„Was? Mug- schauen Sie, ich glaube wir kommen vom Thema ab. Habe ich einen Gürtel getragen, als ich hergekommen bin?"

„Ich müsste Madame Pomfrey fragen, um sicher zu sein, aber da liegt ein Gürtel auf dem Nachttisch", sagte der alte Zauberer.

„Oh, den Göttern sei Dank. Wissen Sie nicht, dass es furchtbar unhöflich ist, jemanden von seinen Magischen Gegenständen zu trennen?" Milo schnappte sich den Gürtel, an dem kleine Taschen waren (und zwar auch viele, die unsichtbar waren) und öffnete schnell eine der Versteckten. Heraus krabbelte eine verzweifelt aussehende, braun-weiße Ratte. „Gar nicht davon zu sprechen, einen Magier von seinem Vertrauten zu trennen."

„Lass das lieber nicht Poppy sehen", schlug Dumbledore vor. „Ich glaube sie würde nicht so erfreut sein, eine Ratte im Krankenflügel zu sehen. Nun, könntest du mir bitte sagen, an welcher Schule, wenn überhaupt, du Schüler bist?"

„Beschwörung", sagte Milo stolz, „obwohl ich schon immer ein Händchen für Erkenntniszauber hatte."

„Die Schule der Beschwörung?" Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, wurde die geschlossen, so um 1868, nach dem Löffel-Vorfall." McGonagall erschauderte. „Würdest du es mir übel nehmen, wenn ich deinen Zauberstab sehen will?"

„Meinen Zauberstab? Ich habe keinen. Ich habe das mit dem Zauberstab nie eingesehen, wirklich, und selbst wenn, könnte ich mir keinen leisten."

„Kein Zauberstab?" McGonagall schnappte nach Luft. Dumbledore dagegen runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Ich achte ja nicht besonders auf die aktuellsten Editionen bei Sportgeräten, aber wie kann es sein, dass du es geschafft hast, mit einem, wie ich denke, der _teuersten_ Rennbesen herzukommen, wenn du dir nicht einmal einen einfachen Zauberstab leisten kannst?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, dieses Ding? Ich habe es einem Kultisten weggenommen", sagte Milo unbeeindruckt. „Kommt mir ziemlich nutzlos vor. Wenn da irgendwelche Magie drinnen ist, habe ich keine Ahnung, wie man sie aktiviert, und wie der Besen ausschaut, ist er _kaum_ zum Kehren gut."

McGonagalls Gehirn schreckte vor der Vorstellung zurück, einen Nimbus Zweitausend dazu zu benutzen, ein Haus zu kehren. Diesen Gedanken auch nur zu denken war undenkbar undenkbar.

„Ich denke, je mehr Fragen er beantwortet, desto weniger Sinn ergibt es", sagte Dumbledore. „Fang mit den Kultisten an, erzähl dann, wie du so spät in der Nacht mach Hogsmeade gekommen bist, und _dann_ können wir über deine Schule und den Besen reden."

Milo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Meine Gruppe und ich haben gerade den Turm des Höchst Hämisch Heimtückischen Hexers, Thamiors des Thaumaturgen, gestürmt. Wir hatten uns unseren Weg an der üblichen Verteidigung vorbeigekämpft - Sie wissen schon, Skelette, Goblins", McGonagall würgte kurz, als sie das hörte, „dieses Zeug, ziemlich routinemäßig, als wir dem dunklen Zauberer gegenüberstanden. Unser Schurke kroch zur Seite, während ich ihn mit Sticheleien unterhielt, die seinen Monolog unterbrachen. Der Kleriker und ich wollten gerade Magische Wut entfesseln, als ich mich plötzlich ganz woanders befand. Das nächst, was ich weiß, ist, dass ich auf einem Tisch in einem Raum voller Kultisten gefallen bin", sagte Milo. „Sie hatten schwarze Umhänge und Masken und alles; Sie hätten sie sehen sollen. So, und einer von denen hat einen Zauberspruch angefangen, er ging irgendwie so ähnlich wie ‚_Avada Keda-_'" Milo wurde unterbrochen, weil McGonagall ihm erschrocken den Mund zuhielt.

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Minerva. Er hat keinen Zauberstab", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Stimmt. Em. Dann erzähl weiter, Mr. Amastacia-Liadon", sagte die Hexe beschämt. „Aber du darfst diese Worte _nie_ mehr aussprechen. Sie sind die Zauberformel für den schlimmsten der Unverzeihlichen Flüche."

„Nennen Sie mich doch Milo; Elfennamen sind meistens ziemlich lang", sagte Milo.

„_Elfen_namen?", fragte McGonagall ungläubig. „Albus, das gehört auf unsere Fragenfg."

„Ok, also ich habe die Kultisten mit _Glitzerstaub_ geblendet, bin aus dem Fenster gesprungen, habe Illusionen als falsche Ziele herbeigezaubert, ein Pony heraufbeschworen, und bin so schnell wie möglich weggeritten, aber einer hat mich auf diesem Besen verfolgt. Einmal _Schmieren _für den Besen und der Kultist ist runtergefallen - aber er hat sich irgendwie in Sicherheit teleportiert. Natürlich nicht bevor er noch mein Reittier umgebracht hat. Also musste ich laufen, und ich glaube, ich hatte gerade ein Dorf gefunden, als ich bewusstlos geworden bin. Ein glücklicher Zufall, wenn man alles zusammen betrachtet."

„Albus", sagte McGonagall leise. „Diese... Kultisten... von denen er spricht. Die klingen furchtbar so wie -"

„Hab ich bemerkt, Minerva. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie doch nicht so vollständig aufgelöst wären, wie wir dachten", sagte Dumbledore unheilverheißend. Milo grinste. Wenn er nicht völlig blöd war, klang das nach dem Aufhänger der Geschichte.

„Nun, junger Zauberer, wenn du mir sagen könntest, an welche Schule du gehst, damit ich dich sicher heimschicken kann?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, _diese_ Art von Schule? Nein, da hab ich mich nie bemüht, hinzugehen", sagte Milo. „Man sammelt _viel_ schneller Erfahrungen, wenn man dunkle Magier und Goblins jagt, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

„Keine _Schule_?!" McGonagall schnappte erneut nach Luft, diesmal sogar noch schockierter als über die Tatsache, dass er keinen Zauberstab besaß. „Das ist kriminell! Deine Eltern sollten verhaftet werden!" Die Lehrerin hielt inne und schaute besorgt. „Du - du hast Eltern, Mister Ama - äh, Milo?", fragte sie sanft.

„Eltern? Äußerst wahrscheinlich. Sie sind..." Milo hielt inne. Etwas stimmte nicht. Er suchte nach seinen Erinnerungen an seine Eltern, fand aber keine. Er verfiel in Panik. „Ich verstehe nicht. Meine Eltern, sie sind... sie sind... was ist los?"

„Geht... geht es dir gut, junger Mann?", fragte McGonagall, ihre Stimme voller Besorgnis.

„Ich... das ist noch nie passiert", bekannte Milo. Seine Hintergrundgeschichte schrieb sich normalerweise selbst, wenn sie gebraucht wurde. „Offensichtlich hatte ich Eltern, aber ich... ich kann mich nur nicht an sie erinnern."

„Oh, das tut mir sehr Leid", sagte McGonagall ernst. Es brach ihr das Herz, wie viele Waisen nach Hogwarts kamen, besonders in der Zeit nach dem Krieg.

„Minerva, wenn du bitte einen Moment mit mir kommen würdest, ich glaube, wir müssen das mit den anderen Hausleitern besprechen", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir sind gleich zurück, Milo, in der Zwischenzeit wird sich Poppy um dich kümmern."

o-o-o-o

Ich denke es ist offensichtlich, dass wir es mit einer sehr _verwirrten_ Person zu tun haben", sagte Sprout traurig, nach dem McGonagall die Situation erklärt hatte. „Er scheint in sehr jungem Alter zur Waise geworden zu sein und hat sich seitdem alleine durchgeschlagen, und ist ziemlich unzurechnungsfähig."

„Traurigerweise muss ich zustimmen", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, wir können annehmen, dass sehr wenig von seiner Geschichte wahr ist, obwohl er die Todesser und den Todesfluch mit alarmierender Genauigkeit beschrieben hat. Ich denke es ist wahrscheinlich, dass, leider, seine Eltern von ihnen getötet wurden, als er klein war."

„Der Besen", sagte Flitwick plötzlich. „Er ist unser einziger Anhaltspunkt. Wir wissen, dass der Nimbus ein brandneues Quidditchbesenmodell ist, also muss er ihn vor kurzem aufgegabelt haben. Seinem Landstreicheraussehen und dem Fehlen eines Zauberstabs nach zu schließen hat er ihn sich nicht auf legalem Weg beschafft. Wenn wir herausfinden, ob einer dieser Besen gestohlen wurde, könnte das helfen, den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Geschichte zu bestimmen."

„Klug wie immer, Filius", sagte Dumbledore anerkennend.

„Schulleiter, was, wenn seine Geschichte war ist?", fragte McGonagall. „Da draußen könnten wirklich Todesser sein, die auf eine Gelegenheit warten, sich zu rächen." _Und_, dachte sie bei sich, _der Sommerlandsitz der Malfoys ist ungefähr eine Nacht Fußmarsch von Hogsmeade entfernt..._ „Nachforschungen wegen des Besens würden nur die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken."

„Nun, es scheint, dass wir nur eine Möglichkeit haben", sagte Dumbledore. „Und das Gesetz ist ziemlich eindeutig. Ungeachtet aller anderen Umstände: Der Junge ist eindeutig magisch - sonst hätte ihn der Schutzkreis um Hogsmeade, längst bevor er überhaupt in Sichtweite des Dorfes gekommen wäre, abgehalten. Das Schuljahr beginnt in nur drei Tagen, und ich glaube, dieser junge Mann sollte, zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit und der seiner Umgebung, unter den Erstklässern sein, die ihren Häusern zugeordnet werden."

„Schulleiter, mit _Respekt_", spottete Snape, überhaupt nicht respektvoll klingend, „wir können nicht einfach jedem Gassenjungen und Herumtreiber einen Platz an dieser Schule anbieten. Wir sind die _beste_ Schule im magischen Großbritannien, nicht die _einzige_."

„Ich fürchte, ich muss darauf bestehen", sagte Dumbledore freundlich, aber bestimmt. „Minerva, wenn du den jungen Mr. Amastacia-Liadon morgen in die Winkelgasse begleiten könntest, damit er seine Schulsachen und Umhänge bekommt, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Filius, könntest du den _Nimbus_ bitte anonym zur Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung bringen und unauffällig im Auge behalten, wer ihn abholt? Pomona, wärst du so gut und würdest die Zuordnung der Schüler zu ihren Häusern für uns vorbereiten? Ich für meinen Teil werde Nachforschungen beim Zaubereiministerium anstellen, um herauszufinden, ob vor kurzem Zauberei Minderjähriger registriert worden ist."

„Und ich, Schulleiter?", fragte Snape.

„Ah, Severus, ich habe eine _besondere_ Aufgabe für dich. Ich befürchte, du wirst gewisse alte... Bekannte wieder aufsuchen müssen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Snape mit einem Seufzer. Er hatte gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

„Nun, dann denke ich, wissen wir alle, worum wir uns kümmern müssen. Am besten fangen wir gleich an."

o-o-o-o

Einerseits war Milo nicht besonders begeistert davon, in die Schule zu gehen. Aber _andererseits_ war es ziemlich eindeutig, dass es das war, was die Handlung von ihm verlangte. Davon abgesehen war es die beste Möglichkeit, an die Kultisten heranzukommen, und alles an ihnen sagte „wir haben viele viele Magische Gegenstände und viel viel Gold". Und es war ja nicht so, dass er irgendetwas anderes zu tun hat te. Davon abgesehen fehlten ihm nur 300 XP bis zu einem neuen Level, und damit wäre er einen Schritt näher an der unsagbaren arkanen Stärke der 3.-Level-Zauber.

„Ich nehme an, ich könnte interessiert daran sein, Ihre Schule zu besuchen, stellvertretende Schulleiterin", sagte Milo respektvoll. Es schadet nie, mächtigen NPCs bei Gelegenheit zu schmeicheln.

„Ausgezeichnet. Wir haben nur drei Tage, bis das Schuljahr beginnt, deshalb gehen wir morgen und kaufen dir deine Schulsachen", sagte McGonagall.

„Oh, äh. Ich habe kein Geld, _an sich_." Milo hatte den letzten Rest seiner Beute für den Gürtel der Versteckten Taschen ausgegeben.

„Überhaupt keines? Nun, Hogwarts hat einen kleinen Unterstützungsfond für... benachteiligte... Schüler wie dich", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich, „aber ich fürchte, du musst wahrscheinlich mit Sachen aus zweiter oder dritter Hand auskommen."

„Das macht nichts. Über was reden wir eigentlich, Federn und Pergament und so?"

„Das, natürlich, und auch, oh, wo habe ich diese hingetan...? Ah, hier ist sie. Zauberstab, Umhänge, Spitzhut, Drachenhauthandschuhe", Milo musste vor Überraschung schlucken, „Teleskop, ein Kessel, Messstäbe, und verschiedene Schul- und Zauberbücher, Zauberstab..." McGonagall runzelte die Stirn, als sie die durchlas. „Anscheinend ist der Zauberstab zweimal aufget. Ich sollte das einmal jemandem sagen, denke ich. Hier steht außerdem, dass du eine Eule, Katze oder Kröte halten darfst. Aber normalerweise erlauben wir auch Ratten."

„Ein Zauberstab? Was für einer? Bestimmt nicht höher als drittes Level, aber _ernsthaft_, das steht auf Ihrer ? Und, warten Sie... _Zauberbücher_?", fragte Milo ungläubig. „Sie_ kaufen mir Zauberbücher_?" Milo fühlte sich seltsam. Es musste irgendeinen Haken an der Sache geben. Teleskope _allein_ bekam man erst ab 1000 Goldstücken, und wenn sie genug _Drachen_ schlachten konnten, um alle Schüler mit Handschuhen zu versorgen, war die Ausstattung hier _nicht_ gerade bescheiden. Diese kurze Einkaufs übertraf _bei weitem_ das durchschnittliche Wohlstandslevel eines 1.-Level-Magiers, und war so viel wert wie die Hälfte seiner gesamten derzeitigen Ausrüstung, wie Milo schnell berechnete.

„Ich - ich glaube, ich muss mich kurz setzen", sagte Milo. „ Anscheinend wurde ich geblendet - oder vielleicht sogar betäubt."

„Ja, nun, ich schätze, es kann zuerst ein wenig überwältigend sein", sagte McGonagall stirnrunzelnd. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie jemand so arm sein konnte, dass ihm ein altes Schulbuch aus zweiter Hand besonders vorkam. „In der Zwischenzeit, schlage ich vor, bleibst du ein bisschen hier und wartest, bis es dir besser geht."

„Oh, danach wollte ich auch noch fragen. Gibt es zufällig Kleriker in Hogwarts?", fragte Milo. Seine Verletzungen waren nichts, das ein _Leichte Wunden Heilen _nicht in Ordnung bringen konnte; es würde wirklich schneller gehen als durch Bettruhe.

„Oh, äh, nein. Nicht viele in der magischen Welt fühlen sich, ähm, zu religiösen Dingen hingezogen", sagte McGonagall vorsichtig. Die meisten Zauberer und Hexen fühlten sich ein wenig unbehaglich, was Religion betraf, mit all dem _eine-Hexe-sollst-du-nicht-am-Leben-lassen _und der Inquisition und allem.

„Hm, das wäre eine Erklärung." Magier heilten Verletzungen so ähnlich, wie Schweine flogen - sie versuchten derartige Situationen grundsätzlich zu vermeiden.

„Ich schlage vor, du versuchst dich so gut wie möglich zu entspannen, und ich werde morgen früh hier sein, um dich nach London zu begleiten", sagte McGonagall, bevor sie ging.

Milo lehnte sich zurück und versuchte seine Aufregung im Zaum zu halten. _In zwei Tagen_, dachte er, _werde ich neue Zauber und Gegenstände im Überfluss haben..._ er sabberte fast bei dem Gedanken. Dann bemerkte er, dass er _tatsächlich _bei dem Gedanken sabberte.


	2. Die Winkelgasse

**Kapitel 2**

**Die Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Morgen ging eine leicht besorgte McGonagall zu ihrem neuesten Schüler in den Krankenflügel. Zur wachsenden Besorgnis und, ehrlich gesagt, zum Schrecken der dort zuständigen Heilerin waren Milos restliche Verletzungen vollständig verschwunden.

„So", sagte er strahlend, „was ist jetzt der Plan? Mit _Pferd_, _Teleportieren_, _Windwandeln_, _Geisterross_ oder etwas anderem reisen?" Die Ratte des Jungen saß auf seiner Schulter und ahmte jede von Milos Gesten auf höchst verwirrende Art nach.

„Wir laufen bis zur Grenze des Hogwartsgeländes und apparieren dann", erklärte sie.

„Apparieren, wie? Was ist das?", fragte Milo. Er fing an, sich ernsthaft über die Zahl an, untypisch für ihn, missglückten Wissenswürfen (Arkan) Sorgen zu machen.

„Wir werden direkt zur Winkelgasse in London transportiert", erklärte sie. „Vom Standpunkt derer, die zuschauen, aus, wird es so aussehen, als ob wir verschwinden würden."

„Oh, wir werden uns also teleportieren?"

„In gewisser Hinsicht, ja."

„Wieso können wir das nicht einfach von hier machen?", fragte Milo und deutete im Krankenflügel umher.

„Man kann auf dem Hogwartsgelände nicht apparieren oder disapparieren", erklärte McGonagall.

Milo runzelte die Stirn.

„Das macht eigentlich wirklich Sinn. Ich verstehe, dass es ein Problem wäre, wenn sich dunkle Magier in Ihre Schule teleportieren - tut mir Leid, ‚_apparieren_'-", er zeigte mit seinen Fingern Gänsefüßchen, „würden. Nun, dann gehen wir." Milo war eine Stunde früher aufgestanden, um sich seine Zauber für den Tag zu merken, weshalb es ihm so vorkam, als ob er vor Magie brummte.

Das Schloss, entschied Milo, war ziemlich cool. Es gab sich bewegende Treppenhäuser und sprechende Porträts (er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie das zustande brachten,_ Gegenstände Beleben_ war schließlich ein Göttern vorbehaltener Zauber), Ritterrüstungen (der Wert all dieser Ritterrüstungen ließ Milo erneut sabbern. Er fragte sich, ob sie bemerken würden, wenn einige „verloren" gehen würden), und das gesamte Schloss war anscheinend von innen größer als von außen (was war das, ein ganzes _Innen-größer-als-außen-Schloss_? Die Kosten für so etwas wären astronomisch, einmal davon abgesehen, dass es genug XP aufzehren würde, um einen epischen Magier all seine Level verlieren zu lassen), sie hatten sogar -

„Heiligescheißegeist! _Glitzerstaub_!", schrie Milo und benutzte damit den einzigen infrage kommenden Zauber.

„_Mister Amastacia-Liadon_!", bellte Professor McGonagall. „In Hogwarts werden _keine _Geschichtslehrer geblendet! Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Professor Binns."

„Er... er... er ist ein Lehrer?", fragte Milo verblüfft. „Cool! Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich bin nur erschrocken."

„Macht nichts, macht nichts", sagte Binns abwesend, während er an ihnen vorbeischwebte und eine Spur von goldenem Staub hinter sich zurückließ.

„Es gilt als unhöflich, Professor Binns'... Zustand Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken", sagte McGonagall leise. Sie seufzte. Milo schien irgendwie einen ungewöhnlich hohen Grad an Kontrolle über seine spontanen Zauber erlangt zu haben (das dachte sie). Das würde hoffentlich aufhören, sobald er einen richtigen Zauberstab und Training erhielt.

Als sie durch die große Eingangspforte von Hogwarts gingen, schaute Milo auf dem Schulgelände umher. Da war ein böser Wald. Ein belebter Baum (vielleicht ein verkleideter Baumhirte?). Ein See mit Meerjungfrauen.

„Dieser Ort ist _fantastisch_", sagte er. Die Menge an XP, die er _allein_ durch zufällige _Gefechte auf dem Schulgelände_ erhalten konnte... plötzlich verstand er, wie eine Schule ein wirkungsvoller Weg sein konnte, Macht zu erhalten. Dieser Ort war eindeutig wirklich unglaublich offensichtlich _wunderbar_ gefährlich. Mit all den Abenteuern und Kämpfen gegen Monster, ganz zu schweigen von all den magischen Auseinandersetzungen, die sich von Natur aus ergeben, wenn man einem Elfjährigen in einer praktisch unbeaufsichtigten Umgebung arkane Macht gibt (man bräuchte tausende Angestellte, um auf alle in Hogwarts auf einmal aufzupassen), würden diese Kinder wie _verrückt_ in neue Level aufsteigen.

Milo grinste glücklich beim Gedanken an all die XP, die er sammeln würde.

McGonagall lächelte beim Gedanken daran, wie glücklich Milo aussah, nun, da er ein Zuhause gefunden hatte.

„Wir müssten jetzt weit genug gelaufen sein", sagte McGonagall. „Halte dich gut fest, Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren kann zunächst etwas erschreckend sein."

Wie sich herausstellte, war das eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Es fühlte sich ungefähr so an, als ob jemand seinen Entfesselungskünstlerbonus auf 70+ aufpoliert und ihn gezwungen hätte, durch ein sehr langes Stück Bleirohr zu kriechen, und das rückwärts.

„Ich glaube, mir ist ein Grundbonus auf Zähigkeit missglückt", sagte Milo mit einem flauen Gefühl im Bauch.

Er schaute umher und fand sich in einer dunklen, etwas heruntergekommenen Kneipe wieder. Er fühlte sich, wie alle Abenteurer auf der ganzen Welt (obwohl er in allen zivilisierten Nationen minderjährig war), gleichzeitig heimisch und heimwehkrank. Jeder, an dem sie vorbeigingen, nickte McGonagall respektvoll zu. Milo hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie ein pensionierter Abenteurer war, aber es machte Sinn. Wer wäre besser dazu geeignet, an einer Magierschule zu unterrichten?

„Meine Güte", sagte der Wirt und starrte Milo an. „Ist das - kann das -"

„Tom, ich dachte, ich hätte dich gebeten, damit aufzuhören, das zu jedem vorbeikommenden Schüler zu sagen?", sagte McGonagall scharf.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor", murmelte der Wirt etwas verlegen.

„Ich kann mich daran erinnern, dass du _so _klein warst", sagte sie und hielt ihre Hand auf Hüfthöhe. „Ein unschuldiger, junger, großäugiger Hufflepuff, nicht dass das etwas wäre, wofür man sich schämen müsste, in meinem Verwandlungsunterricht", (_aha_, dachte Milo. _Sie ist ein Verwandler; kein Wunder, dass jeder sie respektiert_), „so _vielversprechend_, so viel _Potential_." Sie schüttelte langsam ihren Kopf. „Und was fängst du damit an? Meinst zu jedem kleinen Jungen im Spaß, er sei insgeheim der Junge, der überlebte. Ich weiß nicht, _wie _du nachts schlafen kannst."

„Tut mir Leid, Professor."

„Gut für Hufflepuff, dass du deinen Abschluss schon gemacht hast, _junger Mann_", (Milo stellte fest, dass Toms Haare bereits grau wurden. _Wie alt _ist _McGonagall denn?_) „sonst würden deine Scherze die Schüler dieses armen Hauses (selig seien ihre kleinen, hart arbeitenden, ehrlichen Herzen) daran hindern, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Wenn ich jemals zu hören kriege, dass du das mit dem _wirklichen_ Harry Potter machst, dann… Nun, ich will dir nicht die Überraschung verderben, indem ich dir sage, was ich tun werde." Sie schob Milo hinaus und sagte leise „dz, dz" zu sich selbst. Der Wirt, bemerkte Milo, sah etwas mitgenommen aus. Milo war beeindruckt. Er hatte nie zuvor einen Magier (oder eine Hexe, weil die Leute hier aus irgendeinem Grund dachten, _Hexe_ sei die weibliche Form von Magier) getroffen, der klassenübergreifende Ränge in Einschüchtern besaß.

„Merlin", sagte sie, als sie die Kneipe verließen. „Das wollte ich schon seit _Jahren_ tun." Sie streckte die Hand aus und klopfte gegen eine harmlos wirkende Ziegelsteinwand. Ein Loch erschien in der Wand, das schnell größer wurde. Ein paar Sekunden später standen sie vor einem Torbogen, der auf eine betriebsame Gasse führte.

„Cool, aber ein bisschen angeberisch", sagte Milo und deutete auf die Wand. „Würde halt niemanden vom Eintreten abhalten, der die geheimnisvolle und kosmische Macht eines schweren Vorschlaghammers sein Eigen nennt."

McGonagall war über seine gleichgültige Reaktion überrascht. Milo schien über die harmlosesten Dinge erstaunt zu sein und war gleichzeitig ziemlich unbeeindruckt von Dingen, bei deren Anblick mit der Zauberwelt nicht Vertraute beinahe in Ohnmacht fielen. Nach der Reaktion des Jungen auf die Fragen nach seinen Eltern am vorherigen Tag beschloss McGonagall, ihn möglichst wenig über seine Vergangenheit auszufragen.

„Ah, es ist genau wie zuhause", sagte er, als sie an Reihen von magischen Läden vorbeigingen. An diesem Punkt _musste _sie fragen.

„Wo genau _war_ denn dein Zuhause?", fragte ihn McGonagall.

„Myra, die Hauptstadt des großen Azel-Imperiums!", sagte er stolz. „Stadt des Lichts! Stadt der _Magie_!" Das war das Motto der Stadt, und die Wächter verkündeten es ohne Pause. Man musste es laut Gesetz mit Ausrufezeichen und Betonung auf dem Wort ‚_Magie_' aussprechen. „Eine Stadt, in der in jeder Kneipe ein fremdländisch gekleideter Mann mit seltsamem Akzent steht und mysteriöse Anfragen stellt, in der der niederträchtige, spitzbärtige Berater des alternden Imperators jeden Tag an Macht gewinnt, in der die staatlichen Behörden hoffnungslos unfähig sind, mit dem Banditenproblem klarzukommen, aber es dennoch schaffen, hochrangige Abenteurer davon abzuhalten, nachts Läden für Magische Gegenstände auszurauben, und in der man an jeder Ecke die Möglichkeit hat, eine Quest gestellt zu bekommen."

McGonagall schaute ihn etwas misstrauisch an. Sie begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass der Junge irgendwann einmal von einem starken _Verwirrungszauber_ getroffen worden war und beschloss, nach Plakaten, auf denen nach vermissten Personen gesucht wurde, Ausschau zu halten.

„Ich denke", sagte sie, „wir beginnen mit deiner Schulkleidung, besorgen danach die Bücher, gehen dann zu Ollivander, damit du deinen Zauberstab bekommst, und kaufen den Kessel zum Schluss."

„In Ordnung", sagte er, als sie ihn zu _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_ schob. Er war etwas enttäuscht, als er herausfand, dass es sich bei der Schulkleidung nur um normale schwarze Umhänge handelte. Nach all den anderen Überraschungen hatte er halb gehofft, es würde eine Art magisches statistikverbesserndes Outfit sein.

Madam Malkin war ein untersetzter, lächelnder NPC in malvenfarbener Kleidung. Milos Gehirn bemerkte ihre Existenz beinahe überhaupt nicht.

„Ein Neuer für Hogwarts?", fragte sie McGonagall. „Ist er nicht ein bisschen spät dran? Die meisten Schüler kamen vor einem Monat vorbei."

„Er ist... ein besonderer Fall, Madam. Ich fürchte, ich muss den Einkauf aus unserem, ähm, _speziellen _Fond finanzieren", sagte McGonagall. Der offizielle Begriff war **‚**Der Fond für mittellose Waisen**'**, aber sie entschied, diesen in Gegenwart des armen Jungen zu vermeiden.

„Ah", sagte sie traurig. „Aber kein Problem! Ich habe genau das Richtige! Ein paar nicht angepasste Modelle aus dem Schaufenster, die ich gerade im Lager verstauen wollte, jetzt, wo der Schuljahresbeginn-Ansturm vorbei ist." Sie wühlte in ein paar Kartons, bevor sie fand, wonach sie suchte. „Da haben wir sie ja! Fast perfekt!"

Madam Malkins Definition von **‚**fast perfekt' war, wie Milo dachte, etwas ungewöhnlich. Dennoch zuckte er einfach mit den Schultern und freute sich über die viel zu großen Umhänge. Seine äußerst praktische Kleidung eines Entdeckers war eh schon ziemlich abgetragen. Hatte wahrscheinlich etwas mit all den spitzen Stöcken und scharfen Zähnen zu tun, mit denen er regelmäßig etwas zu tun hatte. Außerdem musste er sie ja nicht selbst bezahlen und ein zu großer Umhang brachte ihm auch keinen Sachlagenmalus für irgendetwas ein.

„Vielen Dank, Madam", sagte er respektvoll. „Ich kann mich kaum daran erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal neue Kleider bekommen habe."

McGonagalls Herz brach ein kleines bisschen, als sie sah, wie sich das Gesicht des Jungen aufhellte, weil er gebrauchte Umhänge bekam. Sie bezahlte die Hexe mit ein paar bronzenen Knuts aus dem Fond, bevor sie weitergingen, um die Bücher zu kaufen.

Sie verließen den Buchladen mit einem kleinen Stapel von sehr sehr abgenutzten Büchern (der Angestellte hatte sie als ‚viel geliebt' bezeichnet). Milo konnte kaum die Finger von ihnen lassen - besonders nicht vom _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche (Klasse 1)_. Er vermutete, dass Klasse 1 Level 1 entsprach, was hieß, dass sich ein Buch, das voll von Erstes-Level-Zaubern war, praktisch direkt in seiner Nähe befand - das war nicht zu verachten. Er beschloss allerdings, es später zu lesen, und packte es in seinen überdimensionalen Gürtel. Er war ein bisschen besorgt über _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_. Für Erschaffen von Gegenständen hatte er keine Kapazitäten, besonders nicht für irgendetwas so suboptimales wie Trank Brauen.

„Äh, Professor", fragte er vorsichtig. „Muss ich wirklich den Zaubertrankunterricht besuchen?"

„Ja, der ist bis zur fünften Klasse verpflichtend, und nebenbei ziemlich nützlich."

„Es ist nur so: ich glaube, ich habe nicht genug Erfahrung für Zaubertränke", sagte er. Das Erschaffen von Magischen Gegenständen kostete viele Erfahrungspunkte, deshalb hatte er sich immer davon ferngehalten.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, Professor Snape lehrt alles von Anfang an", sagte sie beruhigend. „Es ist keine Erfahrung nötig."

„Oh. Wie haben Sie das geschafft? Jedenfalls habe ich _keine_... ich bin _arm_,_ äh_, an dafür nötigen Talenten", murmelte Milo erklärend in sich hinein..

_Keine Arme? _„Ich denke, davon hast du doch zwei einwandfreie, so wie fast jeder Schüler, der unsere Schule besucht", sagte McGonagall. „Obwohl wir natürlich auch Regelungen für Schüler mit Handicap treffen würden."

„Solche, wie die, die Rennen und Ausdauer als Talente wählen?" Milo lachte. „‚Handicap' ist eine gute Beschreibung dafür. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Materialkomponentenlos Zaubern suboptimal ist, aber es ist wirklich sehr bequem. Also würde ich sagen, dass ich nicht nur zwei, sondern _drei _einwandfreie habe, wenn man Verbesserte Initiative und Zauberfokus (Beschwörung) dazuzählt. Aber jedem das Seine. Ich habe jedenfalls keine für Trank Brauen übrig."

„Oh, also _darüber _musst du dir keine Sorgen machen", sagte McGonagall. „Seit _Jahren _hat keiner von Snapes Schülern das Talent gehabt, seine Arme - oder auch nur Finger – zu verlieren."

Milo lachte über das vermeintliche Wortspiel.

„Nun, solange ich mir keine Sorgen über Talente und Erfahrung machen muss, bin ich dabei. Zaubertränke könnte echt Spaß machen, denke ich." Es schadet nie, in der Nähe von Lehrern etwas Enthusiasmus zu zeigen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du so denkst", sagte sie. Nicht viele Schüler _freuten_ sich darauf, mit Severus Zeit im Kerker zu verbringen.

Dann betraten sie Ollivanders Laden. Milo hatte nie verstanden, wie der großangelegte Verkauf von Magischen Gegenständen ökonomisch gesehen rentabel sein konnte. Allein die Menge an Erfahrungspunkten, die dafür nötig war, würde jeden mächtigen Magier in wenigen Jahren zum Novizen degradieren. Jedenfalls war er froh, dass es _irgendjemand_ freiwillig machte, sonst hätte er keine Möglichkeit, irgendwo sein Gold auszugeben."

„Guten Tag", sagte eine sanfte Stimme, wahrscheinlich Ollivander. „Ah, Professor McGonagall. Neuneinhalb Zoll, Tannenholz. Fest, mit einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser. Ausgezeichnet für fortgeschrittene Verwandlungen. Gemacht von meinem Vater... natürlich."

_Schon wieder Drachen_, dachte Milo und fühlte sich etwas eingeschüchtert. _Haben die irgendwo eine Drachenfarm, oder was?_

„Hm. Ja, genau. Wir sind hier, um einen, äh, am besten preislich reduzierten Zauberstab für unseren neuesten Schüler hier zu kaufen", sagte sie. Ollivander starrte Milo plötzlich aus der Nähe an, woraufhin dieser leicht zurückzuckte. Ihre Nasen hatten sich beinahe berührt, und Milo war sich _sicher_, dass er nicht gesehen hatte, wie Ollivander sich zu ihm bewegt hatte...

„Nun gut", sagte McGonagall. „Während Sie einen Zauberstab für Milo finden, gehe ich und hole seine Materialien für Zaubertränke."

„Aber natürlich. Hier entlang, Mr. Amastacia-Liadon." Er führte Milo durch ein paar staubige Regalreihen, alle mit kleinen Schachteln vollgepackt. „Was ist Ihr Zauberstab-Arm?"

„Mein rechter", sagte Milo. Ollivander gab Milo einen Zauberstab nach dem anderen, jeder mit unwahrscheinlicheren Kernen als der vorherige. Einhornhaar? Schwanzfedern eines Phönix? Drachenherzfaser? Yetifell? Es waren auch Wesen dabei, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte, wie zum Beispiel Thestrale. Er schwenkte jeden Zauberstab einmal, ohne Ergebnis.

„Sehen Sie, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das anders funktioniert", sagte er zu Ollivander, der in einem Lagerraum im hinteren Teil des Ladens suchte. „Ich kann nicht einfach nur damit in der Luft wedeln. Ich muss ihn _aktivieren_. Ein großer Unterschied."

„Ja? Junger Zauberer, meine Familie stellt Zauberstäbe her, seit sie erfunden worden sind", sagte Ollivander, der jetzt plötzlich hinter Milo stand. _Direkt_ hinter Milo.

„Pah!", sagte er und stieß an ein Regal voller Zauberstäbe, von denen nun einige auf den Boden fielen.

„Ich glaube, wir wissen ein oder zwei Dinge darüber, wie sie _funktionieren sollen_", sagte er.

„Ja, natürlich, tut mir Leid", sagte Milo, begierig darauf, alles zu versuchen, um hier rauszukommen. „Und, was _soll_ denn passieren, wenn ich mit diesem Stab wedle, angenommen, es ist der, äh, richtige Zauberstab für mich?"

„Unterschiedlich. Funken. Feuer. Licht. Einmal sogar ein Spritzer Katzenblut, dem speziellen Geschmack nach zu urteilen."

„Oh ihr Götter." Milo hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so viel Angst gehabt. „_Magie Entdecken_", murmelte er leise. Wie schon früher, bei dem Besen, kein Ergebnis. Entweder verbargen diese Zauberstäbe irgendwie ihre magische Aura, was durchaus möglich war, oder McGonagall hatte ihn mit einem Verrückten alleinegelassen, der Kätzchenblut am Geschmack erkennen konnte und Drachen wegen ihrer Herzfasern abschlachtete. Vielleicht war das eine Art Test, um zu sehen, ob er würdig war, diese Schule zu besuchen? Milo runzelte die Stirn. Nun, wenn Ollivander ein magisches Ereignis wollte, würde er verdammt noch mal eins bekommen.

Ollivander gab Milo einen neuen, angeblich ‚magischen' Zauberstab. Sobald Milos Hand den Stab berührte, flüsterte er: „_Stilles Trugbild._" Ein Schwarm von Fledermausillusionen flog aus dem Zauberstab und zerbarst in verschiedenfarbigen Flammen. Als die Flammen zu verschwinden begannen, flogen die Skelette der Fledermäuse weiter; jedes flog sieben Kreise durch das Ladeninnere, bevor sie sich alle versammelten und ein unter der Decke schwebendes Knochenpentagramm bildeten. Auf dem Kopf stehende dunkelblaue Flammen beleuchteten nacheinander alle Spitzen des fünfzackigen Sterns und Wassertropfen begannen _aufwärts_ vom Boden zur Decke zu fallen. Für eine noch bessere Wirkung krabbelten hunderte Insektenillusionen die Wände hoch und stürzten sich in die Flammen. Milo schwitzte fast vor Konzentration, als er beschloss, zum Abschluss zu kommen. Die Decke schien sich in der Mitte des Pentagramms zu einem Tor zu irgendeiner unvorstellbaren Dimension zu öffnen. Die immer noch in ihrem Sternmuster schwebenden Knochenfledermäuse flogen als eine Einheit hindurch und verschwanden. Milo löschte die Flammen und schloss das Portal, als er die Illusion aufhob. Normalerweise war es unpraktisch, dass ein _Stilles Trugbild_ keine Geräusche erzeugen konnte, aber dieses Mal hatte die Totenstille die gruselige Atmosphäre perfekt untermalt. Alles in allem war Milo ziemlich stolz auf sich.

„Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an. Das war... tatsächlich etwas", sagte Ollivander sanft in Milos Ohr; irgendwie hatte er es geschafft, plötzlich direkt hinter ihm zu stehen. „Es scheint, wir haben einen Zauberstab für Sie gefunden, mein junger Zauberer."

Milo wollte eigentlich auf keinen Fall nachfragen, konnte aber nicht widerstehen.

„Was genau ist das für einer?"

„Dreizehn Zoll, Kastanienholz, Drachenherzfaserkern. Gut für... Flüche, Mr. Amastacia-Liadon."

„G-gute Länge. Dreizehn, ja. Ich... ich werde jetzt gehen."

Milo hatte das Geschäft bereits verlassen, als ihm auffiel, dass er _dem Zauberer nie seinen Namen gesagt hatte_.

„Oh ihr Götter", wimmerte er. In einem außerdimensionalen Eck von Milos _Gürtel der Versteckten Taschen _zitterte Mordy vor Angst.

o-o-o-o

McGonagall hatte entschieden, dass Milo, um nicht aufzufallen, bis zum Tag der Aufteilung der Schüler auf die Häuser in Hogwarts bleiben sollte. Dann würden sie zurück nach London apparieren und er würde wie die anderen Schüler mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren. Ein Teil dieses Planes verwirrte Milo jedoch.

„Professor, was ist ein Zug?", fragte er neugierig.

„Du hast noch nie von einem _Zug_ gehört?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Ein Zug ist, naja, eine große Metallmaschine mit Rädern. Er fährt mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Schienen."

„Ich hasse Handlungsstränge, die wie auf Eisenbahnschienen verlaufen", grummelte Milo, woraufhin McGonagall erstaunt den Kopf schüttelte. Wie konnte jemand wissen, was Schienen waren,ohne je etwas von einem Zug gehört zu haben?

Milo verbrachte den nächsten Tag damit, durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu laufen und sich mit den Gemälden zu unterhalten. Er nutzte etwas Handwerk (Nähen), um seine Umhänge unten provisorisch umzuschlagen, damit er herumlaufen konnte, ohne dass der Stoff am Boden schleifte. Später würde er das vielleicht richtig festnähen. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit viermal umgeschlagenen und _dennoch_ über seine Hände hängenden Ärmeln kein besonders beeindruckendes Bild abgab.

Am nächsten Morgen apparierte er Seit an Seit mit McGonagall zu Gleis Neundreiviertel.

„Was _ist_ das?", fragte er fassungslos und zeigte an den umherlaufenden Schülern vorbei auf den Zug selbst.

„Das ist der Hogwarts-Express", erklärte McGonagall. „Der Zug."

„W-wie bewegt er sich? Wo sind die Pferde?"

„Es gibt keine Pferde, er bewegt sich von selbst."

„Wie, durch Magie?"

„Ein bisschen durch Magie, aber hauptsächlich durch Muggeltechnik", sagte McGonagall und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Muggel können manchmal wirklich geniale Ideen haben."

Milo war verblüfft. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass etwas so großes ohne.. ohne irgendwas, wie es schien, bewegt werden konnte.

„Was ist ein Muggel?", fragte er voller Ehrfurcht. „Das müssen wirklich mächtige Wesen sein."

„Was, Muggel?", rief McGonagall lachend. „Nein, die sind wie du und ich, nur ohne Magie." _Nun, jedenfalls wie ich_, dachte McGonagall. _Wir wissen nicht genau, was _du_ bist._

„Ich, äh, ich denke, ich gehe jetzt in diesen pferdelosen Eisenwagen, oder?", fragte Milo nervös.

„Steig ein, mein Junge. Wir sehen uns im Schloss wieder", sagte McGonagall und teleportierte sich weg. Disapparierte. Was auch immer.

Etwas besorgt stieg Milo auf die erste Stufe. Er war früh gekommen, deshalb waren die meisten Waggons leer. Er suchte sich irgendein Abteil und zwang sich dazu, sich auf einer der Sitzbänke niederzulassen. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr war er der Meinung, dass diese große Masse an Eisen nicht ohne Magie oder eine ganze Pferde_herde _bewegt werden konnte. Die Besatzung dieses Fahrzeugs würde ganz schön in Verlegenheit kommen, wenn sie versuchte, es zum Losfahren zu bringen.

Nach ein paar Minuten streckte ein rundgesichtiger Junge seinen Kopf durch die Tür.

„Ähm, du hast nicht zufällig irgendwo eine Kröte gesehen, oder?", fragte er.

„Hmm. Nein, ich denke nicht, aber meine Fertigkeiten in Entdecken sind nicht berauschend", antwortete er.

„Oh", sagte der Junge niedergeschlagen. Er begann Milo leidzutun.

„Warte, ich probiere mal etwas aus", sagte er. „_Spontanes Suchen_", zauberte er spontan und nutzte damit seine Fähigkeit zum Spontanen Erkenntniszauber, um _Spiegelbilder_ zu ersetzen. Spontan. Milo fing an, sich zu fragen, ob irgendjemand jedes Mal, wenn er ‚Spontan' dachte, ein Silberstück bezahlt bekam. Milo wurde sich sofort aller Dinge, die sich im Umkreis von zwanzig Fuß befanden, bewusst, als ob er den Waggon tatsächlich durchsucht hätte. „Sie ist drei Türen weiter, unter der nach Norden zeigenden Bank", sagte Milo.

„Boah, das war beeindruckend", sagte der Junge. „Ich kann bis jetzt nicht einmal den einfachsten aller Zaubersprüche. Ich bin übrigens Neville."

„Milo. Und keine Sorge. Jeder war einmal in seinem Leben erstes Level."

„Äh, danke, denke ich", sagte Neville, als er hinausging, um seine Kröte einzusammeln. Eine Kröte, eine gute Wahl als Vertrauter. Mordy, der auf seiner Schulter saß, kniff ihn spaßeshalber ins Ohr.

„Obwohl ich Ratten natürlich besser finde", sagte er laut.

„Besser als was?", fragte ein schwarzhaariger Junge.

„Als Kröten", sagte Milo und fühlte sich irgendwie verlegen. „Mordenkainen war verunsichert."

„Oh", sagte der Junge. „Mordenkainen... ist das der Name von deinem Haustier?"

„Von meinem Vertrauten. Mordenkainen wird nicht gerne als Haustier bezeichnet, er findet es entmenschlichend."

„Oh. Em, tut mir leid, Mordenkainen."

„Seine Freunde nennen ihn Mordy."

„Seine... seine Freunde? Natürlich tun sie das, nicht? Weißt du, langsam denke ich, dass Zauberer einfach sonderbar sind, um sonderbar zu sein. Stört es dich, wenn ich mich hersetze? Die anderen Abteile sind voll", fragte der Junge.

„Kein Problem. Ich bin übrigens Milo."

„Harry", sagte der Junge und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Abteils. Etwas an ihm war ungewöhnlich, aber Milo konnte es nicht genau benennen. Es war nicht das strubbelige Haar oder die Brille mit den zerbrochenen Gläsern, und auch nicht die blitzförmige Narbe. Es war... alles zusammen. Als ob _etwas_ an ihm war, das ihn von allen anderen, die Milo bisher in dieser Welt getroffen hatte, unterschied.

„Oh ihr Götter", rief Milo begeistert. „Du bist -"

„Du hast auch davon gehört?", sagte Harry finster. „Ich hatte gehofft, _irgendjemanden_ zu treffen, der es nicht sofort merkt. Die Narbe hat dich darauf gebracht, oder?"

„Ich freue mich so, dich zu treffen!", sagte Milo.

„Ja, ja, können wir diesen Teil bitte auslassen?"

„Du hast es nicht so mit dem Roleplaying, was? Fängst lieber sofort mit dem Goblins Töten an? Ich _wusste_ es! Du bist ein PC!"

„Warte, was?", fragte Harry. „Was ist Pehzeh? Ist das noch so ein seltsames Zaubererwort wie Muggel?"

„Du bist neu dazugekommen? Ah, ich erinnere mich gut an mein erstes Abenteuer - ich wurde fast von einem Kobold getötet. Das war _sehr _peinlich. Ach, die alten Zeiten", sagte Milo träumerisch. „Nein, PC ist nicht dasselbe wie Muggel. Es bedeutet Spielercharakter. Das Universum wird sich alle Mühe geben, dich in gefährliche Situationen zu bringen - aber es sorgt, bis zu einem gewissen Grad, auch dafür, dass du diese Situationen bewältigst. Normalerweise. Kurz gesagt, wenn das hier ein Buch wäre, wärst du die Hauptperson."

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst mich mit jemand anderem; ich bin nicht wirklich von Bedeutung", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Machst du _Scherze_? Du hast eine _blitzförmige _Narbe! Ok, unterbrich mich, wenn ich etwas Falsches sage: Du hast eine unerfreuliche und unangenehme Vergangenheit." Harry nickte bedrückt. „Alles scheint so schnell zu passieren, dass du kaum bei all den Andeutungen und Handlungssträngen durchblickst."

„Naja, alles geht ziemlich schnell", gab Harry zu. „Letzten Monat erst habe ich erfahren, dass mich ein böser Zauberer umbringen wollte, als ich ein Baby war, es aber irgendwie nicht geschafft hat, und davon ist er seltsamerweise gestorben. Jetzt bedanken sich sonderbare Leute für etwas bei mir, woran ich mich nicht einmal _erinnern_ kann."

„Ha ha! Ich wusste es. Pass die nächsten paar Tage gut auf. Die ersten Tage sind der Schlüssel - alles, was irgendjemand sagt, ist ein Hinweis auf ein Ereignis, das noch kommen wird. Also, schreib dir eine. Hier", sagte Milo und gab Harry ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder aus seinem Gürtel, „schreib dir jeden auf, den du triffst und der mit mehr als zwei Adjektiven beschrieben werden kann, alles, was irgendjemand mit leiser Stimme sagt und dabei unterbrochen wird, und jeden dir mit _Namen_ vorgestellten Charakter, ok? Es wird wichtig sein. Vielleicht gibt es später eine Prüfung darüber, und wahrscheinlich geht es dabei um Leben und Tod. Hast du schon begonnen, deine Gruppe um dich zu versammeln?"

„Meine - meine Gruppe?", sagte Harry, während er begann, eine Namensliste aufzuschreiben.

„Oh, du weißt schon, ein skurriler Haufen von Mitstreitern. Freunde, die dir durch gefährliche Zeiten und Abenteuer helfen, so etwas."

„Ich - ich glaube nicht."

„Ok. Die nächsten zwei, drei Leute, die du triffst, werden dich dein ganzes Leben lang begleiten - außer natürlich, wenn sich später herausstellt, dass sie die Bösewichte sind."

Die Tür des Abteils öffnete sich und ein schmächtiger (eins), rothaariger (zwei) Jun ge kam herein.

„Sitzt da jemand?", fragte er und deutete auf den Platz neben Milo. „Der ganze Zug ist nämlich voll."

Der Junge hatte einen schwarzen Fleck auf der Nase (drei! Wir haben einen Gewinner) und schien Harry nervös anzusehen.

„Hey Ron", sagte Harry.

Zwei völlig identisch aussehende (eins), sommersprossige (zwei), rothaarige (drei!) Zwillinge liefen durch den Gang und blieben vor der Tür stehen.

„Hör mal", sagte der eine zu Ron, „wir gehen weiter in die Mitte. Lee Jordan hat eine riesige Tarantel."

„Macht nur", murmelte Ron.

„Harry", sagte der andere Zwilling, „haben wir uns eigentlich schon vorgestellt? Fred und George Weasley. Und das hier ist Ron, unser Bruder. Bis später dann."

„Tschüss", sagten Harry und Ron. Die Zwillinge schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Bist du wirklich Harry Potter?", platzte Ron heraus.

Harry nickte. Das wurde fast zu viel für Milo. Das Solo-Abenteuer war vorbei und es gab jetzt auch andere, die Schaden einstecken mussten.

Harry schob ein Büschel Haare zur Seite, damit man die blitzförmige Narbe besser sehen konnte.

„Also hier hat Du-weißt-schon-wer...?"

„Ich, äh, ich weiß _nicht_, wer", sagte Milo.

„Was? Du weißt das nicht?" Ron hielt inne. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns schon begegnet sind - ich bin Ron, Ron Weasley."

„Milo Amastacia-Liadon, aber nenn mich _bitte_ einfach nur Milo. Was ist denn mit diesem Du-weißt-schon-wer-Charakter?"

„Das war dieser böse, dunkle Zauberer, der für die unaufhaltsamen Ausschreitungen voller Tod und Zerstörung verantwortlich war. Naja, bis Harry Potter - ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass du es _tatsächlich_ bist - sich als Hindernis herausstellte und er starb."

„Was, einfach so?", fragte Milo.

„Ich würde nicht sagen, dass es ‚einfach so' passiert ist", sagte Harry. „Er - er hat meine Eltern umgebracht."

„Aber jetzt ist er weg", sagte Ron. „Den sind wir los."

„Er ist nicht tot", seufzte Milo. „Aber ihr werdet mir wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Wisst ihr, ich kann aus Erfahrung sagen, dass ein Dunkler Magier, der unter mysteriösen Umständen stirbt, zehn bis fünfzehn Jahre später mit noch stärkeren Kräften zurückkehren wird. Und das setzt voraus, dass er _keine_ Leiche ist.

„Du redest ziemlich viel Mist, weißt du das?", sagte Ron. „Aber du hast eine echt coole Ratte."

„Danke", sagte Milo schulterzuckend. „Er heißt Mordy."

„Putzig. Ich hab auch eine, es war mal die von meinem Bruder." Ron zog eine fette graue Ratte hervor, die irgendwie tot aussah.

„Oh, ich denke, das ist jetzt eine ehemalige Ratte", sagte Milo.

„Ne, der ist lebendig. Er ist bloß nutzlos. Sein Name ist Krätze."

„Das passt irgendwie", sagte Milo. „Aber das reicht jetzt mit der Charakterentwicklung. Erzähl mir mehr über diesen Dunklen Magier."

„Da gibt es nicht viel mehr zu sagen", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Was willst du wissen?"

„Naja, für den Anfang vielleicht seinen Namen?", sagte Milo. „Ich weiß nämlich wirklich _nicht_, wer."

„Ähm, er wird auch Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf genannt, aber ich fand das schon immer ein bisschen lang", sagte der Rothaarige mit sichtlich unbehaglichem Gefühl.

„Voldemort", sagte Harry, der bisher kein Wort dazu gesagt hatte. „Er wird der Dunkle Lord Voldemort genannt."

Ron schnappte nach Luft.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„_Du hast Du-weißt-schon-wen beim Namen genannt_!", sagte Ron und klang dabei gleichzeitig schockiert und beeindruckt. Milo hörte nicht mehr genau zu, als die beiden sich weiterunterhielten und ihre jeweiligen Vorgeschichten miteinander verglichen. Ron kam aus einer armen Familie mit vielen Kindern, Harry war ein Waisenkind, das von Muggeln aufgezogen worden war. Milo schaute zum ersten Mal, seit er mit Neville gesprochen hatte, aus dem Fenster.

„_Barmherziger Pelor! Wir bewegen uns!_", kreischte Milo. „Wie? Was? Wie? Warum? _Wie_? Seit wann?"

Harry und Ron sahen sich an.

„Ähm, ist alles ok?", fragte Harry.

„Ich bin noch nie mit einem Zug gefahren", gab Milo zu. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht, wie schnell wir uns bewegen."

„_Was_? Wer kennt denn bitteschön keine _Züge_? Jeder kennt Züge", sagte Ron. „Das sind doch einfach nur große Metalldinger, die auf Schienen fahren, nichts weiter."

„Aber er bewegt sich so _schnell_", sagte Milo bewundernd.

Kurze Zeit später hörte man ein klapperndes Geräusch vor der Abteiltür: der Imbisswagen. Milo und Ron kauften nichts, weil sie nicht genug Geld hatten, aber Harry kaufte beinahe den gesamten Wagen leer. Harry teilte seine Süßigkeiten mit ihnen (Neutral Gut, was? Damit konnte Milo leben), was aus irgendeinem Grund ein großer Moment für ihn zu sein schien. Milo hatte Essen nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt; er hatte seine ersten 350 gp für _Unerschöpfliche Essensrationen_ ausgegeben und sich seitdem davon ernährt. Die Einsparungen im Laufe der Jahre waren astronomisch hoch. Milo hörte wieder genau zu, als Harry seinen Schokofrosch auspackte. In der Schachtel war eine Karte mit einem Bild von Albus Dumbledore.

„Oh, hey, der Typ mit dem Bart", sagte Milo.

„Du kennst ihn?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich tut er das, _jeder_ kennt Dumbledore", sagte Ron.

Harry drehte die Karte um und las die Rückseite. Dann gab er sie Milo, der folgen des las:

_Albus Dumbledore, gegenwärtig Schulleiter von Hogwarts.  
Gilt bei vielen als der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte.  
Dumbledores Ruhm beruht vor allem auf seinem Sieg_

_über den schwarzen Magier Grindelwald im Jahre 1945,_

_auf der Entdeckung der zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut_

_und auf seinem Werk über Alchemie, verfasst zusammen mit seinem_

_Partner Nicolas Flamel. In seiner Freizeit hört Professor_

_Dumbledore mit Vorliebe Kammermusik und spielt Bowling._

Milo gab die Karte zurück.

„Dumbledore, der schwarze Magier Grindelwald, Nicolas Flamel und die zwölf Anwendungen für Drachenblut", sagte Milo und zählte die Begriffe an den Fingern ab. „Schreib das alles auf, diese Informationen werden später wichtig sein."

„Wichtig?", fragte Ron. „Wichtig für was?"

„Für das Abenteuer natürlich", sagte Milo.

„Em. Tu mal kurz so, als ob wir nicht alle so verrückt wären wie du", sagte Ron, „und erklär das genauer?"

„Oh, noch ein Neuling", sagte Milo und erklärte dem verdutzten Ron kurz das Konzept eines PC .

Als Ron gerade, um zu widersprechen, seinen Mund öffnen wollte, öffnete sich erneut die Abteiltür und Nevilles rundes Gesicht erschien.

„Oh, hey Neville", sagte Milo. „Neville, das sind Harry und Ron."

„Hey, schön, euch zu treffen. Ähm, ich hab schon wieder meine Kröte verloren, und ich hab mich gefragt, ob du noch einmal diesen Spruch zaubern könntest?", fragte Neville.

„Sicher", sagte Milo, machte sich jedoch Sorgen, dass ihm die Sprüche ausgehen könnten, bevor er überhaupt Hogwarts erreichte. „_Spontanes Suchen_", zauberte er und verzichtete dafür auf _Aufsitzen_."

„Deine Kröte ist zwei Abteile hinter uns, niemand hat Ron je beigebracht, seine Klamotten richtig zu falten und Krätze isst Harrys letzten Schokofrosch", sagte Milo, als das Wissen über den gesamten Inhalt dieses Zugabschnitts blitzartig in seinem Gehirn auftauchte. Es war schwindelerregend und er wusste plötzlich viel mehr über die Inhalte der Koffer von sechsundzwanzig Schülern, als ihm lieb war.

„Danke", sagte Neville und eilte davon.

„Das war gemein", beschuldigte ihn Ron. „Neville so zu veräppeln."

„Was meinst du? Ich habe ihm geholfen", sagte Milo.

„_Also wirklich_. Du hast nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab benutzt", sagte er.

„Was, dieses alte Stück Schrott?", fragte Milo und holte den Stab heraus, den ihm dieser Dämon von einem Mann verkauft hatte. Ron wurde ein bisschen rot und murmelte irgendetwas über seinen Zauberstab.

„Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab nur gesagt, ich wünschte, ich wäre reich genug, mir einen brandneuen Zauberstab zu leisten und ihn als Stück Schrott zu bezeichnen", grummelte Ron verärgert.

„Oh, ich hab ihn nicht selbst gekauft. Professor McGonagall hat ihn mir aus dem Hogwartsfond für mittellose Waisen finanziert."

„Oh, Entschuldigung", sagte Ron und verstummte.

„Du auch?", fragte Harry.

„Äh, weißt du, meine Eltern... Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Waisenkind bin. Ich kann mich nur nicht an sie erinnern", sagte Milo.

„Das ist furchtbar!", sagte Harry. „Ich helfe dir, sie zu finden, ok?"

„Danke, aber keine Sorge. Es ist nicht wichtig."

„Nicht _wichtig_?", fragte Ron überrascht. „Wie können Eltern denn unwichtig sein?"

„Naja, sie.. ich... meine Hintergrundgeschichte _funktioniert _nicht. Ich glaube, weil ich von meiner Welt abgeschnitten bin", sagte Milo. Harry und Ron schauten ihn an, als hätte er sich gerade mit einem Goblin verlobt. Er erklärte kurz, was ihm bei den Kultisten geschehen war.

„Das ist... du spinnst", sagte Ron.

„Sagt die Person, die denkt, man bräuchte einen Zauberstab, um ein Magier zu sein", konterte Milo. Mordy verschränkte die Arme und schaute Ron und Krätze böse an, um Milos Aussage zu bekräftigen.

„Wie auch immer. Wollen wir Ratten tauschen?", fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll.

„Nur über meine Leiche, Weasley."

„Kannst du wirklich ohne Zauberstab zaubern?", fragte Harry. „Ich habe eigentlich von nichts, was mit Magie zu tun hat, eine Ahnung, aber mir wurde gesagt, dass das ziemlich unmöglich ist."

„Oh, sicher. Hier, halt mal", sagte er und gab Harry seinen Zauberstab. Er schob die Ärmel hoch, um zu zeigen, dass er nichts darunter versteckte. „Ok, kein Zauberstab, richtig? _Tanzende Lichter_."

Vier weiß leuchtende Lichter erschienen vor seinen Händen und flogen kurz durch das Abteil, als sich _wieder _die Tür öffnete.

„Neville meinte, und ich habe ihm natürlich nicht geglaubt, dass in diesem Abteil jemand ohne Zauberstab gezaubert hat", sagte ein Mädchen und schnappte nach Luft, als es die Lichter sah. Es hatte eine ziemlich rechthaberische Stimme (eins), buschiges braunes Haar (zwei)...

„Und mit den vorstehenden Zähnen hätten wir einen Gewinner!", rief Milo fröhlich und hob den Zauber auf. „Komm rein! Wer bist du?"

„Hat dir nie jemand _gesagt_, dass es unhöflich ist, das Aussehen anderer Leute zu kommentieren?", fragte es böse.

„Was? Oh, tut mir leid. Dort, wo ich herkomme, ist das ein Kompliment", sagte er.

„Was, wirklich?", fragte es ungläubig.

„Ja. Wenig Charisma zu wählen ist ein Zeichen von Weisheit und Voraussicht." Milo errötete leicht. Er wusste nicht, was er sich vor all den Jahren dabei gedacht hatte, als er sich dafür entschieden hatte, dass sein Charisma zwei Punkte höher sein sollte als seine Konstitution. Dumm, dumm, dumm, und jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr ändern.

Das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn und versuchte herauszufinden, ob es beleidigt worden war oder nicht.

„Nun, ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich habe zur Übung ein paar Sprüche ausprobiert und alle haben funktioniert, aber nie ohne Zauberstab. Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte es und setzte sich neben Harry. Milo versuchte Harry mit wilden Gesten dazu zu bewegen, den Namen auf die wachsende Liste zu setzen.

„Naja, ich bin ja ein Magier. Also mache ich, was Magier normalerweise tun. Ich habe den Zauber gelernt, ihn in mein Zauberbuch geschrieben und lerne ihn jeden Morgen auswendig, wenn ich ihn brauchen kann. Dann zaubere ich ihn später, genau einmal."

„Das... das klingt überhaupt nicht nach Magie", sagte Hermine langsam. „Jedenfalls nicht nach der, über die ich gelesen habe. Und glaub mir, ich habe viel gelesen."

„Was, ernsthaft?", fragte Milo. „Wie machst du es denn dann?"

„Naja, ich lerne den Spruch, indem ich die Beschreibung dazu lese. Dann, nachdem ich die Geste und die Betonung richtig geübt habe, sage ich einfach den Spruch und er funktioniert."

„Oh", sagte Milo. „Wie oft kannst du das machen? Ich meine pro Tag?"

„Ich habe noch nie ein Grenze bemerkt", sagte Hermine. „Ich denke, es kann etwas anstrengend sein, das kommt auf den Spruch an. Aber es gibt keine wirkliche Obergrenze."

„Was, ernsthaft?", fragte Milo noch einmal. „Also, das ist kein bisschen fair. Wie viele Zauber kann man lernen?" Das begann nach Hexenmeistern zu klingen, denen pro Tag unendlich viele Zauber zur Verfügung standen, aber dafür nur eine begrenzte Auswahl.

„Naja, also ich kann drei, aber die sind nicht sehr beeindruckend. Aber es ist nicht so schwer, neue zu lernen", sagte sie.

„_Nicht so schwer_, sagt sie", grummelte Ron. „Hör nicht auf sie; es ist ziemlich schwer."

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Gibt es da kein _Limit_?", fragte Milo. „Könnte man, wenn man sich anstrengt und viel übt, einfach... immer mehr lernen?"

„Ja. Bei harter Arbeit und Übung existiert keine andere Obergrenze als das menschliche Erinnerungsvermögen", sagte Hermine und klang dabei so, als ob sie den Satz aus ihrem Gedächtnis zitieren würde. „Ich wette, Dumbledore kennt tausende Sprüche."

„Das ist so... so... so... _das geht nicht_!", rief Milo. „Das ist so unfair! Ich kann pro Tag elf verwenden und davon ist fast die Hälfte nutzlos! Und ich mache das schon viel länger als du!"

„Was, du hast schon Magie benutzt?", fragte Ron. „Das ist illegal."

„Pff, wer sollte mich davon abhalten? Außerdem hatte ich bis vor drei Tagen noch keinen Fuß in dieses Land gesetzt. Da war ich noch nicht einmal in dieser _Ebene_."

„Fahren wir nicht gerade durch ein Gebirge?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, wo siehst du denn hier eine Ebene?"

„Nein, eine Ebene ist ein eigenes Universum, mit eigenen Regeln und Gesetzen", sagte Milo. Er musste sich damit auskennen, er hatte schließlich maximale Ränge in Wissen (die Ebenen).

„Entschuldigt, dass ich diese Diskussion unterbreche, bevor sie noch unerträglicher wird", schaltete sich Hermine ein, „es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr von unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen desselben Wortes ausgeht. Harry redet über ein _ebenes Stück Land_, das Gegenteil von einem Gebirge. Milo denkt an eine _Existenzebene_, das ist eine Art Paralleluniversum, für dessen Existenz es keinerlei Indizien gibt, weshalb ich denke, dass er ziemlich verrückt ist."

„Oh Mann, danke", grummelte Milo. Er war gerade dabei, eine spitze Bemerkung dazu zu machen, als sich die Tür _schon wiede_r öffnete.

„Tut mir leid, ich kann dir heute nicht noch einmal helfen, deine Kröte zu finden", sagte Milo genervt. Das entsprach zwar nicht ganz der Wahrheit, doch er müsste immerhin einen seiner Notfall-erstes-Level-Zauber opfern. Milo ging ohne _Federfall_ und _Schmieren_ nirgendwohin.

Dummerweise stand nicht der gutmütige Neville im Gang. Ein blasser (eins) blonder (zwei) Junge trat ein und schaute gebieterisch umher (und drei! Wir haben einen Charakter, der regelmäßig auftauchen wird). Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schocks über Milos Worte ignorierte er die Existenz des jungen Magiers völlig.

„Stimmt es?", fragte der Junge. „Im ganzen Zug sagen sie, dass Harry Potter in diesem Abteil ist. Also du bist es?"

„Ja", sagte Harry. Den höhnisch lächelnden Jungen flankierten zwei Typen.

„Oh, das ist Crabbe und das ist Goyle", sagte der Junge, obwohl Milo sich nicht sicher war, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gab. Alles an ihnen schien ‚stummer NPC' zu sagen. „Und mein Name ist Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron kicherte leise.

„Meinst wohl, mein Name ist komisch, was? Wer du bist, muss man ja nicht erst fragen..." Draco hielt inne und starrte Milo an. Das Blut wich aus seinem Gesicht, was ihn, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch blasser aussehen ließ.

„_Du_! Ich habe ja damit gerechnet, dass du dich im tiefsten, dunkelsten Loch verkrochen hast, das du finden konntest, nachdem du dich auf dem Landgut meines Vaters hast blicken lassen. Nun gut, _Potter_, ich sehe, du hast dich schon für eine Seite entschieden - ein Weasley, ein _Schlammblut_ und ein toter Mann. Ich wäre an deiner Stelle vorsichtig, sonst könnte dir dasselbe passieren wie deinen Eltern." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Malfoy um und wollte den Raum verlassen. Harry und Ron standen mit wütenden Gesichtern auf. Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen - anscheinend war Schlammblut eine Art Beleidigung. Vielleicht waren ihre Vorfahren Halbzwerge oder so etwas ähnliches?

„Will ihm das jemand von euch heimzahlen oder soll ich?"

Ron lächelte ein bisschen, aber seine Fäuste waren immer noch so fest geballt, dass sich die Knöchel weiß verfärbten. „Nur zu", sagte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„_Schmieren_", murmelte Milo. Der Boden den Füßen von Malfoy und seinen Begleitern verlor alle Reibung. Die Folgen waren voraussehbar, vor allem, da sie sich in einem fahrenden Zug befanden.

„Du! Du! Wenn Vater das hört", sagte Malfoy, „wird er, wird er - aah!". Der Hogwarts-Express fuhr um eine Kurve, woraufhin Crabbe auf ihn drauffiel. „Ihr werdet noch von mir hören!", schrie Malfoy und stürmte wütend davon.

„Vergiss einfach, dass ich dich verrückt genannt habe. Du bist echt in Ordnung", sagte Ron.

„Finde ich auch", sagte Harry. „Hoffentlich kommen wir alle zusammen nach Gryffindor. Alles in Ordnung, Hermine?", fragte Harry das weinende Mädchen.

„J-ja. Mir geht's gut", sagte sie.

„Was war das eigentlich? Wie hat er dich genannt?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Schlammblut", sagte Ron. „Das ist eine schlimme Beleidigung. Es bedeutet, dass man Eltern hat, die keine Zauberer sind. Das werden wir ihm noch heimzahlen."

„Ich glaube eher, das wir es ihm schon heimgezahlt haben", sagte Milo selbstzufrieden.

„Nein, das war bloß eine _Kostprobe_. Irgendwann werden wir's ihm so richtig zeigen."

„Hermine, ich würde mir keine Gedanken machen", sagte Harry. „Hier interessiert es niemanden, ob deine Eltern Muggel sind oder nicht."

„Das kannst du leicht sagen!", gab sie zurück. „Ihr seid alle, alle Reinblüter!"

„Hey, nimm das zurück!", sagte Milo. „In meiner Familie gibt es nicht einen _Tropfen_ Zaubererblut."

Die anderen waren für ein paar Sekunden still.

„Und - du bist stolz drauf?", fragte Ron.

„Bei allen neun Höllen, ja. Ich bin ein _Magier_. Ich musste Leute anbetteln und arbeiten und mit Zähnen und Klauen für meine Magie _kämpfen_. Für was haltet ihr mich, für einen Hexenmeister?", fragte er. Hermine sah beinahe besänftigt aus (allerdings auch verwirrt) und schaute ihn kurz dankbar an.

„Was sollte das alles überhaupt?", fragte Hermine mit fester Stimme aber immer noch roten Augen.

„Oh, er ist ein Schwachkopf, den ich bei Madam Malkins getroffen habe", erklärte Harry.

„Er ist aus einer reichen und mächtigen Familie", fügte Ron hinzu. „Sie waren unter Du-weißt-schon-wessen ersten Unterstützern und haben sich nach seinem Sturz auch als erste wieder von ihm abgewendet - das sagen sie jedenfalls. Malfoys Vater sagt, er sei von Magie kontrolliert worden, aber _mein_ Vater sagt, dass das Un sinn ist."

„Hmmm", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht hättest du ihn nicht so demütigen sollen. Wir könnten das noch bereuen, wenn seine Familie so einflussreich ist."

Milo grinste nur. Er hatte CR-drei-Gegner besiegt, für jeden der drei gab es 300 XP. Er lehnte sich zurück, als der Zug an seinem Ziel ankam, und genoss seine +1 Intelligenz, +1 Trefferpunkte, +6 Fertigkeitsränge, seinen +1 Platz für Erstes-Level-Zauber, seinen +1 Platz für zweites-Level-Zauber, seinen +1 Grundbonus auf Wille und +3 Freunde.


	3. Die Aufteilung auf die Häuser

**Kapitel 3**

**Die Aufteilung auf die Häuser**

Die Erstklässler betraten besorgt die große Halle, während McGonagall ihnen die vier verschiedenen Häuser erklärte. Milo teilte sie in Gedanken in verschiedene Kategorien ein: ein Haus für die PCs, ein Haus für die Bösewichte und zwei NPC-Häuser, um auf eine runde Zahl zu kommen. Verständlich.

Die anderen Erstklässler um ihn herum diskutierten nervös darüber, was wohl bei der Einteilungszeremonie geschehen werde. Sie schienen sich darauf geeinigt zu haben, dass es eine Art furchtbarer Test sei, der vor allen anderen durchgeführt werde. Milos Hochgefühl nach dem Aufstieg in ein neues Level war noch nicht verflogen, aber er wünschte sich immer noch, er hätte nicht so viele Zauber für die Suche nach Nevilles Kröte verwendet. Es entstand etwas Durcheinander, als eine Gruppe Geister durch die Wände hindurchschwebte, doch Milo war bereits darauf vorbereitet. Er erschauderte, als er daran dachte, was er in dieser Situation getan hätte, wäre er nicht am vorherigen Tag Professor Binns begegnet.

Die Schüler wurden von McGonagall dem Alphabet nach in einer Reihe aufgestellt. Milo verfluchte, wie schon so oft, seinen Nachnamen. Wieso konnte er nicht Liadon-Amastacia heißen? Die einzige Person, die vor ihm stand, war ein blondes rosagesichtiges Mädchen.

„W-was denkst du, muss ich machen?", fragte es mit Schrecken im Gesicht. „Ich bin die Erste! Wieso bin ich _immer _die Erste?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird nichts Schlimmes passieren", sagte Milo. „Sie lassen _jeden_ diesen Test machen, oder? Wie schwierig kann es denn dann sein?"

„A-aber..."

„Und übrigens können sie nicht jedes Schuljahr damit beginnen, alle neuen Schüler zu demütigen."

„Vielleicht ist alles nur ein grausamer Scherz und alle werden mich auslachen", sagte sie unter Tränen.

„Wenn sie das tun, lasse ich magische Hölle auf sie los", murmelte Milo. Was er meinte, war, ‚wenn sie das (mit _mir_) tun, lasse ich magische Hölle los', aber das war nicht das, was das verängstigte Mädchen hörte.

„Würdest du? Für mich? D-danke!"

„Schon gut", sagte Milo etwas verlegen und suchte nach ein paar einigermaßen passenden, ermutigenden Phrasen. „Du bist mutiger, als du denkst. Behalte das einfach im Kopf und lauf selbstsicher da hoch, und was auch immer passiert, passiert. Ähm. In jedem Menschen ist Mut verborgen, man muss nur genau hinsehen", sagte er, der letzte Satz etwas lahm.

„Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann", sagte McGonagall zu ihnen. „Abbot, Hannah!"

Das Mädchen sah entschlossen aus, als es zu dem Stuhl lief, und während Hannah in einem anderem Leben nach Hufflepuff gekommen wäre (nicht dass das etwas wäre, wofür man sich schämen müsste, natürlich nicht), benötigte der Hut, als er auf ihren Kopf gesetzt wurde, vielleicht weil sie _ich bin mutiger, als ich denke, ich bin mutiger, als ich denke, ich bin mutiger, als ich denke_ dachte, nur einen Augenblick, bevor er brüllte:

„GRYFFINDOR!"

„Amastacia-Liadon, Milo!", sagte McGonagall. _Naja, wird schon schiefgehen._

„GRYFFINDOR!", schrie der Hut, als er seinen Kopf noch nicht einmal richtig berührt hatte, und sein neues Haus applaudierte, als ob das nicht bereits eine ausgemachte Sache gewesen sei. Gryffindor war _offensichtlich _das Haus für Hauptcharaktere. Seine Annahme wurde bestätigt, als Neville, Hermine, Ron und Harry alle nach Gryffindor kamen (obwohl der Hut seltsamerweise Schwierigkeiten zu haben schien, Harry richtig einzuordnen). Draco und seine Leibdiener wurden Slytherin zugeteilt. Milo fragte sich kurz, was geschehen wäre, wenn Crabbe oder Goyle nach Gryffindor geschickt worden wären - oder, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer, nach Hufflepuff. Milo schaute umher und bemerkte, dass seltsamerweise die Teller und Schüsseln auf den Tischen leer waren. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, packte seine Unerschöpflichen Essensrationen aus und begann zu essen.

„Was hast du da?", fragte Hannah, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen neben ihm am Tisch saß. Links von Milo saß Hermine, daneben Harry, Ron und Neville.

„Unerschöpfliche Essensrationen", erklärte Milo und zeigte auf das blaue Samtsäckchen. „Man sieht sie nicht oft - ich habe in einem obskuren Buch von ihnen gelesen und musste sie speziell anfertigen lassen - aber sie sind echt nützlich. Jeden Morgen füllt sich der Beutel von selbst wieder."

„Praktisch", sagte sie leicht zweifelnd. „Schmecken sie gut?"

„Oh, das hat mich, glaube ich, noch nie jemand gefragt." Er dachte kurz darüber nach. „Schmeckt ein bisschen wie Müsli, aber sogar noch langweiliger."

Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir mussten uns doch kein Essen von zuhause einpacken, oder? Sie _werden_ uns etwas zu essen geben?", fragte sie. Milo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hermine?", fragte er, weil er annahm, dass sie es wusste.

Hermine schwieg kurz, als ob sie in ihrem Gehirn einen Katalog nach passenden Informationen durchsuchte, bevor sie, als ob sie es auswendig gelernt hätte, zitierte:

„‚Hogwarts ist weltbekannt dafür, einige der besten Kochelfen überhaupt zu besitzen, und rühmt sich, nie eine Beschwerde über die Qualität der Speisen erhalten zu haben. Zum Vergleich waren, zur Zeit der fünften Auflage dieses Buches von 1999, in der Durmstrang-Akademie vierhundertvierundvierzig Beschwerden eingegangen'", sagte sie. „Es steht in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Du solltest das Buch einmal lesen."

„Elfen?", fragte Milo ungläubig. „Zum Kochen?" Milo hatte noch nie von einem Elf gehört, der sich einer Bratpfanne weiter als bis auf zwanzig Fuß genähert hatte, und er bezweifelte, dass auch nur eine einzige Kartoffel auf der Welt jemals von zarten Elfenhänden geschält worden war. Milo war überzeugt, dass sie sie mit einer seltenen arkanen Version von _Nahrung und Wasser erschaffen _hinhielten, weil sonst ihre Zivilisation innerhalb von zwei Wochen zu Staub zerfallen wäre.

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre reich genug, einen Elf zu besitzen", sagte Ron träumerisch. „Ich müsste nie mehr mein Zimmer aufräumen."

Milos Gehirn nahm den Satz wahr, aber sortierte ihn sofort mit der Notiz ‚Konnte nicht eingelesen werden' aus: Einen Elf _besitzen_? Er musste sich verhört haben. Bevor er fragen konnte, erhob der Schulleiter die Stimme.

„Willkommen!", sagte Dumbledore. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quiek!

Danke sehr!"

Und dann setzte er sich wieder hin.

„Ist er... ist er ein bisschen verrückt?", fragte Harry.

„Ähm, naja, er ist ein bisschen durchgeknallt, aber manche sagen, dass er sich tarnt und eigentlich ein Genie ist", sagte Ron.

„Als ich vor kurzem mit ihm gesprochen habe, kam er mir ganz normal vor", sagte Milo.

„Und man wird nicht Großmeister des Zaubergamots und Ganz Hohes Tier der Internationalen Vereinigung von Zauberern, indem man Kronkorken sammelt", sagte Hermine. „Oder völlig verrückt ist", fügte sie hinzu.

Wieder sahen alle sie an.

„Das stand in der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_, und ernsthaft, liest denn _keiner_ von euch?", fragte sie leicht entrüstet.

„Hauptsächlich Quidditchzeitschriften", gestand Ron.

„Zeitungen aus dem Papiermüll, aber nur, wenn die Dursleys mich nicht sehen konnten", bekannte Harry.

„Von Zauberbüchern und grausamen arkanen Wälzern abgesehen? Nicht so viel", sagte Milo.

Hermine seufzte.

„Ihr solltet es mal versuchen, vielleicht findet ihr es aufschlussrei - oh, mein Gott!" Riesige Mengen an Essen erschienen plötzlich vor ihnen.

„Oh, nettes Kunststück", sagte Milo. „Ich _wusste_, dass die Elfen mithilfe von Magie kochen. Diese spitzohrigen Weicheier haben in ihrem Leben noch keinen einzigen Tag gearbeitet."

Mit seinem letzten Satz zog er ein paar seltsame Blicke auf sich, zum Glück waren jedoch die meisten zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen, und schenkten ihm kaum Aufmerksamkeit. Harry Potter sah aus, als würde er gleich aus Freude über all das Essen anfangen zu weinen. Milo zuckte mit den Schultern. Während der Rest der Gruppe vom Essen abgelenkt war (Milo zauberte vorsichtshalber _Gift Entdecken_, bevor er es anrührte), beschloss Milo, den Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen, genauer zu betrachten.

Die Lehrer in Hogwarts waren der seltsamste Haufen von Charakteren, den Milo gesehen hatte, seit er angeheuert worden war, einen Trupp unzivilisierter, mordender Gnome zu beseitigen. Einer von ihnen trug einen lilanen Turban. Einer von ihnen war _winzig_ (aus der Ferne konnte Milo nicht beurteilen, ob er ein Gnom, ein Halbling oder ein Zwerg war). Einer von ihnen war Albus Dumbledore. Der letzte... nun, _der_ war _wirklich_ interessant. Schwarzer Umhang. Fettiges Haar. Hakenförmige Nase.

Nekromant, keine Frage. Milo grinste. _Meine Damen und Herren, wir haben unseren dunklen Magier._ Milo schätzte die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass der Lehrer für Du-weißt-schon-wen arbeitete, auf fünfzig Prozent, und dafür, dass er Du-weißt-schon-wer _war_, auf die _anderen_ fünfzig Prozent. Das einzige, was ihm fehlte, war ein Spitzbart.

„Hey, Hermine, wer ist das?" Milo deutete auf den eindeutig bösen Magier.

„Professor Severus Snape, geboren 1960, 1981 vom Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore zum Zaubertrankmeister von Hogwarts ernannt, ist seit 1991 Hauslehrer von Slytherin", rezitierte sie. „_Geschichte Hogwarts'_, Seite 371."

„Es ist wirklich sehr nützlich, dich in der Nähe zu haben, weißt du das?", fragte Milo. Hermine strahlte. „Harry, hör zu. Schreib Snape auf deine Liste, er bedeutet schlechte Neuigkeiten."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte Harry.

„Absolut sicher. Ich meine, _schau_ ihn doch mal an. Er ist ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, um Himmels willen."

„Ähm, ich will ja nicht kleinlich sein, aber wir alle tragen auch Schwarz, Milo", sagte Harry und deutete auf seine Schuluniform.

„Das ist ein anderes Schwarz. Wir tragen schlichtes, funktionales Schwarz. Er trägt _böses_ Schwarz. Ron, hilf mir."

„Fred und George sagen, dass er ein schmieriger Schwachkopf ist und Schüler aus Slytherin übertrieben bevorzugt", sagte Ron. „Sie sagen auch, dass er zur Hälfte eine Fledermaus ist, er Gedanken lesen kann und dass Shampoo automatisch in Flammen aufgeht, wenn es seine Haare berührt, aber ich denke, das letzte haben sie nur erfunden."

„Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach allergisch gegen Shampoo", sagte Hermine. „Er ist ein _Lehrer_. Er kann nicht _böse_ sein, sonst würde Dumbledore ihn nicht hier unterrichten lassen."

Milo lachte laut auf. Er und Hermine hatten eindeutig _sehr_ unterschiedliche Ansichten.

Plötzlich fasste Harry sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Stirn.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Ich habe Snape angesehen und plötzlich hat meine Narbe wehgetan", sagte Harry.

„Die Narbe, wo dich Du-weißt-schon-wer getroffen hat?"

„Nein, die _andere_ Narbe an meiner Stirn, _natürlich_ die Narbe, wo mich Vol- Du-weißt-schon-wer getroffen hat", blaffte Harry. Hermine errötete leicht. „E-entschuldigung", sagte er. „Ich wollte nicht gemein sein, ich war nur plötzlich so _wütend_... es war seltsam."

„Ich denke, das ist im Wesentlichen ein Beweis", sagte Milo. „Harry hat Snape angeschaut und seine Narbe hat ihm wehgetan. Also ist Snape böse."

„Klingt gut", bekräftigte ihn Ron. „Ich meine, _schaut_ ihn euch an. Ernsthaft."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir so voreilige Schlüsse ziehen sollten", sagte Hermine. „Die Art der Kleidung oder die Hygiene eines Menschen haben, egal was für einen schlechten Eindruck sie machen, nichts mit seiner moralischen Einstellung zu tun. Außerdem sollten wir wirklich einem Erwachsenen das mit Harrys Narbe sagen, es könnte wichtig sein - er könnte einen Heiler benötigen."

„Was muss Snape denn tun, ein Baby essen oder so?", fragte Milo. Neue PCs konnten manchmal so _dumm_ sein.

„Er hat noch nichts _getan_", protestierte Hermine.

„Sie hat nicht ganz Unrecht", fügte Harry hinzu. „Alles, was er getan hat, war Sitzen. Vielleicht ist er wirklich nett und ich glaube, keiner von uns weiß schon genug über Magie, um sagen zu können, ob das mit meiner Narbe irgendetwas zu bedeuten hat."

„Ok, es ist immerhin dein Abenteuer. Aber können wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, ihn genau im Auge zu behalten?", bat Milo.

Sie erklärten sich alle einverstanden, Hermine allerdings nur zögerlich.

Dann stand Dumbledore auf, um noch eine Rede zu halten, in der er einige Hausregeln erklärte. Der verbotene Wald war - hah, ja _richtig_. Milo konnte sich keinen besseren Weg vorstellen, Schüler dazu zu ermutigen, dorthin zu gehen und Erfahrungspunkte zu sammeln, als es ihnen zu verbieten. Milo horchte auf, als er von dem verbotenen verschlossenen mysteriösen Korridor hörte. Harry lachte, als Dumbledore sagte, dass jeder, der diesen Korridor durchsuche, einen schmerzhaften Tod sterben werde, aber sonst lachte niemand. Der Schulleiter meinte es ernst.

Milo grinste. Er liebte diese Schule jetzt schon.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben, dass Quidditch erst ab der zweiten Klasse erlaubt ist", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Was ist Quidditch?", fragten Harry, Hermine und Milo wie aus einem Mund. Ron fiel beinahe mit dem Gesicht in den Pudding. Als er sich wieder erholt hatte, erklärte er ihnen die Regeln. Es war eine unglaublich gefährlich klingende Sportart (die Aufgabe zweier Spieler in der Mannschaft war es, schwere Lederbälle auf das gegnerische Team loszulassen!), die auf Besen gespielt wurde. Als Ron den goldenen Schnatz erwähnte, stellte Milo sorgfältige Überlegungen an. So weit er das beurteilen konnte, machte der Erfolg oder Misserfolg des Suchers alles, was die anderen Spieler geleistet hatten, unwichtig. Es schien fast, als ob diese Sportart nur dazu geschaffen worden war, den Suchern eine Möglichkeit zu geben gegeneinander im Wettkampf anzutreten.

„Es _gefällt_ mir!", sagte Milo. „Es hat _alles_. Magie, Gefahr und Regeln, die offensichtlich so verdreht worden sind, dass die PCs glänzen können. Harry, schreib das auf jeden Fall auf." Der Junge, der überlebte, fügte seiner Liste plotrelevanter Begriffe pflichtbewusst einen neuen Punkt hinzu.

„Ich finde, es klingt bescheuert", verkündete Hermine, ohne Rons Proteste zu beachten. „Und viel zu gefährlich, um in einer Schule erlaubt zu sein. Fliegen allgemein klingt furchtbar."

Dumbledore schickte alle zu Bett, also führte Percy - der Vertrauensschüler für Gryffindor - die Erstklässler zu ihren Schlafräumen. Auf dem Weg wurden sie von Peeves attackiert.

„Peeves! Zeig dich!", rief Percy. „Er ist ein Poltergeist - seid vorsichtig, er hört nur auf den Blutigen Baron. Das ist der Hausgeist von Slytherin."

„Merkst du dir alles, Harry?", fragte Milo. Peeves flog vorbei und warf Stöcke auf Nevilles Kopf. „Vertrauensschüler, wenn ich je einen Angriff gesehen habe, dann war das einer. Erlaubnis zum Zurückschlagen?"

„Ich glaube, das ist gerade nicht nötig. Er weiß, dass ich es dem Baron sage, wenn er zu weit geht", sagte Percy. „Außerdem -" Percy wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Peeves einen Eimer Wasser über seinem Kopf ausleerte. „Attackiere ihn mit allem, was du hast, Mr. Amastacia-Liadon. Mit _allem_."

„_Glitzerstaub_!", rief Milo. Der Funkenregen blendete den Poltergeist jetzt für _vierundzwanzig_ Sekunden (LevelUps waren das Beste) und hielten ihn davon ab, unsichtbar zu werden. Peeves wirbelte in erstaunter Wut umher und begann, Spazierstöcke, Pasteten und ähnliche Dinge nach den Schülern zu werfen. „_Federfall_!", zauberte Milo und bremste deren Fall auf eine harmlose Geschwindigkeit hinunter. Als _Coup de grâce_ schuf er, als die Wirkung des Blendungzaubers nachließ, ein _Stilles Trugbild_ des Blutigen Barons, wie er langsam um die Ecke schwebte. Peeves floh und ließ eine Spur glitzernden Staubes hinter sich zurück.

„_Gut_ gemacht!", gratulierte ihm Percy, nachdem er einen Säuberungszauber genutzt hatte, um wieder trocken zu werden. „Geht es allen gut? Hervorragend. Das war Peeves, der Poltergeist, wenn ihr ihm auf den Gängen begegnet, ist es am besten, eine Lehrkraft zu finden, oder den Blutigen Baron. Er wird euch nicht vorsätzlich verletzen - obwohl seine Streiche manchmal außer Kontrolle geraten können -, aber er ist lästig und ihr könntet seinetwegen zu spät zum Unterricht kommen. Nachdem gewisse Schüler Peeves jahrzehntelang als Ausrede für ihr Zuspätkommen benutzt haben, akzeptieren die Lehrer den Poltergeist nicht mehr als Entschuldigung."

Milo konnte nicht glauben, dass es Gefechte _innerhalb der Schlossmauern_ gab. Diese Schule war _genial_. Percy führte sie schließlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor, der von einem nach dem Passwort fragenden Gemälde bewacht wurde. Es war Milo nicht klar gewesen, dass die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern so... _erbittert_... war, dass geheime Stützpunkte und Passwörter benötigt wurden, aber es passte zu seiner allgemeinen Theorie über die Erziehungsmethoden von Hogwarts.

Harry und Milo fühlten sich sofort heimisch, als sie den Gryffindorturm betraten, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Harry war überwältigt von all der Magie und froh, endlich seine furchtbaren Pflegeeltern los zu sein. Das Gefühl von Kameradschaft in dem Schlafsaal war etwas Neues und Wunderbares für ihn. Milo dagegen fühlte die Anziehungskraft, die jeder Magier überall verspürt, ungeachtet des Universums, in dem er sich befindet: Magier = Turm, Turm = Magier. Er war aufgeregt, was den nächsten Tag anging, an dem er die Vorteile des Aufstiegs in das vierte Level genießen und eine Menge neuer Sprüche auswendig lernen würde. Nach kurzem Nachdenken beschloss er, seinem Repertoire _Schweben _und _Unsichtbarkeit_ hinzuzufügen. Er beschloss auch, ein zusätzliches _Stilles Trugbild_ vorzubereiten, um für ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit Peeves gerüstet zu sein.

Der nächste Morgen war... interessant. Es hatte sich herumgesprochen, dass der berühmte Harry Potter in Hogwarts war und Milos bedauernswerter Freund wurde durch andauerndes Wispern und flüchtige Blicke geplagt. Milo schlug ihm vor, sich etwas Schminke von Hannah auszuleihen (Hermine schien nicht der Typ dafür zu sein) und die verräterische Narbe damit zu überdecken (kleine Einzelheiten bedeuteten +5 für Verkleidungswürfe), aber Harry weigerte sich hartnäckig und sagte, sie sei die einzige Erinnerung an seine Eltern. Ron brach bei dem Vorschlag in jaulendes Gelächter aus und meinte, das etwas Eyeliner, oder, wie er sagte, „Guyliner", Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen wirklich gut zur Geltung bringen würde.

In der ersten Stunde hatten sie Kräuterkunde, worüber sich Milo, wie er feststellte, keine Sorgen machen musste. Zuerst befürchtete er, Fertigkeitsränge in Wissen (Natur), oder, Vecna bewahre, Überleben zu benötigen, aber als ihm klar wurde, dass sie _magische_ Pflanzen studieren würden, kam er zu dem Schluss, sein Wissen (Arkanes) sei der Sache gewachsen. Geschichte der Zauberei war ebenfalls überhaupt kein Problem, Milo verbrachte die Stunde damit, sich zu überlegen, was seine Reaktion wäre, wenn der Geist von Professor Binns durchdrehen und damit beginnen würde, die Konstitutionsfertigkeiten der Schüler herabzusetzen, oder wenn ein böser Kleriker auftauchen und mit _Untote Befehligen_ die Kontrolle über den untoten Professor übernehmen würde.

Professor Flitwick unterrichtete Zauberkunst und mit diesem Fach hatte Milo ein Problem. Als spezialisierter Beschwörer war er dazu verpflichtet, auf zwei magische Schulen zu verzichten - er hatte Nekromantie (blasses Make-up und Wimperntusche standen ihm nicht) und Verzauberung (der Gedanke daran, andere mental zu kontrollieren, war ihm unangenehm) gewählt. Die Unterkategorie Zauberkunst gehörte eindeutig zur zweiten Schule, deren Zauber Milo nicht anwenden durfte. Glücklicherweise fiel der leicht aus der Fassung zu bringende Professor, den Milo für eine Art deformierten Gnom hielt, in Ohnmacht, als er bei der Anwesenheitskontrolle Harrys Namen vorlas.

„Was haben wir als nächstes?", fragte Milo Ron.

„Äh warte, ich schau nach", sagte der Rothaarige und suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Stundenplan. „Verwandlung mit McGonagall. Sie soll sehr streng sein."

„Verwandlung, wie? Das könnte... ein Problem sein", sagte Milo stirnrunzelnd. Das beinhaltete wahrscheinlich tatsächliches Zaubern mit einem Zauberstab - etwas, das Milo noch nicht einmal versucht hatte. Er machte sich Sorgen, dass er, falls es ihm tatsächlich glücken sollte, als doppelklassiger Magier/„Zauberer" enden würde und dazu verurteilt wäre, sein restliches Leben als umherlaufender Witz von einem Charakter zu verbringen.

„Warum denn das?", fragte ein Erstklässler-NPC. Die anderen Gryffindors hatten begonnen, sich zwischen den Stunden an Milo zu halten, nachdem es sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass er Peeves verscheuchen konnte.

Professor McGonagall war so erstaunt, das die ganze Klasse pünktlich kam (anscheinend war das noch nie vorgekommen), dass sie ihnen fünf Punkte für Gryffindor gab. Nachdem sie die Schüler vor den Risiken von Verwandlungen gewarnt hatte, trug sie ihnen auf zu versuchen, ein Streichholz in eine Nadel zu verwandeln.

Milo brach der kalte Schweiß aus und er starrte auf das Hölzchen vor ihm. Die Zauberer in dieser Daseinsebene konnten doch nicht im ersten Level _Beliebiges Verwandeln_ anwenden? Das war ein achtes-Level-Zauber! Milo kam sich ein bisschen blöd vor, als er sinnlos mit seinem Zauberstab herumwedelte, wusste aber nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Hermine, die neben ihm saß, hatte es geschafft, ihr Streichholz silbrig werden zu lassen.

Milo kniff die Augen zusammen.

„_Zaubertrick_", murmelte er. Das war ein 0.-Level-Zauber, der von Anfängern zur Übung genutzt wurde - aber es war auch einer der vielseitigsten. Milo zog es vor, ihn sich als eine Art _Wunsch_ vorzustellen. Eine seiner vielen Wirkungsmöglichkeiten war die vorübergehende Änderung der Farbe eines Gegenstandes.

Dann lehnte er sich selbstgefällig in seinem Stuhl zurück, zufrieden mit seiner Leistung.

McGonagall ging im Klassenzimmer umher und ermutigte und unterstützte die sich abmühenden Schüler, an denen sie vorbeikam. Als sie zu Milo kam, runzelte sie jedoch die Stirn und schaute das silberne Streichholz erstaunt an. Für Milo sah es genauso aus wie das von Hermine. McGonagall nahm es in die Hand, untersuchte es sehr genau und ließ es auf den Tisch fallen. Man hörte ein leises, hölzernes _Tick_.

„Mr. Amastacia-Liadon", sagte sie streng, „hast du dein Streichholz _angemalt_?"

„N-nein, Professor", stammelte er. Mist, verflucht seien ihre klassenübergreifenden Ränge im Einschüchtern!

„Gut. Ein Punkt für Gryffindor", sagte sie widerwillig und ging zu Hermine. Sie runzelte die Stirn und untersuchte auch ihr Streichholz. Sie ließ es fallen und man hörte ein silberhelles, metallenes _Ping!_, als es auf dem Tisch auftraf.

„_Gut_ gemacht, Ms. Granger! Es ist viele Jahre her, dass ich jemanden beim ersten Versuch mehr als nur die Farbe habe verändern sehen! Zwei Punkte für Gryffindor!" Hermine wurde ein bisschen rot und warf Milo einen selbstzufriedenen Blick zu.

Als Nächstes hatten sie Zaubertränke - und das zusammen mit den Slytherins. _Wer auch immer die Stundenpläne erstellt_, dachte Milo, _sollte eine Medaille erhalten_. Er konnte sich keine Situationen mit größerem Konfliktpotential vorstellen, als Schulstunden, in denen der Hauslehrer des eindeutig bösen Hauses die Helden und Bösewichte _zusammen_ unterrichtete. Setze einen PC in solch ein Pulverfass, und es gibt so gut wie sicher eine Explosion.

Milo war der einzige Gryffindor, der lächelte, als sie Snapes Kerker betraten. _Kerker_. Es war _zu lang_ her, dass Milo in einem richtigen Kerker gewesen war. Alles, was für einen perfekten Tag noch fehlte, waren ein, zwei Trolle.

Milo wusste nicht genau, was unten im Kerker passieren würde. Aber er wusste, dass jemand ein Gefecht beginnen würde, und er _wusste_, wer es erfolgreich beenden würde.

Er wählte seinen Tisch mit Bedacht und setzte sich genau in die Mitte des Klassenzimmers. Die anderen Gryffindors saßen auf der rechten Seite, sodass die linke Klassenzimmerhälfte leer blieb - eine klare Botschaft an die Slytherins (falls sie sich dazu herabließen, zu erscheinen). Von der Grenze zwischen den beiden Gruppen aus würde Milo mit einem gut gesetzten Zauber alle Slytherin-Erstklässler in der ersten Runde des Gefechts erwischen.

Es gibt eine selten benutzte Regel (und Milo liebte selten benutzte Regeln), die sogenannte _vorbestimmte Aktion_. Ein Charakter kann, wenn er an der Reihe ist, eine gewisse Aktion vorbestimmen, die durch etwas, das er im Voraus festlegt, ausgelöst wird. Das erlaubt eine schnelle Reaktion, solange man gut vorbereitet ist.

Als die Slytherins einer nach dem anderen hereinkamen (einige waren mit Kalk bedeckt, ein stummer Beleg für Peeves' „humorvolle Streiche"), bestimmte Milo eine Aktion vor: Glitzerstaub _in der Mitte der Slytherinseite des Raumes, sobald ein Slytherin sich einem Gryffindor gegenüber offensiv verhält. _Das sollte ausreichen.

Snape kam herein und man sah ihm an, dass er etwas im Schilde führte. Er begann die Klassenliste schnell durchzugehen und hielt bei Harrys Namen inne.

„Ah, ja", sagte er leise. „Unsere neue - _Berühmtheit_." Malfoy und seine beiden Begleiter kicherten. Die anderen Gryffindors, die an der Grenze zu den Slytherins saßen - Neville, Hannah und Lavender - saßen angespannt da, die Hände neben den Zauberstäben. Snape begann mit seinem einleitenden Monolog und redete für Milos Geschmack ein bisschen _zu_ liebevoll über die ‚subtile Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei'.

„Potter!", sagte Snape plötzlich. Harry saß kerzengerade da und kurz blitzte Angst in seinem Gesicht auf. „Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Milo runzelte die Stirn. _Nichts_, dachte er. _Außer natürlich einen furchtbaren Gestank._

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir", sagte Harry. _Aha, gut, sogar Zauberern misslingt ab und zu ein Wissenswurf._

„Tz, tz, tz - Ruhm ist eben nicht alles", höhnte Snape. _Ok, dass ist einfach nur _unverschämt_._

„Versuchen wir's noch einmal. Potter, wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?"

Hermines Hand schoss in die Luft, Milos Hand ebenfalls.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir", sagte Potter mit nur leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?"

_Ok, es gibt keinen Grund, den armen _Gryffindorjungen_ so zu behandeln_, dachte Milo._ Der Hauslehrer von Slytherin verhält sich geradezu _offensiv_ einem... Oh, Mist._

„_GLITZERSTAUB_!"

11


	4. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung

**Kapitel 4**

**Der Lehrer für Verteidigung**

Ihr wisst doch, es hätte wirklich auch schlimmer kommen können", sagte Hermine.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie", sagte eine von den Patil-Zwillingen (die aus Gryffindor, wie auch immer sie hieß).

„Naja", sagte Lavender, „wenigstens gab es nur wenig Blutvergießen."

„Und die Ärzte von St. Mungo sagen, dass sich Neville vermutlich vollständig erholen wird", fügte Hannah Abbot hinzu.

„Und wir sind nicht von der Schule geflogen", betonte Hermine.

„Und außerdem", fuhr Lavender fort, „hat Snape es geschafft, mit _Finite_ diese Kröte zu entfernen - wer hat die überhaupt heraufbeschworen? Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie einen solchen orangenen Farbton gesehen -, bevor Pansy Parkinson einen dauerhaften Schaden erlitten hat."

„Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass er wusste, auf wenn er zielen muss. Ich konnte die beiden nicht auseinanderhalten.", murmelte Ron.

„Ich finde, zehn Punkte Abzug waren eine bemerkenswert zurückhaltende Strafe, wenn man alles zusammen betrachtet", überlegte Hermine laut. „Eine Schande nur, dass es jeweils zehn von jedem einzelnen Erstklässler aus Gryffindor waren."

„Weil, ihr wisst schon, sie sieht ja aus wie eine Kröte", sagte Ron, der enttäuscht über die fehlende Reaktion seiner Mitschüler war.

„Angenommen, wir gehen nicht noch einmal auf die Slytherins los und investieren ein paar Extrastunden harte Arbeit ins Üben und Wiederholen", sagte Hermine fröhlich, „denke ich, dass wir wenigstens die Hufflepuffs - nicht dass irgendetwas an ihnen auszusetzen ist, ein sehr respektables Haus - beim Hauspokal schlagen könnten."

Seamus und einige andere austauschbare Erstklässler seufzten.

„Nichts, was ein goldener Schnatz oder zwei nicht wiedergutmachen könnte", sagte Ron hoffnungsvoll. „Wood meint, dass wir - angenommen, wir finden einen Sucher, der auch nur halb so gut ist, wie Charlie es war - eine ernsthafte Chance haben, den Slytherins dieses Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal abzunehmen."

„_Schluss_", sagte der Blutige Baron. Er erhob nicht die Stimme, seine Worte waren nicht wirklich _laut_ \- sie ähnelten eher einem Flüstern. Aber selbst über die Beschwerden der Elfjährigen (und von Hermine, die schon zwölf war) hinweg war der Geist deutlich zu verstehen. „Seid froh, das es nur Hauspunkte und Strafarbeiten sind... als ich hier noch zur Schule ging, wurden keine Neunschwänzigen Katzen verwendet."

Die Gryffindors wurden still. Ein paar kratzten sich an der Stirn und dachten über die Worte des Barons nach. Harry wusste, dass er es lieber nicht tun sollte - er wusste es _wirklich_ \- aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er musste fragen.

„M-meinen Sie nicht, es wurden _noch_ Neunschwänzige Katzen verwendet?"

„Nein. Die wurden erst später, nachdem Emeric der Böse in Rente gegangen war, von einem schwachen, nachgiebigen Schulleiter eingeführt - einem _Hufflepuff_, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere", sagte der Baron. Harry schluckte. _Wenn eine Peitsche mit neun geknoteten Lederriemen für einen _Hufflepuff_ \- nicht dass irgendetwas an ihnen auszusetzen ist - als sanft genug gegolten hatte, damit das zu ersetzen, was auch immer vorher als Strafe vorgesehen gewesen war..._

Alle Erstklässler aus Gryffindor mussten Strafarbeit ableisten und wurden dabei von dem silberfarbenen Slytheringeist überwacht. Flüchtig betrachtet war ihre Aufgabe ziemlich einfach: Sie sollten die Ritterrüstungen, die die Gänge von Hogwarts säumten, vom Rost befreien. Der Haken daran war nicht, dass sie keine Magie benutzen durften (was sie natürlich nicht durften) oder dass sie vom Blutigen Baron beaufsichtigt wurden (Milo wunderte sich, woher das namensgebende Blut des Blutigen Barons kam. _Es liegt nicht daran, dass er gewaltsam gestorben ist, sonst würde der Fast Kopflose Nick _mindestens_ genauso furchtbar aussehen..._), sondern dass die Bilder an der Wand angewiesen waren, die Gryffindors während ihrer Strafarbeit zu ignorieren.

Jetzt denkst du vielleicht: „Ist das alles?" Und falls es so ist, liegt es daran, dass du noch nie im Alter von elf Jahren nach Ladenschluss in einem Einkaufszentrum gewesen bist, ganz allein, nur mit einem Teddybären. Nur dass in diesem Fall das Einkaufszentrum (der neuesten Zählung nach und aufgerundet) eine völlig unbekannte Zahl von Stockwerken hat. Und die Treppen bewegen sich. Dasselbe tun einige Stockwerke. Ein Korridor scheint sich irgendwo auf halbem Weg zu drehen, und an seinem Ende läufst du auf Stein und an der Decke gibt es einen Teppich. Aber nur jeden zweiten Dienstag, außer in Schaltjahren. Und das Einkaufzentrum ist ein Schloss. Und dieses Schloss ist Hogwarts.

_Und du hast deinen Teddybären verloren._

Hannah (Neville befand sich immer noch im St. Mungo) benötigte nur eine halbe Stunde, um zu verschwinden.

„Ok, zuallererst müssen wir ruhig bleiben", sagte Hermine besonnen, „und als _Gruppe_ nach ihr suchen. Solange wir alle zusammenbleiben, sollte es -"

„Nein, das ist Blödsinn", unterbrach Ron. „Hier kreuzen sich zwei Gänge und wir sind immer noch zu neunt. Wir können sie schneller finden, wenn wir uns aufteilen und zwei in jede Richtung schicken außer in eine, in die drei gehen. Je schneller wir sie finden, desto schneller können wir diese bescheuerten Statuen saubermachen."

„Nein, es gibt nur drei Richtungen, in die wir gehen sollten, wenn wir nicht wieder zurücklaufen wollen, und überhaupt sollten wir uns nicht aufteilen, sonst müssen _wir_ auch noch _dich_ suchen -"

„Was, nur weil du so viel _klüger_ bist als wir alle?", fragte Ron grob. „Wie du weißt, könnte es auch sein, dass _wir dich_ suchen müssen!"

„Genau das meine ich doch!", rief Hermine.

„Also sind wir uns einig. Wir teilen uns auf."

„Nein!", rief Milo. „Man bleibt _immer_ in der Gruppe! _Immer_!"

„Das musst gerade du sagen, du hast uns das alles hier doch erst eingebrockt", beschuldigte ihn Lavender.

„Sagt das Mädchen, das Flammen auf Pansy Parkinson losgelassen hat", murmelte das Patil-Mädchen.

„Diese Kuh hatte es verdient", verteidigte sich Lavender. „Sie hat mich als Kuh beschimpft."

„Das ist doch jetzt unwichtig", sagte Hermine. „Wir müssen Hannah finden. Der beste Weg ist, systematisch jeden Raum und jeden Gang, in den sie in zehn Minuten gelangt sein könnte, zu durchsuchen, und das als Gruppe."

„Das könnte bis ans Ende unseres Lebens dauern!", sagte Ron. „Wir teilen uns lieber auf und finden sie dann auch!"

„Nein, ich sage dir -"

„Gut, machen wir einen Kompromiss? Ich teile mich mit Harry, Dean und Seamus auf und du und die anderen, ihr bleibt zusammen. Kommst du, Harry?"

Harry sah Milo und Hermine entschuldigend an und folgte dann Ron und den anderen beiden in den rechten Korridor.

Hermine seufzte. „Ok, der Rest von uns kann ja beim linken Korridor beginnen und sich dann systematisch -"

„Wer sagt eigentlich, dass du bestimmst?", fragte Lavender. „Parvati, Fay und ich nehmen den Mittleren. Wir werden Hannah finden und wieder mit dem Statuenputzen anfangen, wähnend ihr euch noch _organisiert_." Lavender schritt, von zwei Hexen gefolgt, davon.

„Parvati!", sagte Milo. „_Das_ ist also ihr Name."

Hermine seufzte.

„Weißt du, manchmal wünschte ich, ich wäre nach Ravenclaw gekommen", murmelte sie. „So ein Verhalten würde sich da nicht durchsetzen können. Ich nehme an, du hast keine Tricks auf Lager?"

„Viele", sagte Milo. „Aber_ Kreatur Aufspüren_ ist ein viertes-Level-Zauber. Und außer wenn Hannah ein unglückliches Ende gefunden hat, kann ich sie mit _Gegenstand Aufspüren_ nicht finden."

„Oh", sagte Hermine. „Du kannst mit Magie also Gegenstände finden, aber keine Lebewesen?"

„Ja, das meinte ich gerade. Jeden Gegenstand, den ich tatsächlich vorher gesehen habe, oder, wenn es allgemein um eine Sorte von Gegenständen geht und sich davon mehrere in der Nähe befinden, den, der am wenigsten weit weg ist."

„Finde ihren Umhang", entschied Hermine.

Milo hielt inne.

„Ich denke, das ist Betrug", sagte er. „Oder zumindest werden die Regeln so weit verbogen, dass sie fast brechen... Es _gefällt_ mir." Er stellte sich Hannahs Umhang so gut er konnte vor - das war leicht, weil es genau der gleiche war, den auch er und Hermine trugen. „_Gegenstand Aufspüren_ \- Hannahs Umhang."

„Und, wo ist sie?"

„Ähm. Irgendwo links vor uns, ein bisschen weiter oben. Jetzt unten. Jetzt wieder oben."

„Was? Weißt du ungefähr, wie weit sie entfernt ist?"

„Nein, nur dass sie in Reichweite des Zaubers sein muss. Höchstens 560 Fuß."

Sie beschlossen, nach rechts zu laufen, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass es der richtige Weg war, genau so groß war wie beim mittleren Gang, und sie würden sich nicht mit Lavender und ihren Begleiterinnen (wer auch immer die zwei Mädchen waren) herumschlagen müssen.

„Ich wünschte, Neville wäre hier", sagte Milo.

„Warum?", fragte Hermine im Gehen. Sie dachte, dass er - für einen Jungen - ziemlich nett war, aber er war nicht wirklich _hilfreich_.

„Naja, dann wäre er derjenige, der verlorengegangen wäre. Dann würden wir nach ihm suchen", erklärte er, „nicht nach Hannah Abbot."

„Du hast eine sehr ungewöhnliche Weltanschauung, weißt du das? Also, sag mir", fragte sie beinahe ein wenig boshaft, „warum wäre es dir lieber, Hannah wäre bei uns?"

„Weil wir dann zu dritt wären und eine größere Chance hätten, gute Entdeckwürfe fertigzubringen."

„_Was_ fertigzubringen?"

„Entdeckwürfe. Du machst sie, wenn, sagen wir mal, Peeves von hinten an dich heranschleicht. Und ich habe das Gefühl, uns ist ein Wurf missglückt."

„Und warum?"

„Nur ein Gefühl, das ich manchmal bekomme - warte. Hannah bewegt sich." Der Zauber zog ihn jetzt statt nach links vorne eher nach rechts. Und dann nach unten, und zwar schnell. „Sie fällt", sagte er. „Und je nach Entfernung könnte es sehr schnell sein."

„Wir sollten _auf der Stelle_ einen Lehrer finden", sagte Hermine. „Sie könnte verletzt sein."

„Ausnahmsweise mal bin ich der gleichen Meinung - aber wie wollen wir einen finden? Mach dir nichts vor, wir haben uns verlaufen."

„Oh Mann!", sagte Hermine. „Es muss doch _etwas_ geben, was wir tun können. Was für Zaubersprüche kennst du noch?"

Milo begann, sie aufzulisten. Bei einem gewöhnlichen Magier wären es vielleicht ein Dutzend gewesen oder so - aber Milo war kein gewöhnlicher Magier. Er war ein _optimierter_ Magier, und er hatte die Fähigkeit, magische Schriftrollen herzustellen, gegen eine ziemlich seltsame Fähigkeit eingetauscht, die es ihm erlaubte, alle Arten von Magier-Erkenntniszaubern zu verwenden - Zauber zum Auftreiben von Dingen, Informationen und Menschen -, von denen er gehört hatte. Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass sie auch für Nichtmagiersprüche verwendet werden konnte, aber Milo wollte nichts riskieren. Er kannte die Schauergeschichten darüber, was denen passieren konnte, die die Regeln zu stark zurechtbogen... Es reicht wohl, wenn man sagt, dass das Universum launisch sein konnte.

„Du kannst _Gedanken lesen_?" Hermine schnappte nach Luft, als Milo ihr _Gedanken Wahrnehmen_ erklärte. „Du bist ein Leligimentor!"

„Erstens ist das kein Wort und zweitens kann ich nur oberflächliche Gedanken lesen. Außerdem gibt es einen ganzen Haufen Beschränkungen."

„Außer _Gegenstand Aufspüren _ist nicht wirklich etwas dabei, das uns hilft. Ziemlich viele deiner Zaubersprüche scheinen auf das Kämpfen ausgerichtet zu sein, was nicht sehr nützlich sein kann."

Milo lachte leise.

„Vielleicht nicht heute. Wir haben ein echtes Problem, oder?"

„Leider", sagte Hermine. Sie seufzte und ließ sich an der Wand hinabrutschen, bis sie auf dem kalten Steinboden saß. „Wenn wir doch nur die Portraits um Hilfe bitten könnten."

„K-k-könnte ich vielleicht b-behilflich sein?", fragte eine ängstliche Stimme. Hinter ihnen stand der fahrig wirkende Professor Quirrell.

„Siehst du. Hab dir gesagt, dass uns ein Entdeckwurf misslungen ist", murmelte Milo.

„Professor! Sie müssen uns helfen!", stieß Hermine hervor. „Hannah ist verlorengegangen und alle sind losgerannt, um sie zu finden, und jetzt haben wir uns hoffnungslos verlaufen. Wir können die Portraits nicht um Hilfe bitten, weil wir... Strafarbeiten... machen... müssen." Die letzten vier Worte sprach sie langsam aus, als ob ihr Mund sie seltsam und fremdartig fände. Milo zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte auch noch nie Strafarbeiten ableisten müssen, aber andererseits war er ja vorher nie wirklich zur Schule gegangen.

„S-sollte nicht f-furchtbar schwer sein", stammelte Quirrell. „A-als ich einmal in R-R-Rumänien war, wurde meine G-Gruppe von V-V-V-" Er wurde weiß im Gesicht und setzte sich zitternd hin. „V-Vampiren getrennt."

_Es gibt Vampire in dieser Welt?_, dachte Milo besorgt. Er beschloss im Kopf zu behalten, dass er Vorkehrungen gegen Vampire treffen musste._ Knoblauch, Heilige Symbole... Wo ist der Kleriker, wenn man einen braucht?_ Milo schnüffelte. Quirrells Turban verströmte einen unverwechselbaren Knoblauchgeruch. _Klug_, dachte Milo, _falls sie nachtragend sind und herkommen, um sich zu rächen_.

„Warten Sie", sagte Milo. „Die Vampire in dieser Welt: Verhalten sie sich wie, äh, normale Vampire? Sie wissen schon, dass sie Blut saugen, nie alt werden, andere in Vampire verwandeln können? Solche Sachen?"

„J-j-ja", stammelte Quirrell widerwillig. Er wollte eindeutig nicht weiter über Vampire sprechen.

„Sie _altern nicht_", wiederholte Milo. „Sie können also ewig leben, solange ihnen nicht das Blut ausgeht oder jemand sie pfählt?"

„I-ich sch-sch-sch-schätze schon", sagte Quirrell. Er stotterte jetzt immer häufiger.

„Milo, wir müssen Hannah finden. Über Vampire können wir uns ja später Sorgen machen, ok?", sagte Hermine.

„Nein, das ist wichtig", sagte er. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um _Hannah ist auch wichtig_ zu sagen, also fügte Milo „wirklich wichtig" hinzu.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, aber wurde still. Quirrell schaute fasziniert.

„Also: Wir wissen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer um jeden Preis unsterblich werden wollte, richtig?", sagte Milo. „Ich weiß nicht viel, aber für mich klang es so, als ob das einer seiner hauptsächlichen Beweggründe war."

„Ja", sagte Quirrell. „Er hat immer nach Unsterblichkeit gestrebt."

„Und wir wissen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer nicht wirklich gestorben ist", sagte Milo. Hermine seufzte. _Wir_ wissen _das nicht_, dachte sie. _Wir vermuten es nicht einmal. Es gibt nicht die Spur eines Beweises._

„Wissen wir das?", fragte Quirrell. „Wissen wir das _wirklich_? Wer weiß noch davon?"

„Nur wir, aber für jeden, der ein Hirn besitzt, ist es offensichtlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Dumbledore alles darüber weiß, und Harry, Hermine, Ron und ich werden ihn natürlich aufhalten. Egal, zurück zum Thema: Zum Vampir werden ist nicht so kompliziert wie, sagen wir mal, irgendeine Art von geheimem dunklen Ritual für ewiges Leben oder was weiß ich was. Alles, was man braucht, sind ein paar Untergebene und ein Vampir: Vampir verwandelt dich, Untergebene töten den alten Vampir, du bist frei."

„Und was ist der Sinn davon?", fragte Quirrell.

„Unsterblichkeit natürlich. Für immer untot sein. Ich denke, wir sollten ernsthaft die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer ein Vampir ist", schloss Milo. Er hatte das nagende Gefühl, ihm sei ein Fertigkeitswurf misslungen, aber das hatte wahrscheinlich nichts zu bedeuten. „Er scheint nicht der Typ zu sein, den es stört, so oft Blut trinken zu müssen, um leben zu können."

Quirrell runzelte die Stirn, aber sagte nichts.

„Wir müssen _Hannah_ finden", betonte Hermine. „Sie könnte in ernsthafter Gefahr sein - und die anderen Erstklässler sind immer noch im ganzen Schloss verstreut."

„Als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, ist d-die junge M-Miss Abbot zum U-Ufer des Sees geschwommen", sagte Quirrell und seine Augen sahen kurz in die Ferne. Milo wunderte sich, was es für einen Grund dafür gab, Gestenloses und Lautloses Zaubern für _Ausspähen _zu verwenden. „Percy der G-G-G-G- ah, euer V-Vertrauensschüler hat sich bemüht, ihr m-mit einem Sch-Schwebezauber zu h-helfen. I-ich glaube, es geht ihr ganz gut."

„Da bin ich jetzt wirklich erleichtert. Ich frage mich, wie sie dorthin gekommen ist", sagte Hermine. „Wir sollten wahrscheinlich versuchen, auch die anderen zu finden."

Die Aufgabe stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als sie gedacht hatten, und selbst mit der Hilfe der Gemälde (die auf Quirrells Aufforderung hin versuchten, die Schüler zu finden, aber nicht mit ihnen sprechen durften) benötigten sie beinahe den ganzen Nachmittag dafür. Lavender und Co waren von Peeves aufgehalten worden, der es geschafft hatte, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Hannah sich gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke befand (und dann wieder nach der nächsten Ecke und wieder der nächsten und so weiter, bis sie sich hoffnungslos verlaufen hatten), während Ron sich in ein altes ungenutztes Klassenzimmer verirrt hatte, dessen Tür verschwunden war, als er sich umdrehte. Harry und Seamus waren von Filch in die Ecke getrieben worden, der ihnen einen langen Vortrag übers Umherstreunern hielt. Schließlich fanden sie auch Dean, der gemütlich im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor saß und sich weigerte zu erzählen, wie er dorthin gekommen war.

„Super", sagte Hermine beunruhigt, „wirklich super. Mit den Strafarbeiten und der Jagd nach unseren Klassenkameraden hatte ich einen ganzen Tag keine Gelegenheit,_ Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung_ auch nur anzurühren! Ich habe wahrscheinlich alles vergessen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist _morgen_!"

„Sie ist unerträglich, findest du nicht?", fragte Ron Harry, der sich bei der Frage unwohl zu fühlen schien. „Wie oft hast du dieses Buch schon gelesen, Hermine?"

„Drei Mal", sagte sie, dann wurde sie blass. „Oh mein Gott, nur drei Mal! Ich werde _überhaupt_ nichts wissen, was, wenn es ein _Quiz_ gibt oder er _mich etwas fragt_, ich werde v-vor allen stehen und nicht den Unterschied zwischen einem Grindeloh und einem Irrwicht wissen!"

„Was, im Namen von Elminsters spitzem Hut, ist ein Irrwicht?", fragte Milo.

„Ein Schädling, der das Aussehen von dem annimmt, was der, der ihn sieht, am meisten fürchtet", sagte sie mit wackeliger Stimme.

„Ihr habt hier gestaltwechselnde Angstmonster als Schädlinge?", fragte Milo beeindruckt. „Cool!" Mordy, der auf seiner Schulter saß, nickte nachdrücklich.

„W-wir nehmen sie erst in der dritten Klasse durch, aber vielleicht will Professor Quirrell uns überrumpeln, wie Snape es bei Harry getan hat, also habe ich gedacht, ich sollte vorbereitet sein und ein bisschen mehr lesen, aber was, wenn es nicht genug ist? Und ich sitze dann da wie Harry, bis dieser kriegswütige Irre wieder auf die Slytherins losgeht", sie nickte Richtung Milo. „Es tut mir _Leid_! Ich wollte nicht so unausstehlich sein!" Sie sah völlig aufgelöst aus.

„Hermine, es ist alles ok. Ron ist nur aufgebracht, weil du Recht hattest, was das Aufteilen anging, und er dann blöd dastand", sagte Harry besänftigend. Er sah zu Ron. „Tut mir Leid, aber es _war_ so." Er drehte sich wieder zu Hermine. „Es ist ihm peinlich, das ist alles."

„Was? Mir soll das peinlich sein?", fragte Ron abwehrend. „Nein. Es ist nur so, dass dieser Bücherwurm ständig nur auf eine Gelegenheit _lauert,_ zu zeigen, wie viel besser sie ist als wir. Wirklich, sie sollte lieber nach Ravenclaw. Dann müssten ihre eigenen Leute sich mit ihr herumschlagen."

Hermine flüchtete schluchzend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Hannah durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, die eine Medusa mit PC-Klassen-Leveln hätten versteinern können, und jagte ihr nach.

„Was?", fragte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, sie wurde von einem _Tiefe Verzweiflung_-Zauber getroffen", sagte Milo. „Vielleicht sollte ich nach ihr suchen und schauen, ob ich -"

„Nein", sagte Parvati Patil.

„- den Zauber auflösen kann", beendete er seinen Satz. „Dann würde es ihr wieder gut gehen."

„Denke nicht daran. Hannah kümmert sich darum, du bleibst hier. Magie", sagte Parvati, „ist nicht das Problem. Ron, kann ich mal mit dir reden?", fragte sie und klang dabei trügerisch sanft.

„Ja, gleich, Harry und ich wollten gerade Zauberschach spielen", sagte er.

„Nein Ron, _jetzt_", beharrte das Mädchen.

o-o-o-o

Ich habe endlich eine Antwort von meinen Kontakten im Ministerium erhalten", sagte Dumbledore zu den versammelten Hauslehrern.

„Albus, das hat fast eine Woche gedauert. Hätten sie nicht früher antworten können?", kritisierte McGonagall, die ihm schräg gegenüber saß. Sie wunderte sich, wie er in seinem Büro überhaupt denken konnte, mit all den surrenden und knackenden silbernen Gerätschaften. Wenn sie einmal, was hoffentlich noch lange dauern würde, Schulleiterin wurde, würde sie sie vorsichtig und respektvoll in einen Toilettenraum transportieren lassen. Einen sauberen natürlich, aber auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses.

„Leider könnte selbst Merlin persönlich sich keinen Zauberspruch ausdenken, der gegen die Verwaltungsbürokratie ankommt", seufzte Dumbledore. „Die kurze Antwort ist, dass in letzter Zeit keine Angriffe auf irgendeinen Wohnsitz eines reichen Zauberers gemeldet wurden und es wurde auch keine Zauberei Minderjähriger in der Umgebung von Hogsmeade registriert."

„Ich wusste es", sagte Snape höhnisch grinsend. „Der Junge hat ein Netz von Lügen für uns gesponnen. Kein Kind könnte Todessern entkommen."

„Ich hatte wirklich besser von ihm gedacht", seufzte McGonagall. „Naja, ich schätze, er _ist_ nur ein Junge. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten über den Besen, Filius?"

„Nun, wie wir alle wissen, werden bei der AfMS gemeldete Diebstähle vertraulich behandelt", sagte Filius. McGonagall seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft, sie würden durch den Besen neue Anhaltspunkte erhalten. „Aber aus meinen Duelliertagen habe ich einen Freund in der Mysterienabteilung und der teilte sich ein Büro mit jemandem aus der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung, und _der_ sagt, dass, obwohl es keine offiziellen Akten darüber gibt, seine alte Flamme in der Unterabteilung, die sich um Besenregistrierungen kümmert, behauptet, Walden Macnair - der als Scharfrichter für das Ministerium arbeitet, aber ein ehemaliger Todesser ist - habe vor kurzem einen Nimbus 2000 gekauft", sagte Flitwick stolz und hielt dann inne, um Atem zu schöpfen.

„Was uns was genau sagt? Diese... Besen... sind, wie ich veranlasst bin zu glauben, sehr beliebt", sagte Snape.

„Sie sind auch sehr teuer, und Macnair besaß bereits einen", sagte Flitwick gelassen.

„Das muss nichts heißen. Man kann auch zwei Besen besitzen", sagte Snape. Er nickte jedoch Dumbledore kurz und unauffällig zu. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Ich habe andere Informationen, und ich wage nicht zu sagen von wem oder von wo, die nahelegen, dass die Todesser wieder aktiv sind."

Professor Sprout schnappte nach Luft.

„Das doch bestimmt nicht? Nicht nach dem Tod ihres Anführers und mit den wenigen Mitgliedern, die es noch gibt?", fragte sie, ihre Stimme voller Angst.

„Ich fürchte schon, Pomona."

„Wir sollten sofort die Auroren kontaktieren!", rief McGonagall aus.

„Ohne irgendeinen Beweis? Lucius würde dafür sorgen, dass jeder Beteiligte gefeuert wird", höhnte Snape auf seinem Stuhl lümmelnd.

„Ich fürchte, Severus, dass du recht hast", sagte Dumbledore. „Wir werden in Zukunft besonders wachsam sein müssen."

„Und was ist mit dem Jungen?", fragte Flitwick.

„Er soll seine Ausbildung in Hogwarts weiterführen, bis er lernt, seine Magie zu kontrollieren - Unfälle wie der in Severus' Zaubertränkestunde dürfen nicht an Orten geschehen, an denen Muggel zusehen könnten - und bis wir sicher sind, dass Macnair und die anderen vergessen haben, dass Milo den Besen gestohlen hat", sagte Dumbledore. „Er scheint ein außerordentlich verwirrtes und unruhiges Waisenkind zu sein, aber er hat ein gutes Herz. Quirrell hat sich heute Abend sehr lobend über ihn geäußert, und wie er - leider ohne Erfolg - versucht hat, bei der Rettung einiger Gryffindorschüler, die sich verirrt hatten, zu helfen."

Snape lächelte kurz. Auf diese Bestrafung war er besonders stolz.

„Was mich zu einer anderen Angelegenheit bringt", fuhr Dumbledore ernst fort. „Hagrid hat etwas äußerst Besorgniserregendes im verbotenen Wald entdeckt." Die Hauslehrer hörten aufmerksam zu. „Er hat Anzeichen - Blut, etwas Haar - dafür gefunden, dass jemand die Einhörner, die dort leben, angegriffen hat."

Sprout schnappte nach Luft. McGonagall sah wie betäubt aus. Flitwick schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sogar Snape schaute entrüstet. Ein Angriff auf ein Einhorn war niederträchtig, sogar nach seinen Maßstäben.

„Hagrid konnte nicht herausfinden, wer oder was diese Angriffe verursacht, aber Quirrell hat sich, in seiner Eigenschaft als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, freiwillig dafür gemeldet, die Nachforschungen zu übernehmen. Er sagte, es sei wahrscheinlich irgendeine blutrünstige Kreatur dafür verantwortlich - oder vielleicht sogar ein mächtiger dunkler Magier."

Wenn die Menge an Erstaunen, die die versammelten Lehrer empfanden, durch, sagen wir, Wasser ausgedrückt würde, wobei ein ziemlich großer, mit Meerwasser gefüllter Strandeimer aus Plastik die Überraschung darstellt, die man empfindet, wenn ein Politiker im Parlament etwas Vernünftiges vorschlägt, und eine Badewanne voller Wasser die _theoretische_ Überraschung darstellt, die man empfinden würde, wenn die Idee _nicht_ von der Opposition bespöttelt wird, dann könnte ihr vorangegangenes Erstaunen (als sie von den Angriffen auf die Einhörner hörten) in einer Zwei-Liter-Flasche Diätcola (die erwähnte Diätcola wurde zusammen mit anderen giftigen Chemikalien sicher entsorgt) gesammelt werden, während ihr derzeitiges Erstaunen, verursacht durch die Aussage, Quirrell habe sich freiwillig für etwas Gefährliches gemeldet, beinahe, aber nicht ganz, die Größe des Mittelmeeres besaß.

„Nun", stellte McGonagall nachdenklich fest, „anscheinend haben wir den Verteidigungslehrer unterschätzt."

„Er scheint sich im Notfall tatsächlich zusammenreißen zu können", sagte Filius. „Ich bin ziemlich stolz auf ihn, muss ich sagen."

„Er hat außerdem darauf hingewiesen, dass es eine _ausgezeichnete_ Möglichkeit zur Strafarbeit ist", sagte Dumbledore. „Mit ihm und Hagrid wären die Schüler durchaus sicher, aber dennoch eingeschüchtert."

„Du schlägst doch nicht vor, dass wir _mit Absicht _Kinder in den verbotenen Wald schicken - er trägt seinen Namen nicht ohne _Grund_, Albus -, damit sie nach etwas jagen, das niederträchtig genug ist, Einhörner anzugreifen?"

„Ich für meinen Teil finde die Idee ziemlich gut", sagte Snape. „Sollte diesen _Jungen_ dazu bringen, es sich zweimal zu überlegen, bevor er _meine_ Schüler angreift."

o-o-o-o

Ich habe gehört, dass es _Werwölfe_ im verbotenen Wald gibt!", sagte Ron, als sie die Neuigkeiten erfuhren. McGonagall hatte sie darüber informiert, dass Quirrell alternative Strafarbeiten für Harry, Ron, Hermine und Milo anbot; und dass diese zwar besonders fürchterlich seien, dafür dann aber _alle_ Gryffindors weniger Statuen putzen müssten.

„Wir haben kein Vollmond", seufzte Hermine.

„Was, Werwölfe gibt es _wirklich_?", fragte Harry.

„_Natürlich_, jeder weiß das", sagte Ron. „Es gibt sie genauso wie Drachen und Kobolde."

„_Drachen_ gibt es wirk - egal. Wenn wir das tun, müssen wir weniger Statuen putzen - und nach dem, was letztes Mal passiert ist, wollen wir diese Arbeit denke ich vermeiden", sagte Harry. „Ich bin dabei."

„Ich auch. _Allein_ die Erfahrung wird es wert sein", sagte Milo. „Und ich komme wahrscheinlich mit allem zurecht, was sie auf mich loslassen."

„Du bist verrückt", sagte Ron. „Ich würde eher _tausend_ Statuen zusätzlich putzen, als einen Fuß in diesen Wald zu setzen."

„Mir geht es wie Ron", sagte Hermine. „Putzen ist nicht so schlimm, und das andere klingt _wirklich gefährlich_."

„Wir werden gut zurechtkommen", sagte Milo. „Quirrell kommt mit und _ich_ mag seine Art."

„Und Hagrid ist auch dabei", sagte Harry. „Was soll denn schon passieren?"

12


	5. Der verbotene Wald

**Kapitel 5**

**Der verbotene Wald**

Sie trafen sich mit Hagrid und dem leicht zitternden Quirinus Quirrell in der Großen Halle. Hagrid, offensichtlich eine Art Halbriesen-Waldläufer, trug eine schwere Armbrust (Milo war skeptisch, eine leichte Armbrust war viel wirkungsvoller) und Fangs Leine. Milo hatte an diesem Morgen seine Zauber sorgfältig vorbereitet und es den ganzen Tag vermieden, sie zu verwenden - das bedeutete, dass die Gryffindors wieder zu spät zum Unterricht kamen, weil Peeves sie ungestraft belästigen konnte, und Milo in den Schulstunden nicht zu gebrauchen war. Trotzdem wollte er sich nicht ohne eine vollständige Ausstattung mit Zaubern in etwas hineinwagen, das den Namen _verbotener Wald_ trug.

„_Magierrüstung_", zauberte er, als sie sich dem Lehrer und dem Hüter der Schlüssel näherten. Ein dünnes unsichtbares Kraftfeld umgab ihn wie eine zweite Haut. Es war bei weitem kein vollständiger Schutz, aber es würde ein bisschen helfen.

„Hagrid!", sagte Harry fröhlich.

„A-also gut", sagte Quirrell, „unsere A-Aufgabe ist einfach: Alles, was wir t-tun müssen, ist in den W-W-Wald zu gehen und h-herauszufinden, was für ein Wesen die Ei-Einhörner a-angreift", stammelte er nervös. „U-und dann nach H-Hogwarts z-zurückgehen, damit der Sch-Schulleiter und ich e-e-entscheiden können, was zu tun ist."

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan", sagte Milo, obwohl er sich insgeheim wunderte, warum all die mächtigen Zauberer, die in Hogwarts lebten, nicht einfach ein paar Erkenntniszauber benutzten, um herauszufinden, was im Wald war.

„Alles gut, Harry?", fragte Hagrid den etwas nervös schauenden, aber entschlossenen Harry. Milo war ein bisschen überrascht, dass er sich freiwillig hierfür gemeldet hatte, sein Freund hatte erst drei Tage Zauberertraining gehabt. Milo hatte ihn ehrlich gesagt noch nie wirklich zaubern gesehen. _Ok, das ist waghalsig_, dachte er. _Aber schlau. Wenn er überlebt, wird ihm alles, womit wir aneinandergeraten, so viele XP einbringen, dass er _mindestens_ ein Level aufsteigen muss_.

„Dann los", sagte Hagrid und führte sie über das Schulgelände. _Hogwarts sieht wirklich gruselig aus in der Nacht_, dachte Milo. _Ein bisschen wie Thamiors Burg_. Milo bekam ein bisschen Heimweh; Thamior war durch und durch böse, natürlich, aber nachdem Milo und seine Gruppe ihn schon so oft besiegt hatten, gehörte er praktisch zur Famillie. „Damit das klar ist: Wenn was passiert - irgendwas -, schickt rote Funken aus und rennt weg, hört ihr?"

Harry und Ron nickten stumm. Milo würde die roten Funken mit einem _Tanzende-Lichter_-Zaubereinigermaßennachahmen können.

„U-und haltet eu-euere Augen o-o-o-offen", sagte Quirrell. „U-und bleibt d-dicht zusammen."

Ein leichter Wind ließ die kalte Nachtluft durch ihre Schuluniformen dringen und Milo packte einen warmen Schal und Wollhandschuhe (fingerlos, damit sie nicht seine Zaubergesten stören würden) aus seinem Gürtel der Versteckten Taschen aus.

„Gut. Ich nehm' Harry und Fang, Quirrell kann Milo mitnehmen", sagte Hagrid, als sie den Waldrand erreichten.

„Was, wir teilen uns auf?", fragte Harry.

„Damit hatten wir schon einmal schlechte Erfahrungen", fügte Milo hinzu.

„Ist der beste Weg zu finden, was wir suchen", sagte Hagrid. „Mit 'ner zu großen Gruppe verscheuchen wir's nur. Denkt dran: Gibt es Schwierigkeiten, dann schickt Funken aus."

„Na dann, Harry", sagte Milo. „Wir sehen uns später wieder, ok?"

„Natürlich. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es wird schon nichts passieren", sagte Harry. Milo wunderte sich: Versuchte Harry gerade, _ihn_ zu beruhigen?

„Weißt du, Harry, ich denke, dass du eines Tages - wenn du ein paar Level weiter bist und ein paar Magische Gegenstände hast - so ziemlich der Held sein wirst. Viel Glück."

Die zwei Gruppen trennten sich und betraten den Wald.

„So, nach was genau suchen wir, Professor?" fragte Milo Quirrell.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht sicher", sagte Quirrell. „Etwas, das die Einhörner angreift - nahezu sicher eine Art Tier. Halte Ausschau nach Einhornblut; man erkennt es leicht an der silbernen Farbe."

Wieder hatte Milo das nagende Gefühl, dass ihm ein Fertigkeitswurf misslungen sei. Quirrell hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit. Es fühlte sich an, als ob sie schon seit Stunden liefen, aber Milo bezweifelte, dass es mehr als eine halbe Stunde gewesen war.

„Ich wette, so etwas ist ein alter Hut für Sie, oder?", fragte Milo, der etwas nervös war. „Sie gehen wahrscheinlich alle zwei Wochen in den Wald und kämpfen gegen Monster und so?"

„Nein, das ist Hagrids Aufgabe. Ich war erst zweimal so tief im Wald", sagte Quirrell.

„Oh. Gut."

„Warte, _leise _\- ich glaube, ich habe etwas gehört", sagte Quirrell. „Versteck dich am besten hinter diesem Baum, ich werde mal genauer nachsehen. Bleib einfach unten."

Bevor Milo etwas einwenden konnte, verließ Quirrell den Weg, den Zauberstab wie eine Waffe vor sich - was er, wie Milo annahm, auch war. Milo zuckte mit den Schultern und duckte sich hinter einen Baum, der mit weichem Moos bedeckt war. Er hörte ein Rascheln in der Dunkelheit und überlegte, ob er _Tanzende Lichter _heraufbeschwören sollte, um zu sehen, was das war. Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen, weil das Licht zwar irgendein sich anschleichendes Monster sichtbar machen _könnte_, aber _auf jeden Fall_ die Lebewesen aus dem ganzen Wald zu ihm locken würde.

Dann hörte er wieder ein Rascheln, diesmal näher. _Ok, es schleicht sich_ tatsächlich _etwas an mich heran_. Er bewegte sich, um leise aufzustehen, stellte aber zu seinem Erstaunen fest, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage war. Er schien am Baum festzukleben.

„Was zum oh, _ekelhaft_." Das, was er für Moos gehalten hatte, stellte sich als Spinnweben heraus. Er versuchte sich freizukämpfen, aber es war sinnlos - er klebte fest.

„_Schutz_ _vor_ _Bösem_, _Spiegelbilder_, _Unsichtbarkeit_", zauberte Milo, ohne Luft zu holen. Er verschwand sofort, aber fünf Illusionen, die ihm haargenau glichen, blieben. Das klassische Hütchenspiel - keiner der sichtbaren Milos war der richtige. Er hoffte, dass er nicht einfach nur überreagierte, denn er hatte gerade den Großteil seines Vorrats an Zaubern verbraucht.

Er fühlte sich in seiner Vorsicht bestätigt, als einer seiner Doppelgänger plötzlich von einem schattenhaften Wesen in Stücke gerissen wurde. Das kurze Gefühl der Zufriedenheit, das er über seinen Umgang mit der Situation verspürt hatte, verschwand jedoch, als ihm klar wurde, dass er, Illusionen beiseite, an einem Baum festklebte und von einem Monster angegriffen wurde, das er nicht sehen konnte.

„_Tanzende Lichter_", zauberte er und sendete vier rote Lichtkugeln über sich in den Himmel. Als sie nach oben stiegen, waren in ihrem roten Licht für kurze Zeit schreckliche Facettenaugen und scharfe Beißwerkzeuge zu sehen.

_Super_, dachte er. _Riesenspinnen_. Sein Unsichtbarkeitszauber würde sich aufheben, sobald er eine von ihnen angriff - und auch, sobald er irgendeinen Zauber verwendete, der die Spinnen in seinen Wirkungsbereich einschloss. Das sprach gegen _Glitzerstaub_ und _Schmieren_, Milos Lieblingszauber, aber nicht gegen eine kreative Anwendung von _Schweben_. Mit diesem Zauber konnte er sich selbst oder bis zu 500 Pfund schwere Gegenstände horizontal in die Luft heben, aber dabei nicht seitwärts bewegen. Hauptsächlich wurde er von Zauberern zur Flucht genutzt, doch Milo bezweifelte, dass er ihn aus den Spinnweben befreien konnte.

„_Schweben_", sagten er und alle seine Doppelgänger. Ein umgestürzter Baumstamm in Milos Nähe schwebte langsam ein oder zwei Fuß in die Höhe. Erneut fiel ein Spiegelbild-Milo einer Spinnenattacke zum Opfer und Milo begann zu schwitzen. Sich selbst zu sehen, wie man in trübem roten Licht von einer Spinne gefressen wird, während man ganz alleine in einem Wald festsitzt, ist wahrscheinlich eine der schlimmsten Erfahrungen, die ein Kind durchmachen kann (außer einem Zahnarztbesuch natürlich). Milo griff vorsichtig mit der rechten Hand (die linke hing in den Spinnweben fest) in seinen Gürtel der Versteckten Taschen und zog ein altes Stück Abenteurer-Ausrüstung hervor - ein fünfzig Fuß langes Seil mit einer Art Enterhaken. Das Seil war unsichtbar, aber würde sichtbar werden, wenn es weiter als zehn Fuß von Milo entfernt war - und der Baumstamm war ungefähr zwölf Fuß weit weg. Hoffentlich würde(n?) die Spinne(n?) es nicht bemerken, wenn ein zwei Fuß langes Stück Seil aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Er warf das Seil unbeholfen in Richtung des Baumstammes - und verfehlte ihn. Milo bemerkte, dass ein weiterer Spiegelbild-Milo, der vermutlich von dem unsichtbaren Angreifer getroffen worden war, seine Existenz aushauchte.

Milo sah den Enterhaken nutzlos im Schlamm liegen und wurde leicht panisch. _Sollte nicht Hilfe kommen_?, dachte er. _Die glühenden Lichter schweben über mir und alles. Ich wünschte, ich hätte diesen Morgen _Magierhand _vorbereitet._ Sein Plan war es gewesen, den Baustamm in die Höhe zu befördern, ihn mit dem Enterhaken über die riesige Spinne zu ziehen und dann fallen zu lassen. Er bezweifelte, dass er die Zeit haben würde, den Haken zurückzuziehen und erneut zu werfen. _Naja, da ist nichts zu machen._

„Es bringt nichts, wenn wir beide sterben, Mordy", flüsterte er seinem Vertrauten zu, als er ihn aus seinem Gürtel zog. „Renn zurück nach Hogwarts und schau, ob Hermine oder Hannah dich als Vertrauten haben wollen. Viel Glück, alter Freund."

_Angst. Verzweiflung. Widerwille_, spürte er durch ihre telepathische Verbindung. Mordenkainen verließ widerwillig Milos Hand und drehte sich noch einmal kurz um. _Liebe_, spürte er, bevor das magische Wesen davonlief.

„_GLITZERSTAUB_", brüllte Milo. Die Spinne, jetzt mit leuchtendem Staub bedeckt, war _riesig_. Die Beine eingeschlossen war sie _mindestens_ fünfzehn Fuß breit. Der Spruch hatte sie geblendet, aber das würde nur fünfundzwanzig Sekunden anhalten. Außerdem war er nicht mehr unsichtbar und steckte immer noch fest. Er beschloss, zu versuchen, ob er die Spinnweben mit _Zaubertrick_ wegbrennen konnte - es könnte passieren, dass er selber auch anzündete, aber er würde wenigstens freikommen.

„_Zaubertrick_", sagte er und eine Stichflamme schoss aus seiner Hand auf den Baum zu... aber nichts geschah. Milo war verwirrt, er war _sicher_ gewesen, dass es funktionieren würde. (Milos einzige Erfahrung mit Spinnennetzen war der _Spinnennetz_-Zauber, den sein Erzfeind Thamior oft verwendete und dessen Netze etwas völlig anderes waren als echte Spinnenseide. Magische Spinnennetze brennen schnell, wenn sie mit Feuer in Berührung kommen - echte Spinnenseide ist feuerfest, was Milo gewusst hätte, wenn er Fertigkeitspunkte in Wissen (Natur) investiert hätte.)

Nur noch achtzehn Sekunden. Die Spinne schlug unbeholfen um sich und erwischte einen von Milos Doppelgängern mit einem ihrer acht haarigen Beine. Der Doppelgänger flimmerte und verschwand. Alles, was Milo noch hatte, war _Stilles_ _Trugbild_, _Federfall_, _Schmieren_ und ein paar eher unnütze Zauber.

„_Schmieren_", zauberte er und zielte dabei auf den Boden unter der Spinne. Die geblendete Spinne ruderte mit den Beinen und versuchte, auf dem rutschigen Boden Halt zu finden, während ihre Beißzangen ein beunruhigendes, klickendes Geräusch von sich gaben. Sie schaffte es jedoch, ihr Gleichgewicht zu halten - Milo hatte vergessen, dass Wesen mit zusätzlichen Beinen einen Stabilitätsbonus erhielten. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht sinnvoller gewesen wäre, den Zauber auf _sich_ _selbst_ anzuwenden, falls die Spinne versuchte, ihn aufzuheben. Oh gut, noch zwölf Sekunden zu leben. Milo runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Eine Auswirkung von _Schmieren_ war, dass der, der sich auf der rutschigen Oberfläche befand, einen Balancierwurf machen musste, um stehen bleiben zu können, und eine Auswirkung von Balancieren war, dass man, wenn man einen Schaden erlitt, den Wurf wiederholen musste oder hinfiel. Die Größe des Schadens war dabei unwichtig.

Milo grinste.

„_Säurespritzer_", zauberte er und eine mitleiderregende kleine Säurekugel traf die Spinne dort, wo sich ihr Gesicht befunden hätte, wenn sie denn eins gehabt hätte. _Säurespritzer_ war einer der sinnlosesten Zauber, die es gab - er tat dem Gegner weniger weh, als wenn man ihn einfach nur schlug oder einen Stein nach ihm warf - aber Milo erhielt, als Beschwörer, einen zusätzlichen Beschwörungszauber pro Level, und _Säurespritzer_ war der einzige im ganzen Multiversum existierende 0.-Level-Beschwörungszauber. Milo hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihn jeden Morgen vorzubereiten.

Die Spinne fiel hin und Milo hatte noch sechs Sekunden, bis _Glitzerstaub_ seine Wirkung verlieren und die Spinne wieder sehen können würde. Milo machte eine Geste in Richtung des _Schwebenden_ Baumstammes, der sich immer noch knapp über dem Boden in der Luft befand, und er flog hoch in die Baumwipfel.

„Hey, du _hässliches_ Viech", sagte Milo und langte in seinen Gürtel. „Fürchte mich, denn ich besitze die mächtige, unheimliche Kraft eines elf Fuß langen Holzstabes!"

Er stieß die hingefallene Spinne leicht an und sie schlitterte (leicht bergab) den _Geschmierten_ Boden entlang, bis sie in der leichten Senke zum Stehen kam, in der sich vorher der Baumstamm befunden hatte.

Die Sehkraft der Spinne kehrte zurück, und als _Glitzerstaub_ endete, war sie kaum noch zu erkennen. Der dunkelbraune Hautpanzer verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.

Milo hob _Schweben_ auf.

Er konnte nicht sehen, was passierte, aber spürte _eindeutig_ die 600 XP, die er dafür erhielt, dass er alleine eine Riesenspinne der Herausforderungsgröße 2 besiegt hatte. Milo seufzte. ER war leicht enttäuscht, da er gedacht hatte, die Spinne wäre viel mehr Erfahrungspunkte wert. _Naja, ich denke die Spinnen hier sind leicht zu erledigen im Vergleich zu denen bei mir zuhause_, dachte er.

Als Quirrell, Hagrid und Harry ihn fanden, pfiff er, an einem Baum klebend, leise vor sich hin.

„Milo!", rief Harry voller Panik. „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, alles in bester Ordnung", sagte er, obwohl er sich in Wahrheit ein wenig benommen fühlte.

„Du hast's geschafft, 'ne Acromantula zu töten?", fragte Hagrid fassungslos. „Aragog wird das nicht gefallen. Wir sollten am besten heimgehn."

„Wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht?", fragte Milo mit einem leicht wirren Gefühl im Kopf, als Hagrid ihn aus den Spinnweben befreite.

„Wir haben Quirrell getroffen, der war ganz schön aufgeregt, er meinte, wir müssten dir helfen - aber wir wurden von Zentauren aufgehalten. Diese Sterngucker hatten irgendwie was gegen unseren Verteidigungslehrer."

Quirrell schien seinen Mut wieder verloren zu haben und war so blass und zittrig wie immer.

„Zentauren... in einem Wald? Ich dachte, pferdeähnliche Typen würden freie Ebenen bevorzugen... wegen all dieser... seltsamen... Monster... hier..." Milos Augenlider und sein Kopf wurden schwer. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich irgendwie taub an.

„Hagrid? Ich glaube, mit Milo stimmt etwas nicht", sagte Harry zu dem Riesen.

„Was? Ich kann nichts sehn in dieser verdammten Dunkelheit. Professor, könnten Sie...?" „N-natürlich, H-H-H-Hagrid", stammelte Quirrell. „_L-Lumos_."

Quirrell hielt die Spitzte seines leuchtenden Zauberstabes über Milo, damit Hagrid ihn genauer untersuchen konnte. Es war in dem schwachen Licht und bei Milos schwarzer Uniform schwer, etwas genau zu erkennen, aber da war ein Fleck, der etwas dunkler aussah als der Rest.

„Oh nein." Hagrid schnappte nach Luft. „Er wurde gebissen."

Milo runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht erinnern, dass so etwas passiert wäre. Eigentlich war er sich absolut sicher, dass die Acromantula ihm nicht einmal _nahe_ genug gekommen war, ihn zu beißen.

„Nein, das haarige Viech hat mich nie berührt", sagte Milo.

„D-das Gift verwirrt s-seine Gedanken", sagte Quirrell. „Ich f-f-fühle mich furchtbar, ich w-war für ihn v-v-verantwortlich."

„Sie stottern", sagte Milo. Etwas nagte an ihm, aber sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie in Watte gepackt.

„I-ich st-st-stottere immer", stotterte Quirrell.

„Wir müssen ihn zurück ins Schloss bringen", sagte Hagrid. „Acromantulagift kann tödlich sein."

„Gift?", fragte Milo und langte nach seinem Gürtel. Er hatte ein Gegengift in einer der Taschen... in welcher? Es schien ihm, als müsste das wichtig sein, aber er hatte Mühe, sich zu konzentrieren.

„I-ich gehe mit ihm", sagte Quirrell. „Du k-k-kannst weitersuchen."

„Gut. Harry, du gehst besser mit den beiden mit", sagte der Riese zum Jungen, der überlebte.

„Aber dann wärst du ja alleine hier draußen", protestierte Harry. „Bist du sicher, dass das nicht zu gefährlich ist?" „Ja, ich hab doch Fang. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

„_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_", wendete Quirrell den Schwebezauber auf Milo an, der das Bewusstsein zu verlieren begann. Quirrell führte Harry durch den Wald zurück in Richtung des Schlosses.

„Sollten wir uns nicht beeilen, Professor?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Milo scheint es wirklich schlecht zu gehen."

Quirrell schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„N-nicht in einem W-Wald", sagte er, „und s-sicher n-nicht in einem W-Wald im D-D-Dunkeln. W-wir könnten auf a-alles M-Mögliche t-treffen, und d-dann würden wir n-noch länger brauchen."

Harry vermutete, dass Quirrell damit nicht ganz Unrecht hatte, aber ihr gemächliches Tempo kam ihm quälend langsam vor.

Harry, den der Wald einschüchterte, hielt sich immer näher an Quirrell, während sie liefen. Der Verteidigungslehrer hatte wenig Rückgrat, aber er schien ziemlich gut mit Magie umgehen zu können - und er _war_ immerhin einmal Vampiren entgegengetreten. Allerdings begann Harrys Narbe plötzlich wehzutun, als er sich dem Lehrer näherte. Er krümmte sich und fasste sich an die Stirn. Als er seine Hand wieder senkte, klebte Blut daran.

„All-alles in O-Ordnung mit dir, Junge?", fragte Quirrell.

„Uh", sagte Harry, als der Schmerz langsam nachließ. „Ja... ja, mir geht es gut. Es ist nichts. Nur... meine Narbe tut manchmal weh, normalerweise in Snapes Nähe."

„D-die Narbe - d-du hast s-sie doch vom D-d-d-dunklen - von i-i-ihm, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf?"

„Ja, Professor. So wurde mir das jedenfalls gesagt."

Quirrell runzelte die Stirn.

„D-dann würde ich v-v-vorschlagen, dass du in der Nähe des M-M-Meisters der Zaubertränke wachsam b-bist", sagte er. „E-er war früher ein T-T-T-Todesser, h-habe ich gehört. U-und diese St-St-Strafarbeit _war_ s-seine Idee."

Harry war überrascht. Er mochte Snape nicht, aber es war ihm nicht klar gewesen, dass der Lehrer einer von Voldemorts Anhängern gewesen war. Vielleicht wollte er ja versuchen, zu Ende zu bringen, was der dunkle Zauberer begonnen hatte? Vielleicht war es Harry und nicht Milo, der von der riesigen Spinne angegriffen werden sollte. Gut, dass Quirrell da gewesen war.

Als sie weiterliefen, verschlechterte sich Milos Zustand. Er begann zusammenhanglos über seine Taschen und Quirrells Stottern zu faseln, bevor er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlor.

o-o-o-o

Mordy flitzte so schnell er konnte (was, wenn man bedenkt, dass er (mehr oder weniger) eine Ratte war) über den Steinfußboden in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums von Gryffindor.

Alles ging gut, bis er auf das Grausame Biest traf. Das Grausame Biest ließ einen wütenden Schrei los, der Mordy noch für Wochen in seinen Träumen verfolgen sollte, und griff an. Mordy versuchte auszuweichen, aber die Katze war zu schnell - ihre Klauen hinterließen eine blutige Wunde auf dem Rücken des Nagers. Es hätte ausgereicht, eine geringere Ratte zu töten, aber Mordy besaß als Vertrauter mehr Trefferpunkte - sie reichten gerade noch. Er besaß halb so viele wie sein Meister, der sich unglücklicherweise bei der Erstellung seines Charakters dazu entschieden hatte, bei Konstitution zu sparen.

Mordy kletterte auf eine Ritterrüstung (eine rostige, die Gryffindors waren noch nicht so weit gekommen), um den furchtbaren Krallen zu entkommen. Er spannte seine Muskeln und sprang auf die nächste Rüstung, wo er gerade noch auf dem Visier des Helms Halt fand. Das Grausame Biest saß währenddessen auf dem Boden und überlegte, was es tun solle. Er sah, wie die Katze ihre Muskeln anspannte, bereit zum Sprung, und Mordenkainen begann sich von Herzen zu wünschen, dass sein Meister das Verbesserter-Vertrauter-Talent gewählt hätte.

Als das Grausame Biest sprang, ließ Mordy das Visier los und landete mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall auf dem Boden. Der Zusammenstoß mit der Katze brachte die Rüstung zum Umstürzen und ihre Einzelteile verteilten sich auf dem Gang. Mordy wich dem herabstürzenden Metall mit Leichtigkeit aus (Verbessertes Ausweichen konnte nützlich sein) und rannte davon, als die Katze ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. _Schrecken, Panik, Verzweiflung_, fühlte er durch die empathische Verbindung mit seinem Meister.

Er flitzte um die letzte Ecke vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum und erreichte endlich das Porträt. Das Grausame Biest war ihm knapp auf den Fersen.

„Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame.

„Quiek", sagte Mordenkainen.

„Richtig", sagte das Gemälde und schwang zur Seite. Er schaffte es gerade noch durch den Eingang, bevor das Gemälde zurückschwang. Er konnte deutlich hören, wie das verärgerte Grausame Biest vor Enttäuschung fauchte. In diesem Fauchen lag ein Versprechen von Schmerzen und Tod. _Sieg, Zufriedenheit, Triumph_, fühlte er durch die Verbindung mit seinem Meister.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah er Krätze ein paar Krümel vom Fußboden essen.

„Quiek!", sagte er zu der hässlichen Ratte.

„Quiek?", fragte die Ratte mit dem zu ihr passenden Namen überrascht.

„Quiek, Quiek-Quiek Quiek!", sagte Mordy drängend. _Angst, Schmerzen, Benommenheit_, spürte er. _Wurde er vergiftet? Ist er krank?_ Mordy konzentrierte sich und versuchte Stärke durch die Verbindung zu senden. Jede Vertrauten-Spezies hatte eine Art besondere Kraft - und Ratten konnten etwas Widerstand gegen Dinge wie Übelkeit an ihren Meister übermitteln, solange sie nicht weiter als eine Meile entfernt waren.

„Quiek", sagte Krätze und machte eine Bewegung, die die Rattenentsprechung zu einem Schulterzucken darstellte. Mordy verpasste Krätze einen ordentlichen Tritt in den Magen und rannte zu den Mädchenschlafsälen. Er musste die mit den hübschen Zähnen finden. Sie war schlau, sie würde verstehen, sie würde helfen. Das Problem war, dass Menschen für ihn alle gleich aussahen.

„Quiek?", sagte er hoffnungsvoll zu einem Mädchen, das aufwachte, Mordy ansah und schrie. _Die_ _Falsche_, dachte er.

„Da ist eine _Ratte_ in meinem Zimmer!", kreischte sie. „Lavender! Wach auf!" Ein anderes Mädchen wachte auf.

„Was?", fragte Lavender schläfrig. „Ah", kreischte sie. Die anderen Menschen standen aus dem Bett auf, während Mordy alle einzeln betrachtete und versuchte herauszufinden, wer die schönen Zähne hatte. Die Tatsche, dass sie alle schrien, machte es leichter.

„Hey, das ist die Ratte, die Milo ständig mit sich herumschleppt", sagte ein Mädchen (Hannah, falls du es wissen willst, nicht dass Mordy das wusste).

„Was tut die _hier_ drinnen?", fragte Lavender. Milo ließ die Rattenentsprechung zu einem Seufzer los. _Das würde nicht passieren, wenn ich eine Maus wäre_, dachte er._ Jeder _liebt_ Mäuse._

„Quiek!", sagte er drängend.

„Sie sieht irgendwie verzweifelt aus", sagte Lavender. „Warte, blutet sie?"

„Die Ratte sollte bei Milo sein", sagte eine. „Und Milo ist draußen im verbotenen Wald...", sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Wir müssen sofort McGonagall finden. Milo könnte in Schwierigkeiten stecken - und diese arme Ratte sieht halb tot aus." Als sie sprach, konnte er ihre Zähne sehen - gute, rattenartige Zähne. _Ja, das ist die Richtige_, dachte er, als seine Trefferpunkte ins Negative fielen.

o-o-o-o

D_as dauert viel zu lange_, dachte Harry. _Hat sich Quirrell verirrt?_

„D-das Waldende sollte gleich hinter den B-Bäumen da vorne sein", versicherte ihm Quirrell. „D-dann s-sind wir auf freier E-Ebene und können schneller l-laufen."

Harry war skeptisch. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich vom Schloss weg bewegten, aber andererseits war er noch nie zuvor in einem Wald gewesen - es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sein Orientierungssinn ihn täuschte. Dennoch meinte er, dass der Rückweg nach Hogwarts eigentlich kürzer sein müsste als der Weg, den sie in den Wald hinein gelaufen waren - auf der Suche nach dem mysteriösen Einhornmörder waren sie viele Umwege gegangen und hatten häufig die Laufrichtung geändert - aber seit sie Hagrid verlassen hatten, war mindestens noch einmal so viel Zeit vergangen.

Harry hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, auch wenn das ihm kaum etwas nützen würde. Seine Narbe tat immer noch etwas weh, weshalb er sich fragte, ob Snape in der Nähe war und sich im Unterholz verbarg.

„Hallo?", hörte er eine vertraute Stimme rufen. „Hagrid? Harry? Quirrell? Milo?"

„Schulleiter!", rief Harry. „Wir sind hier drüben!"

Quirrell sah kurz enttäuscht aus, bevor er seine Fassung wiedergewann, wie Harry bemerkte.

„Wartet dort!", rief Dumbledore. Als der großväterliche Mann näherkam, konnte Harry ein glühendes rotes Licht neben ihm sehen. Es sah aus wie Feuer, aber wirkte seltsam beruhigend. Quirrell schirmte seine Augen vor dem hellen Licht ab, aber Harry fühlte sich nicht geblendet.

„Sch-Schulleiter, d-der Junge wurde von einer Acromantula g-gebissen", sagte Quirrell zu Dumbledore, der eine Art roten leuchtenden Vogel auf seiner Schulter sitzen hatte. „E-er hat G-Gift abbekommen."

Dumbledore reagierte schnell.

„Quirrell, bringen Sie Mr. Potter zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Fawkes", sagte Dumbledore zu dem Vogel, „bring mich und Milo in den Krankenflügel." Eine große rote Flamme erschien und Dumbledore und Harrys Freund verschwanden, wobei sie eine kleine Rauchwolke hinterließen.

„A-angeberisch, a-a-aber wirksam", bemerkte Quirrell.

o-o-o-o

Milo erwachte und starrte auf eine ihm allzu bekannte Zimmerdecke.

„Ich bin wieder im Krankenflügel, oder?", fragte er schwach.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast recht, junger Mann", sagte Madam Pomfrey. „Und versteh' das jetzt nicht falsch, aber es wäre schön, dich einmal für fünf Tage nicht zu sehen."

Milo lachte schwach.

„Wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast", fuhr sie fort, „haben wir dir diesmal deinen magischen Gürtel gelassen. Dein... Haustier... ist im Nachbarbett."

Mordenkainen lag auf dem Bett nebenan und war am ganzen Körper bandagiert.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Milo mit besorgter Stimme.

„Er hat versucht, in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor zu gelangen, glauben wir, und wurde von Mrs. Norris angegriffen. Er ist beinahe gestorben, aber Hermine hat ihn zum Glück rechtzeitig hierhergebracht. Sein Auftauchen hat Dumbledore dazu gebracht, nach dir zu sehen.

Milo runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum musste ich schon wieder gerettet werden? Ich kann mich nur undeutlich erinnern."

„Du wurdest von einer Acromantula gebissen, einem sehr intelligenten und extrem gefährlichen magischen, spinnenähnlichen Monster. Du hast Glück, noch am Leben zu sein. Das ist die Art von Erlebnis, von der ich eigentlich denken würde, dass man sich daran erinnert", sagte sie. Die Bisswunde war über Nacht fast vollständig geheilt, ungefähr so, wie es nach seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts mit seinen Verletzungen geschehen war. Die Wirkung des Giftes klang jedoch noch etwas nach.

„Nein", sagte Milo. „Ich kann mich sicher _nicht_ daran erinnern. Da war eine Spinne und ich habe einen Baum auf sie fallen lassen, aber sie hat mich nie berührt."

„Dir geht es immer noch nicht wirklich gut und ich bin sicher, dass alles ziemlich schnell passiert ist. Ich würde mir deswegen keine Sorgen machen", sagte sie, während sie über seine Worte nachdachte. _Er denkt, dass er einen Baum auf sie fallen lassen hat?_ _Er_ _phantasiert_ wirklich.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er.

„Ungefähr eineinhalb Tage. Wir konnten dich stabilisieren, aber Snape hat bis heute Morgen gebraucht, das Gegenmittel zu brauen", sagte sie. „Er hat die ganze Nacht daran gesessen."

Milo runzelte die Stirn. Das passte alles überhaupt nicht zusammen. Etwas Seltsames war hier im Gange.


	6. Ermittlungen am Tatort

**Kapitel 6**

**Ermittlungen am Tatort**

Im Laufe des Tages kamen einige Gryffindors Milo im Krankenflügel besuchen. Anscheinend hatte sich sein Zusammenstoß mit der Acromantula herumgesprochen und die Gerüchte waren schnell außer Kontrolle geraten.

„Wir haben gehört, du hättest gegen eine Horde Riesenspinnen gekämpft -", sagte einer der Weasley-Zwillinge (Milo beschloss, ihn der Einfachheit halber George zu nennen).

„- und eine wunderschöne Einhornprinzessin gerettet -", sagte Fred (vielleicht).

„- was ungewöhnlich ist, weil Einhörner dazu neigen, männlich zu sein -"

„- und Professor Quirrell gerettet -"

„- während dich das Spinnengift immer mehr geschwächt hat -"

„- dass du Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hast -"

„- König der Kobolde geworden bist -"

„- einen Stein der Weisen gefunden hast -"

„- also kannst du jetzt ewig leben -"

„- dass du eine _dreizehnte_ Anwendungsmöglichkeit für Drachenblut entdeckt hast -"

„- _und_ dass du noch Single bist -"

„- aber vielleicht nicht für lange, wenn man bedenkt, wie schnell sich diese Geschichten verbreiten."

Der Unterhaltung zu folgen war etwas verwirrend, aber irgendwie auch unterhaltsam. Hannah und Lavender kamen vorbei und brachten Süßigkeiten mit, und Lavender entschuldigte sich für ihr Verhalten während der Strafarbeiten. Milo wusste die Geste zu schätzen, war aber magischen Süßigkeiten gegenüber allgemein etwas misstrauisch eingestellt - er erinnerte sich daran, wie im Hogwarts-Express Harrys Schokofrösche zu fliehen versucht hatten (Milo erschauderte beim Gedanken an diese mechanischen Missgestalten) und an die unangenehmeren Geschmacksrichtungen von Bertie Botts Bohnen.

Hermine brachte ihm natürlich die Notizen von den Stunden, die er verpasst hatte, (Milo kopierte sie alle mit _Amanuensis_ (einem obskuren 0.-Level-Zauber, der Texte blitzschnell kopiert) in ein Notizbuch und las sie dann mit _Scholar's_ _Touch_ (einem unbezahlbar guten 1.-Level-Zauber, mit dem man ein ganzes _Buch_ (und nicht, sagen wir, einen Stapel loser Blätter) in wenigen Sekunden lesen kann)).

Ron kam und entschuldigte sich etwas verlegen dafür, dass er nicht mit ihm und Harry in den Wald gekommen war, aber sagte, dass es so wirklich besser gewesen sei, weil man ihn in der Nähe von Spinnen überhaupt nicht gebrauchen könne und er wahrscheinlich nur im Weg gestanden wäre. Milo vergab ihm und sie spielten eine Partie Zauberschach, was wie normales Schach funktionierte, außer dass die Spielfiguren anscheinend lebendig waren und denken konnten. Es verändert ein Spiel wirklich, wenn du, statt einfach einen Turm zu opfern, einen müden alten Holzsoldaten ins Verderben schickst, der um sein Leben bettelt, damit er zu seiner Familie zurückkehren kann (er hatte schließlich ein paar Bauern, für die er sorgen musste), aber dennoch seinem Schicksal ergeben ist. Ron gewann natürlich, weil sich Milo nicht erinnerte, jemals Schach gespielt zu haben. Er kannte seltsamerweise die Regeln, aber konnte sich an keine tatsächliche Schachpartie erinnern - wahrscheinlich, weil er immer noch mit keinem Teil seiner Hintergrundgeschichte verbunden war, den er vor seinem Auftauchen in dieser Welt noch nicht explizit erwähnt hatte.

Während er sich von seinem Attributswertschaden erholte, versuchte Milo das Rätsel des Spinnenbisses zu lösen. Er hatte ohne Zweifel eine übel aussehende, von einem Giftzahn verursachte Wunde. Dennoch war sich Milo _völlig_ _sicher_, dass er nicht gebissen worden war. Selbst wenn die Spinne es versucht hatte, hatte Milo ja noch _Magierrüstung _und _Schutz vor Bösem _gehabt, was seine Rüstungsklasse um +6 verbesserte, wenn man annahm, dass die Spinne böse war (und das war sie absolut). Es war unwahrscheinlich, wenn auch nicht unmöglich, dass die Spinne ihn mit einem Angriff erwischt hatte. Aber weil sie geblendet und von Milos Magie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht worden war, bezweifelte Milo, dass die Spinne eine Chance gehabt hatte - außer wenn sie ihn gebissen hatte, bevor er seinen Angriff begonnen hatte. Aber _das_ war unmöglich, weil Milo unsichtbar gewesen war und außerdem auch noch Illusionen von sich heraufbeschworen hatte...

Er runzelte die Stirn. _Nein, es kann _wirklich_ nicht passiert sein, bevor ich wieder sichtbar geworden bin, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht, während die Spinne geblendet war. _Milo konnte anhand der Anzahl der Spiegelbilder, die sie zerstört hatte, und der Anzahl seiner angewendeten Zauber genau sagen, was in dieser Zeit passiert war.

_Das passt alles überhaupt nicht zusammen._

Und dann war da noch die Sache mit Snape. Wenn Snape versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen, warum braute er dann ein Gegengift? War es in Wahrheit irgendein furchtbares, langsam wirkendes Gift, dass Milo im Lauf einiger Wochen töten würde, damit es natürlich aussah? Aber wozu die Mühe - er hätte Milo einfach am Acromantulagift sterben lassen können.

Nein, es war eindeutig noch jemand anderes in diese Sache verwickelt. Snape war böse, das stand fest, aber er versuchte nicht, Milo umzubringen. Er hatte vielleicht noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Milo eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellte.

„Hey", sagte Harry und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Milo hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass der Junge den Raum betreten hatte. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin, wir hatten Flugstunde - und es ist herausgekommen, dass ich ziemlich gut fliegen kann! Ich habe keine Ahnung warum, in Sport war ich immer ziemlich schlecht - ach so und Draco muss wegen der Sache im Zug noch ganz schön wütend sein, er hat sich nämlich Nevs Erinnermich geschnappt (der Arme ist gerade aus St. Mungo entlassen worden) und ist damit abgehauen. Jedenfalls habe ich es zurückgeholt, aber McGonagall hat es gesehen und _weißt du was_ \- ich bin in der Quidditchmannschaft!"

„Wie, die Sportart mit sechs sinnlosen Spielern und einem PC?", fragte Milo.

„Ja! Und ich bin der Sucher!", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Hermine regt sich auf, weil es gegen die Regeln ist und sie denkt, dass McGonagall keine Ausnahme hätte machen sollen, aber Ron ist begeistert."

„Das ist ziemlich cool. Ich wette, du fängst den Schnatz - wirklich. Zehn Goldstücke - Galleonen, was auch immer -, dass du das erste Spiel gewinnst, und zwar ganz knapp."

„Ok, aber ich kann dir, falls ich verliere, die Galleonen wahrscheinlich nicht sofort geben. Mein ganzes Geld ist in Gringotts", sagte Harry.

„Oh?", fragte Milo. „Was ist Gringotts?"

„Diese riesigen Hallen unter der Erde, voller Drachen und von Kobolden geführt", sagte Harry. „Ich war einmal dort, es war ehrlich gesagt irgendwie unheimlich." Als er das hörte, spitzte Milo im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Ohren (er war zu einem Vierundsechzigtel ein Elf).

„Goblins haben euer Gold, was?", fragte er. „Das ist gut zu wissen! Ich schätze, da kommt irgendwann ein Dungeon Crawl auf uns zu!", sagte er begeistert.

„Was ist ein Dungeon Crawl? Ist das eine Art Tanz? Es ist nur so, ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben getanzt", sagte Harry.

„Was? Nein. Man geht in riesige Hallen unter der Erde, voller Drachen und von Goblins geführt, und kommt mit einem Haufen Gold wieder zurück", erklärte Milo.

„Oh, das habe ich schon gemacht", sagte Harry. „Ich habe aber das meiste Gold für später da gelassen."

„Du - du hast _was_ gemacht? Ich denke, du hast das Prinzip nicht wirklich verstanden."

„Naja, ich war mit Hagrid dort und er hat mich nicht mehr mitnehmen lassen -"

„Oh, das klingt logisch. Er hat ein höheres Level, wahrscheinlich hat er die ganze Arbeit erledigt. Aber versuche das nächste Mal trotzdem zu erreichen, dass ihr die Beute halbe-halbe aufteilt. Wenn du es richtig anstellst, hast du hinterher ein viel größeres WBL", sagte Milo.

„Ein größeres was?", fragte Harry.

„Wealth By Level", sagte Milo. „Das ist die durchschnittliche Geldmenge - Bargeld, Magische Gegenstände, Festungen -, die jemand aufgrund seines Levels hat. Deshalb kann ein mächtiger Magier einen _Fliegenden Besen_ zum Kehren benutzen, weil er sich zwölf solche Besen leisten kann, während ein niedrigerer Magier nicht einmal einen einzigen hat."

„Oh", sagte Harry. „Hier nennen wir das einfach Kapitalismus."

„Seltsam. Was ist eigentlich mit diesem Hagrid?"

„Oh, er ist ein Riese, er ist mein Freund - er hat mich von den Dursleys weggeholt - und wohnt in einer Hütte neben dem Schloss. Er kümmert sich um das Hogwartsgelände und so. Er hat mir sogar einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er mich einlädt, ihn zu besuchen", sagte Harry. „Ich denke, ich gehe später noch zu ihm."

„Gut. Aber sag mal, hast du letzte Nacht etwas Seltsames an Quirrells Stottern bemerkt?", fragte Milo.

„Du meinst vorletzte Nacht?", fragte Harry. Milo nickte, er war ein bisschen durcheinander, weil er den ganzen Tag geschlafen hatte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber ich _glaube_, dass er ganz kurz normal geredet hat. Vielleicht hatte er so viel Angst, dass er stark genug gestottert hat, um irgendwie auf der anderen Seite herauszukommen und wieder normal zu sprechen?"

„Ja, vielleicht", sagte Milo. Irgendetwas entging ihm, er war sich _sicher_. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er angestrengt nachdachte. „Ok, warte mal. Beschreibe Quirrell und tu dabei so, als hätte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, ok?"

Harry sah ihn an, als wäre er verrückt geworden (Milo hatte sich inzwischen an diesen Blick gewöhnt), aber tat ihm den Gefallen. Quirrell: stotterte (eins), trug einen seltsamen Turban (zwei), hatte überhaupt kein Rückgrat (drei), aber konnte sich anscheinend zusammenreißen und Mut zeigen, wenn es nötig war (vier), und verströmte Knoblauchgeruch (fünf).

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Milo. „Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein?"

„Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Fünf Adjektive! _Niemand_ bekommt so viele, wenn man ihn gerade erst kennengelernt hat!"

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Es ist genauso wie im Zug, erinnerst du dich? Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass du alles aufschreiben sollt, was mit mehr als zwei Adjektiven beschrieben werden kann? Deshalb erleben wir Abenteuer mit Ron und nicht mit Dean und Seamus. Je einzigartiger eine Person ist, desto wichtiger ist sie."

„Und was heißt das jetzt?", fragte Harry. Er hatte langsam das Gefühl, dass Milos geistige Gesundheit Quirrells Stottern ähnelte: Er hatte so verrückte Gedanken, dass er wieder auf der anderen Seite herauskam und etwas Sinnvolles sagte. Naja, jedenfalls so ungefähr.

„Das heißt, dass Quirrell wichtig ist, aber wir können noch nicht genau sagen, auf wessen Seite er steht. Ich habe das Gefühl, da wäre etwas, an das ich mich _erinnern_ sollte, aber ich komme einfach nicht darauf."

„Wie bei deinen Eltern?", fragte Harry.

„Nein, eher wie etwas, das jemand im Vorübergehen gesagt hat und das ich mir nicht aufgeschrieben habe. Kann ich deine Notizen sehen?", fragte Milo.

„Wie, meinst du die von Kräuterkunde?"

„Nein, nicht die. Die Abenteuernotizen."

„Oh, sicher", sagte Harry und zog die Listen, die Milo ihn hatte schreiben lassen, aus seiner Tasche. Es gab eine Liste mysteriöser Dinge, die Leute gesagt hatten, eine mit noch unerklärten Ereignissen und eine mit wichtigen Charakteren. Milo zeigte mit einiger Zufriedenheit auf den Punkt _Quidditch: Sucher ist Position für PCs_, aber davon abgesehen war die Suche fruchtlos.

„Oh, naja. Einen Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht hören wir irgendwann etwas, das all das hier erklärt", seufzte Milo. „Bis dahin müssen wir einfach weiter gut zuhören."

Der nächste Besucher kam eher unerwartet.

„Also so treffen wir uns wieder, Malfoy", sagte Milo mit kühler Stimme.

„Tatsächlich", sagte Malfoy höhnisch. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du so schwach, verletzt, hilflos und allein bist, wie die anderen sagen."

„Oh, drohst du mir? Wirklich? So weit ich weiß, bist du noch nie gut weggekommen, wenn wir aufeinandergetroffen sind, Slytherin."

„Nein, keine Drohung, nein, überhaupt nicht", sagte Malfoy und grinste. „Ich dachte nur, ich schau mal vorbei, wünsche dir Gute Besserung und sage dir, dass _ich weiß, was du vorhast_."

„Was ich - ich meine, du weißt gar nichts. _Dummkopf_", sagte Milo, doch seine Gedanken rasten. _Was_ hatte Milo vor? Nicht wirklich viel. Nur irgendwie von Gefecht zu Gefecht stolpern, jedenfalls bis jetzt; sich mithilfe von Magie durchboxen. Aber tatsächliche Pläne? Eher nicht so.

„Und, noch wichtiger, mein Vater weiß Bescheid", sagte Malfoy. „Und mein Vater kontrolliert den Zaubergamot." Malfoy grinste. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle morgen die Zeitung ganz genau lesen." Er wollte schon gehen, aber hielt noch kurz inne. „Glücklicherweise", fügte er hinzu, „bin ich nicht du." Dann ging er leise vor sich hin pfeifend zur Tür hinaus.

„Ok, das war mysteriös", grübelte Milo vor sich hin. „Vielleicht sollte ich herausfinden, was zum Baator hier überhaupt Sache ist, bevor ich wieder aus dem Krankenflügel raus bin."

Dafür musste er in die Bibliothek gehen. Und _dafür_ musste er dieses verfluchte Krankenhausbett verlassen - aber das würde nicht geschehen, bis er sich nicht zu Madam Pomfreys Zufriedenheit erholt hatte.

„Neuer Plan", sagte er. „Die Bibliothek muss zu mir kommen."

o-o-o-o

W_as _will er tun?", fragte McGonagall.

„Er will sich die halbe Bibliothek ausleihen", sagte Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, ruhig. „Er meinte, dass er den Anschluss nicht verlieren will und einfach mit A beginnen wird, um sich dann bis Z durchzuarbeiten."

„Haben wir keine Regeln, die das verbieten?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nun, ehrlich gesagt ist so etwas noch nie vorgekommen", sagte die Bibliothekarin. „Vor Hermine Granger hat nie jemand mehr als ein oder zwei Bücher gleichzeitig ausgeliehen. Die meisten Schüler lesen nur, wenn ihnen absolut keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt, und selbst dann sind das normalerweise nur die Ravenclaws."

„Nun... ich habe das Gefühl, wir haben keine andere Wahl, als es ihm zu erlauben. Natürlich darf er keine Bücher aus der Verbotenen Abteilung ausleihen", sagte McGonagall. „Damit wir die Schüler nicht durch dieses Beispiel zum Brechen der Regeln ermutigen. Ich schätze, ich werde dir ein paar Gryffindor-Erstklässler bereitstellen, damit sie dir helfen, die Bücher zu transportieren. Aber dann schuldest du mir einen Gefallen, Irma."

Die Lehrer hatten begonnen, Gryffindors Nacharbeitsstunden als Grundlage für ein Tauschsystem zu verwenden. Snape hatte die Stunden zum Spitzenpreis verkauft, hauptsächlich, um um seine regelmäßigen Aufsichtsrundgänge durch Hogwarts Korridore herumzukommen und sich nicht mit Peeves herumschlagen zu müssen. Sie wurden dann unter den Lehrern weiterverkauft, im Tausch gegen einen Gefallen, Unterstützung bei irgendetwas oder manchmal sogar gegen Geld (der geltende Preis war drei Knut pro Stunde pro Schüler, was weit unter dem lag, was der Mindestlohn wäre, wenn es in der Zaubererwelt einen Mindestlohn gäbe). Die Schüler wussten natürlich nichts von all dem.

o-o-o-o

S_cholar's_ _Touch_", zauberte Milo und tippte eine Handvoll Bücher an. Pro Zauber konnte er vier Bücher lesen und den Zauber konnte er neun Mal verwenden. Mordys Kopf schoss nach oben, als auch sein Gehirn von Informationen durchflutet wurde. Milo warf die Bücher auf einen schnell wachsenden Schon-Gelesen-Haufen und griff nach den obersten vier Büchern des Zu-Lesen-Haufens, der weniger ein Haufen sondern eher ein kleiner Berg war._ „Scholar's_ _Touch, Scholar's_ _Touch, Scholar's_ _Touch, Scholar's_ _Touch..."_

o-o-o-o

Am nächsten Morgen durfte Milo endlich den Krankenflügel verlassen. Er hatte die Anweisung erhalten, sich nicht zu überanstrengen und übermäßigen Stress zu vermeiden. Deshalb war er von der zermürbenden Arbeit befreit, zu der die Gryffindors von den Lehrern wegen der Strafarbeitsstunden gezwungen wurden. Er lief, immer noch etwas vorsichtig, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle und stieß dramatisch die massive Doppeltür auf. Als er eintrat, achtete er darauf, einen übertrieben unsicheren und schwachen Gang vorzutäuschen. Er war mit voller Absicht einige Minuten zu spät dran, um sicherzustellen, dass der riesige Raum mehr oder weniger voll war, was ihm erlaubte, einen möglichst großen Eindruck zu hinterlassen.

o-o-o-o

Die Unterhaltungen in der Halle klangen zu einem leisen Gemurmel ab, als er geräuschlos zum Gryffindortisch lief und sich zwischen Hannah und Ron setzte.

„Hey", sagte er beiläufig. „Habe ich was verpasst?"

„Netter Auftritt", sagte Ron. „Obwohl ich denke, dass du vergessen hast, irgendeine dramatische Ansage zu machen, wie ‚dieser Drache wird uns so schnell keine Probleme mehr machen', oder möglicherweise ‚die Zeit ist gekommen'."

„Kritiker gibt's immer", seufzte Milo.

„Sei nicht unverschämt, Ron", sagte Hannah. „Oder soll ich Lavender rufen, damit sie noch ein kleines _Gespräch_ mit dir führt?"

Ron wurde blass und verstummte. Hermine sprach, wie Milo bemerkte, demonstrativ kein Wort mit Ron. Milo zuckte die Schultern. Mit den Feinheiten sozialer Interaktionen konnte er nichts anfangen und sie schienen ihm größtenteils sowieso keinen besonderen Nutzen zu haben.

„Ihr solltet alle Malfoy im Auge behalten", sagte Milo. „Er führt etwas im Schilde, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau, was."

„Klar, machen wir", sagte Ron, als die Eulenpost ankam. Milo bezweifelte, dass es sehr hygienisch war, wenn jeden Morgen während des Frühstücks eine Schar von Eulen in die Halle hineinflog, aber weil er sowieso immer von seinen vollkommen sterilen _Unerschöpflichen_ _Essensrationen_ aß, sagte er nichts. Aber trotzdem, _Eulen_? Ernsthaft?

Harry bekam ein besonders großes Päckchen, das von sechs Eulen gemeinsam getragen wurde. „Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas", sagte er zu den Gryffindors. „Hat jemand eine Ausgabe des _Tagesprofits_ \- Entschuldigung, des _Tagespropheten _-, die ich mir ausleihen kann?" Sofort wurden ihm lauter Zeitungen entgegengehalten. Milo grinste. Berühmtheit hatte offensichtlich ihre Vorteile. Seine neue Bekanntheit durch den Sieg gegen die Acromantula hatte seine Mitschüler anscheinend vergessen lassen, ihn dafür zu hassen, dass er 110 Hauspunkte verloren hatte.

„Danke", sagte er und schnappte sich eine von irgendeinem NPC.

Er schaute die Titelseite an und ließ die Zeitung vor Überraschung beinahe fallen. Nicht wegen der Schlagzeilen oder überhaupt wegen des Inhalts der Zeitung, sondern deswegen, weil das Titelfoto - ein lächelnder blonder Zauberer, dem eine Medaille verliehen wurde - sich _bewegte_. Irgendjemand da draußen hielt es für angebracht, dass _irgendeine_ Art Zauber - Milo war sich nicht einmal sicher, was für ein Spruch das sein könnte (vielleicht eine Art Illusion?) - auf _jede_ _einzelne_ dieser Zeitungen angewendet wurde. Oder, mochten die Götter es verhindern, es handelte sich um Magische Gegenstände, für deren Herstellung man Erfahrungspunkte benötigte. Wenn jede Zeitung auch nur einen Erfahrungspunkt kostete... Milo schauderte, als er sich die seelenaussaugende Fabrik vorstellte, die benötigt würde, diese Zeitungen herzustellen, eine Fabrik, in der _unzähligen_ Zauberern der Kern ihrer Macht entzogen wurde, weshalb sie als leere Hüllen ihrer selbst zurückblieben.

Milo schüttelte seinen Kopf, um wieder klar denken zu können, und begann, die Schlagzeilen zu überfliegen. _Hintergründe des Einbruchs in Gringotts noch immer unklar..._ Nein, das nicht. _Lockhart rettet Australien._ Kein Zusammenhang. _Moody vereitelt Fahrraddiebstahl, keine Festnahmen. _Das hatte sicher nichts mit ihm zu tun. _Verkaufsschlager „Harry Potter. Eine __Biographie" in den Buchregalen, Buchregale schlagen zurück. _Anscheinend gab es neuerdings bei Flourish und Blotts einen bösartigen Poltergeist. _Nimbus Zweitausend - Der neue offizielle Besen der Chudley Cannons. _Gähn.

„Oh, übrigens", sagte Milo, während er las. „Ich habe herausgefunden, hinter was Du-weißt-schon-wer her ist."

„Was?", stieß Ron hervor. „Wie?"

„Naja, ich habe alles auf Harrys Liste mit allem in der Hogwartsbibliothek, das damit zusammenhängt, wie man sein Leben verlängern kann, verglichen", sagte er. „Und der Stein der Weisen war das einzige, das in beidem vorkam. Nicolas Flamel war auf der Rückseite von Harrys Schokofroschkarte - erfunden im Jahr 1983 - im Hogwarts-Express, der übrigens 1936 gebaut worden ist, und er ist derjenige, der den Stein erschaffen hat."

„Warum ist es wichtig, dass er auf der Karte war?", fragte Harry.

„Naja, etwas, das so wichtig ist wie die Beweggründe des Hauptbösewichts, muss bis jetzt schon mindestens einmal erwähnt worden sein, damit es sich erahnen lässt", sagte Milo. „Bei allen Höllen, du warst wahrscheinlich schon mindestens einmal mit diesem Ding im selben Raum und wusstest es nicht einmal."

„Oh", sagte Hermine und klang enttäuscht. „Und ich hatte gehofft, dass du vielleicht, entgegen aller Erwartungen, endlich zu etwas Verstand und Logik gekommen bist."

„Merk dir meine Worte", sagte Milo. „Er ist hinter dem Stein her - oder er ist ein Vampir."

„Wenn er den Stein will, müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen", sagte Hermine. „Nicolas Flamel hat ihn, und er ist siebenhundert Jahre alt. Er hat es bis jetzt geschafft, den Stein sicher aufzubewahren, also muss er ziemlich gut darin sein. Ich meine, Du-weißt-schon-wer ist _sicher_ nicht der erste, der unsterblich sein will. Ich wette, Flamel muss alle zwei Wochen dunkle Zauberer abwehren."

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass das geklärt ist", sagte Harry und hinderte Milo daran, etwas auf Hermines Aussage zu erwidern. „Wartet bis ihr seht, was ich mit der Post bekommen habe."

o-o-o-o

Harry war so aufgeregt, dass er kaum reden konnte, als sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor eilten, um sein Paket zu öffnen. Er nahm immer zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal und sagte der fetten Dame das Passwort so schnell, dass er es noch zweimal wiederholen musste, bis sie zufrieden damit war.

„Es ist ein _Nimbus_ _Zweitausend_!", rief Harry.

„Sag doch nicht so einen Mist", sagte Ron. „Wer einen _Nimbus_ hat, würde ihn nicht einfach so weggeben."

„Oh, ein Besen", sagte Hermine. „Hurra."

„So einen hatte ich auch einmal", sagte Milo. „Ich habe ihn einem Todesser, den ich besiegt habe, gestohlen. Aber Dumbledore hat ihn mir weggenommen."

„Klar hast du das getan", sagte Ron herablassend. „Klar hast du das getan."

„Hey Harry", sagte Milo. „Etwas musst du mir sagen: Warum bist du so begeistert, dass du diesen Besen bekommen hast?"

„Es ist ein _Nimbus_ _Zweitausend_!", sagte Harry, eigentlich schrie er es eher. „Das sind richtig gute Rennbesen!"

„Ja, richtig, aber _woher weißt du das_?", fragte Milo.

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe einen in der Winkelgasse gesehen", sagte er. „Da stand eine Menschenmenge davor und alles."

„Ron, sag mir, wenn ich falsch liege", sagte Milo zu dem Rothaarigen, „aber gibt es nicht mehrere sehr gute Rennbesenmarken?"

„Ja, schon, aber der Nimbus ist der beste Rennbesen", sagte Ron.

„Ja, aber trotzdem - es gibt doch welche, die von, keine Ahnung, Nationalmannschaften benutzt werden, immer noch bei weitem besser sind als die von den Schülern in Hogwarts und vielleicht _fast_ so gut sind wie der _Nimbus_?"

„Naja, sicher", sagte Ron nachdenklich. „Es gibt den _Komet_ _Fünfundachtzig_, die halten alles geheim, aber anscheinend arbeitet Feuerblitz an etwas wirklich Phantastischem."

„Und dennoch war keiner davon", sagte Milo zufrieden, „auf Harrys Liste wichtiger Gegenstände."

Alle vier wurden still.

„Es gibt eine logische Erklärung", sagte Hermine. „McGonagall war mit Milo in der Winkelgasse, erinnert ihr euch? Sie muss ihn dort gesehen haben."

Milo lachte.

„_Natürlich_ gibt es eine logische Erklärung, wenn man genau genug hinsieht. Es lohnt sich trotzdem, darüber nachzudenken. Deshalb müssen wir uns auch Gedanken um diesen Stein der Weisen machen. Er taucht immer wieder auf."

„Als ich in der Winkelgasse war", sagte Harry aufgeregt, „ist Hagrid mit mir zu einem seltsamen Verlies in Gringotts gegangen - und darin war nur ein kleines Päckchen! Ich wette, es war der Stein!"

„Also wirklich", sagte Hermine. „Das ist einfach nur lächerlich - wenn es der Stein gewesen wäre, wäre Dumbledore sicher selbst gegangen. Er ist der einzige, vor dem sich Du-weißt-schon-wer je gefürchtet hat."

„Aber am selben Tag gab es in Gringotts einen Einbruch und sie haben nicht gefunden, wonach sie gesucht haben!", fuhr Harry fort. „Erinnert ihr euch, es stand groß in der Zeitung? Sie haben es nicht gefunden - weil Hagrid es nach Hogwarts gebracht hat!"

„Oder vielleicht konnten sie es einfach nur nicht finden - oder sie haben nach etwas anderem gesucht - oder die weltberühmten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Gringotts, die haben immerhin _Drachen_, waren zu viel für sie", sagte Hermine mit wachsendem Missmut.

„Wartet, wartet, wartet - ist Gringotts eine Art _Bank_?", fragte Milo.

Alle drei warfen ihm den üblichen Blick zu.

„Wenn sie so gute Sicherheitsmaßnahmen haben, warum sind dort lauter Goblins?", fragte Milo.

„Die _Goblins_ sind für die Sicherheit zuständig, du Trottel", sagte Ron. „Sie führen die Bank. Es ist ihre Bank. Eine Koboldbank."

Milo hielt es nicht mehr aus.

„Diese Welt ist _irrsinnig_!", rief er. „_GOBLINS_, die eine _Bank_ führen? Handschuhe aus _Drachen_leder? _ZWÖLF Anwendungsmöglichkeiten von Drachenblut?_ Was ist das mit den Drachen, werden die denn auf Bauernhöfen gezüchtet? Elfen, die kochen, Elfen als Bedienstete? _Zauberstäbe_? Es gibt nur einen einzigen Zauberstabhersteller im ganzen _Land_ und er darf einfach so herumlaufen! Was, wenn er stolpert, hinfällt und stirbt, oder wenn irgendein böser Schwachkopf vorbeikommt und ihn ersticht? _Was würdet ihr alle dann tun?_ Und _Besen_? Wenn ihr alle Zauberer seid, warum zaubert ihr nicht einfach _Fliegen_? Bei Bigby, _warum_ zaubert ihr nicht einfach _Fliegen_? Ihr habt _unendlich viele Zauber pro Tag_ zur Verfügung und lass _Goblins_ euer Gold bewachen! Mit _Drachen_! Noch mehr Drachen! Ihr habt Zentauren bei euch im Wald leben - Zentauren. Vier Beine mit Hufen zu haben bringt _nur_ _dann_ einen Vorteil, wenn man in einer offenen Ebene lebt! Es ist, als ob... als ob jemand, der kaum eine Ahnung von _echter_ Magie hat, all die richtigen Wörter benutzt hat, aber die Bedeutung ist völlig falsch!"

„Bist du fertig?", fragte Ron. „Unsere Magie ist nämlich genauso echt. Du siehst uns jeden Tag, wie wir sie benutzen, es ist nur ein bisschen anders als das, woran du gewöhnt bist."

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Also. Euer ortsansässiger Dunkler Zauberer versucht, an den Stein der Weisen heranzukommen. Der Stein ist in Hogwarts. Dumbledore bewacht offensichtlich den Stein, aber einfach nur in Hogwarts _sein_ ist nicht dasselbe wie bewachen - _bewachen_ ist bewachen. Er müsste direkt neben diesem Ding sitzen, damit es wirklich sicher ist, den ganzen Tag lang, jeden Tag. Wenn man bedenkt, dass, vielleicht außer McGonagall, die anderen Lehrer entweder vollkommen nutzlos, tot oder böse sind, bleiben nur wir übrig."

„Bleiben übrig für was?", fragte Ron.

„Wenn Voldemort - oh, hör auf, Ron, es ist nur ein Name - hierher kommt, müssen wir ihn aufhalten", sagte Harry leise. „Er hat meine Eltern umgebracht. Er hat die Eltern von einer Menge von Leuten umgebracht. Aber wir brauchen einen Plan."

„Es wäre schön, wenn hier jeder mal einsieht, dass es keinen auch nur im entferntesten handfesten Hinweis auf irgendetwas gibt", sagte Hermine. „Das ist nicht, wie die Welt funktioniert. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist _tot_. Flamel hat den Stein der Weisen. _Professor_ Snape ist streng und manchmal ein bisschen unfair, aber er ist nicht _böse_. Bis ihr nicht wenigstens eine dieser Aussagen widerlegt habt, könnt ihr diese Sache ohne mich durchziehen. Also, wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet, ich habe Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung zu erledigen - und ihr eigentlich auch." Damit stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.

„Weißt du, da ist was dran", sagte Ron. „Unsere Vermutungen sind _schon_ ein bisschen weit hergeholt. Allerdings ist es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Snape böse ist."

„Ja, ok, ich glaube, _jemand_ hat mich neulich Nacht versucht umzubringen", sagte Milo. „Und auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann, wie es passiert ist, werde ich es herausfinden. Morgen, wenn ich meine Zauber zurück habe, gehe ich zurück in den verbotenen Wald. Etwas stimmt nicht."

„Der Wald mit den Riesenspinnen, den Werwölfen - und ich _weiß_, dass wir kein Vollmond haben - den Menschen hassenden Zentauren, den... das ist eigentlich alles, an das ich mich erinnern kann, aber ich bin sicher, dass es erst der Anfang ist", sagte Ron.

„Einhörner", sagte Harry. „Was bringt die Einhörner um? Und warum?"

„Hm", sagte Milo. „Das weiß ich noch nicht." Selbst _Scholar's_ _Touch_ hatte seine Grenzen - jeder Zauber erlaubte es ihm, ein Buch pro Level zu lesen (also vier Bücher), aber er konnte ihn nicht unbegrenzt oft pro Tag benutzen. Ab jetzt wollte er immer, wenn er vor dem Zubettgehen noch Zauber übrig hatte, sie durch _Scholar's_ _Touch _verheizen, bis er alles gelernt haben würde, was es über diese verrückte Kampagnenwelt zu wissen gab. _Ernsthaft_, dachte er. _Dieser Ort lässt Eberron so vertraut wirken wie Faerun. _„Aber ich kann es morgen herausfinden - oder vielleicht übermorgen."

„Genau. Wenn du beweisen kannst, dass es Snape war, der dich umbringen wollte - und er war es bestimmt -, dann kann uns Hermine helfen und sie weiß wahrscheinlich schon richtig viel über Einhörner und über Sachen, bei denen wir überhaupt nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, danach zu schauen", sagte Harry. „In der Zwischenzeit können Ron und ich versuchen, alles über den Stein der Weisen und Nicolas Flamel herauszufinden. Er ist siebenhundert Jahre alt, oder? Ich wette, er ist richtig berühmt."

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Er war so etwas wie der Dumbledore seiner Zeit. Ich habe gehört, dass er es war, der Dumbledore ausgebildet hat - er könnte gut der mächtigste lebende Zauberer sein, wirklich, wenn er nicht in den Ruhestand getreten wäre. Man ist irgendwie aus dem Rennen, wenn man erst einmal im Ruhestand ist."

o-o-o-o

Zum Glück war der nächste Tag ein Samstag und Milo musste sich keine Sorgen machen, wie er am besten seine Zauber nutzen konnte, um sich durch die Unterrichtsstunden zu mogeln. Stattdessen bereitete er dieselben Gefechtssprüche vor wie bei seinem ersten Abstecher in den Wald und brach auf. Dieses Mal würde niemand dort sein, der ihn retten würde - deshalb zog er, von seiner unsichtbaren _Magierrüstung_ geschützt, mitten am Tag los.

„_Gegenstand_ _Aufspüren_: Leiche der Acromantula", zauberte er und verlor dafür _Spiegelbilder_. Was die Magie anging, war ein totes Lebewesen ein Gegenstand (natürlich nur, wenn es nicht untot war).

„Ähm", murmelte er in sich hinein, als er dem durch den Zauber vorgegebenen Weg folgte. „Ich glaube, mir ist klar geworden, warum ich hier so viele Schwierigkeiten habe. Ich bin eigentlich dazu gemacht, eine Horde von Feinden so aufzuhalten, dass Zook und die anderen sie mit spitzen Stöcken und Ähnlichem ausschalten können", sagte er. „Meine Auswahl von Zaubern war nie dafür vorgesehen, Kämpfe im Alleingang zu gewinnen." Nun, da er darüber nachdachte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts wirklich, sagen wir mal, _Tödliches_ auf Lager hatte. Nur irgendwie Dinge, die für den Gegner lästig waren. „Und noch etwas stört mich an dieser verrückten Welt", beschwerte er sich. „Es gibt keine _Magier_. Ich meine, es gibt diese _Leute_, die sich Magier oder Zauberer _nennen_, aber sie sind eigentlich eher wie Hexenmeister, bei denen etwas schiefgegangen ist. Es sind keine _richtigen_ Magier." Keine Magier bedeutete, dass er nicht gegen Geld Sprüche abschreiben konnte, weshalb er immer noch so eine eingeschränkte Auswahl hatte. In jedem Level lernte jeder Zauberer nur zwei Sprüche durch eigene Nachforschungen.

„Das ist alles so ungerecht", grummelte er. „Jedes Mal, wenn ich einen neuen Zauber lernen will, muss ich das Rad neu erfinden. Ah, jetzt bin ich gleich da."

Er bog ab, die Umgebung kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor und er spürte, wie sich die Ausrichtung von _Gegenstand_ _Aufspüren _plötzlich änderte, was bedeutete, dass er sich schon ganz in der Nähe befand. Am Tag sah alles so anders aus, aber dort drüben war der mit Spinnweben bedeckte Baum. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er das in der Nacht nicht bemerkt hatte; hier waren wirklich überall Spinnweben, und zwar _viele_.

Er näherte sich vorsichtig den Überresten der riesigen Spinne. Wäre Milo ein normaler Mensch, hätte ihn der Gestank davon abgehalten - aber Milos Nase nimmt, wie die Nasen aller Leute aus seiner Welt, nur Gerüche auf, die wichtig für die Handlung sind. Dass andere Gerüche auch vorhanden sind, wird _angenommen_, aber sie werden nicht ausdrücklich erwähnt.

Wenn Milo vermutet hätte, dass die Acromantula bei Tageslicht weniger furchteinflößend aussehen würde, hätte er damit falschgelegen. Sie war _riesig_. Seine frühere Schätzung, sie sei fünfzehn Fuß lang, stimmte nicht - es waren eher fünfundzwanzig Fuß. Milo erschauderte.

„Aha!", rief er. „Dieses Ding ist viel zu groß, um von dem kleinen Baumstamm, denn ich darauf fallen lassen habe, getötet worden zu sein", sagte er. Der Baumstamm hatte höchstens 400 Pfund gewogen, weil Schweben höchstens so viel an Gewicht tragen konnte, und war aus nur zwanzig Fuß Höhe heruntergefallen (höher hatte er ihn nicht in die Luft schweben lassen können), was bedeutete, dass er nur 2d6 Schaden verursacht hatte. _Das sind höchstens zwölf, und wenn Acromantulas (Acromantulae?) den Riesenspinnen daheim auch nur ein bisschen ähnlich sind, dann sollte sie mindestens vierundzwanzig Trefferpunkte gehabt haben, aber wahrscheinlich eher zweiundfünfzig. „_Sie hätte meinen Angriff mit einem Schulterzucken abtun und mich in zwei Teile zerbeißen müssen."

Milo runzelte die Stirn. Da war noch mehr. Selbst wenn die Spinne nur CR 2 war, müsste sie ungefähr 22 hp gehabt haben - und Milo hatte _höchstens_ einen Schaden von 12 verursacht. _Genau genommen_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, _15 mit_ Säurespritzer_. Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, so viel Schaden zu verursachen, ist gering - die Chancen stehen eins zu 180._ Er hätte es damit nicht einmal schaffen dürfen, ein CR-1-Monster zu töten. Und nach dem zu schließen, was die Leute hier gesagt hatten, waren Acromantulas gefährlich. Richtig gefährlich. Allein das sprach dafür, dass diese Spinnen mindestens Herausforderungsgröße vier hatten.

Er trat näher und sah sich die Spinne genauer an. Sie war offensichtlich ziemlich tot.

„Also, was ist mit dir passiert? Warst du schon vorher verletzt? _Todesursache Zeigen_", zauberte er und verzichtete dafür auf _Schweben_. Es war ein Zauber, den die guten Einwohner von Eberron entwickelt hatten, aber er war von mächtigen Zauberern mithilfe von _Ebenenwechsel_ in Milos Welt gebracht worden. Er hatte noch nie wirklich gesehen, wie der Zauber angewendet wurde und hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ihn genau zaubern musste, aber seine Fähigkeit zu Spontanem Erkenntniszauber ließ den Spruch dennoch wirken. Das war wirklich die _beste_ Fähigkeit, die es gab. Wie auch immer - jedenfalls war der Zauber sehr nützlich bei Ermittlungen am Tatort und ließ ihn Hinweise entdecken, die sonst nur einem Fachmann aufgefallen wären. Ein paar schnelle Berechnungen sagten ihm, dass er es bis zur Schwierigkeitsklasse fünfzehn schaffen müsste (und zwar locker, wenn man seine große Intelligenz und den Bonus durch den Zauber beachtete), einen Hinweis zu finden, wenn es einen gab, und er eine Einundzwanzig bräuchte, um dann Genaueres herauszufinden. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er würde eine Sechsundzwanzig benötigen, um alles herauszufinden, was er wissen musste, und das ging nicht ohne magische Unterstützung.

„_Meisterschaft_, _Sofortige_ _Suche_", zauberte er anstelle von _Schmieren_ und _Glitzerstaub_. Er begann, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass seine Zauber nicht ausreichen würden. Die beiden Zauber zusammen verschafften ihm weitere +6 für die Suche.

Mehr Einzelheiten über die Spinnenleiche als er eigentlich wirklich erfahren wollte, erschienen plötzlich in seinem Kopf, als ob er den Spinnenkörper sorgfältig untersucht hätte.

Von ein paar schon seit langem verheilten Narben, einem verstauchten Knöchel (_haben Spinnen Knöchel?_), leichten Verätzungen durch Säure und einem 400 Pfund schweren Baumstamm auf dem Rücken einmal abgesehen war die Spinne völlig gesund - außer, dass ihr einer ihrer Giftzähne fehlte.

„Sehr gut", sagte Milo stolz. „Das erklärt alle- warte kurz, nein, tut es nicht. Können Acromantulas Giftzähne schießen? Warum habe ich es nicht gespürt? Ich _weiß_, dass ich keinen Schaden abbekommen habe." Milo wusste jederzeit, wie viele Trefferpunkte er hatte. „Ok", sagte er. „Du warst kein bereits verwundetes Monster mit einem hohen CR, sonst hätte ich weitere Verletzungen gefunden. Du warst nicht CR 1, sonst hätte ich weniger Erfahrungspunkte bekommen. Du warst nicht besonders empfindlich gegen Säure, denn sonst wären die Verätzungen schlimmer. Es gibt nur eine _mögliche_ Schlussfolgerung... und sie ändert _alles_", sagte er und legte eine dramatische Pause für den Szenenwechsel ein.


	7. Der Meister der Zaubertränke

**Kapitel 7**

**Der Meister der Zaubertränke**

Schade, dass ich sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, als er den _Tagespropheten_ gelesen hat", kicherte Malfoy. Mehrere Slytherins lachten ebenfalls. „Ich wette, er hat ‚_BWAH_' gesagt", meinte er und schnitt eine Grimasse, die ziemlich gut zu ‚_BWAH_' passte.

„Zeig ihm, was es heißt, sich mit uns in unserem eigenen Klassenzimmer anzulegen", sagte Crabbe (oder Goyle).

„Das hat er davon, sich mit uns in unserem eigenen Klassenzimmer anzulegen", sagte Goyle (oder Crabbe).

„Und von der Sache im Zug", fügte Crabbe (wahrscheinlich) hinzu.

„Ja, die Sache im Hogwarts-Express", sagte Goyle.

„Ja, und davon, dass Potter dir das Erinnermich abgenommen hat", fuhr Crabbe fort.

„Ja, davon dass er dich bloßgestellt hat, weil er vor aller Augen auf seinem Besen Longbottoms Erinnermich zurückgeholt hat", erklärte Goyle.

„Und als er dann in die Quidditchmannschaft gekommen ist, obwohl Erstklässler das noch gar nicht dürfen."

„Ja, dafür, dass die Lehrer so beeindruckt davon waren, wie gut er fliegen kann, dass er der jüngste Sucher seit hundert Jahren geworden ist", sagte Goyle.

„Könntet ihr in Zukunft", sagte Malfoy in einem sehr kühlen Ton, „wenn ich einen Sieg einfahre, versuchen, _nicht_ alle Gelegenheiten aufzuzählen, bei denen sie uns lächerlich gemacht haben?"

„Tschuldigung, Boss", sagte Crabbe. „Aber du weißt doch, die haben uns eben schon so oft lächerlich gemacht."

„Ja, Boss", sagte Goyle. „So oft, und man kann es sich gut merken, weil alle ständig darüber reden."

Malfoy seufzte. Er fragte sich, ob die Garantie bereits abgelaufen war oder ob er diese beiden nicht einfach zurücksenden und gegen zwei brandneue Grobiane eintauschen konnte.

o-o-o-o

Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es da etwas gibt, das ich heute Morgen hätte tun sollen", sagte Milo, als durch den Wald zurück ins Schloss ging, „aber ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern, was es war. Kann nicht sehr wichtig gewesen sein."

o-o-o-o

Hermine war gezwungen, sich, wenn auch nur zögernd, einzugestehen, dass ihr todlangweilig war. Die drei Jungs waren zwar völlige Schwachköpfe, aber sie _machten_ die Dinge interessant. Sie fragte sich, ob es einen Weg gab, sich ihren lächerlichen Plänen wieder anzuschließen, ohne sich dabei übertrieben zum Affen zu machen. Sie wandte ihren überragenden Intellekt auf das Problem an, spielte in Gedanken verschieden Szenarien durch und sagte dreißig Sekunden später:

„Nein."

Hermine seufzte. Der Standpunkt der Jungen war nicht einmal im Entferntesten überzeugend, es war nur so, dass es irgendwie auf eine finstere Art Spaß machte, sich vorzustellen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer _wirklich_ zurückkehrte und hinter dem Stein her war und dass Snape ein dunkler Zauberer war...

„Aber ich kann meine Meinung nicht ändern", erinnerte sie sich selbst. „Sonst stehe ich da wie ein Idiot."

„Ja, aber stell dir mal vor", sagte sie, „was, wenn es wahr _ist_? Was, wenn Snape versucht, den Stein für Du-weißt-schon-wen zu beschaffen? Sollte ich nicht helfen, ihn aufzuhalten?"

„Wenn es wahr wäre, wüsste Dumbledore davon und würde etwas tun. Er ist immerhin der einzige, den Du-weißt-schon-wer je gefürchtet hat."

„Aber Dumbledore ist nur eine einzige Person", argumentierte ihre andere Seite, „er könnte durch einen Überraschungsangriff überrumpelt oder weggerufen werden oder gerade schlafen oder abgelenkt sein oder _egal was_."

„Aber wenn schon _Dumbledore_ nicht genug ist, wie könnte _ich_ dann helfen? Ich bin gerade mal zwölf."

„Ist es das, was im letzten Krieg _jeder_ gesagt hat?", fragte sie sich. „Haben sie einfach gesagt ‚ich bin nur eine Schneiderin, Dumbledore wird sich darum kümmern und außerdem waren meine Noten in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste total schlecht' und _keiner_ hat irgendetwas getan?"

„Das Gegenteil zu tun und jetzt eine Hexenjagd zu veranstalten, würde alles nur noch _schlimmer_ machen", protestierte sie. „Man kann nicht wissen, wo das enden würde."

„Ohne eine Hexenjagd wird man nie eine Hexe erwischen."

„Ich _bin_ eine Hexe!"

„Du - äh ich - weißt, was ich meine."

„Ich warte einfach, bis es Beweise gibt", sagte sie, „und dann helfe ich, so gut ich kann. Das ist doch vernünftig."

„Denk nach, Hermine, _denk nach_. Du - äh ich - weißt genau, was das Problem ist."

Sie seufzte.

„Um überzeugende Beweise zu finden, brauche ich _Harry_ und _Ron_", musste sie sich eingestehen.

o-o-o-o

Professor", fragte Harry den Geist von Professor Binns höflich, „Ron und ich haben uns gefragt, ob Sie uns nicht bei einem kleinen Nachforschungsprojekt helfen könnten?"

„Nachforschungen - _meine_ Hilfe - Projekt - ich bin _begeistert_!", sagte der Geist. „Man glaubt es kaum, aber in all meinen Jahren als Lehrer hat mich darum noch _nie_ ein Schüler gebeten. Was wollt ihr denn wissen?"

„Nicolas Flamel", sagte Ron. „Er kommt mir vor wie ein... ein... äh, dynamischer und interessanter -"

„- historisch bedeutender -", fügte Harry hinzu.

„-ja genau, ein historisch bedeutender, dynamischer, interessanter, historischer, ähm, Charakter", beendete Ron den Satz etwas lahm.

„Und wir würden gerne alles hören, was Sie über ihn wissen", sagte Harry. Aus irgendeinem unvorstellbarem Grund schienen die meisten Bücher der Bibliothek bereits ausgeliehen zu sein (vielleicht wurde gerade umorganisiert?), also hatten sie beschlossen, tatsächlich einen Lehrer um Hilfe zu bitten. Irgendwie schien es Harry nicht richtig, zu einem Erwachsenen zu gehen, aber etwas anderes war ihnen nicht eingefallen.

Harry versuchte angestrengt, ja er versuchte es wirklich, alles, was Binns über Flamel sagte, genau anzuhören und dabei wach zu bleiben, aber die Maserung der Steine im Fußboden war einfach _viel_ interessanter. Rons Blick wurde schon nach weniger als fünf Minuten ganz glasig (das heißt, glasiger als sonst), und nach drei Stunden war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob er selbst nicht mindestens genau so schlimm aussah.

„Ja", sagte er, nachdem sie (endlich) Binns Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatten, „das war, ähm, interessant."

„Es war interessant?", fragte Ron. „Freut mich zu hören."

„Ich denke", sagte Harry, „es könnte sein, dass wir Hermine brauchen."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das nicht sagst", sagte Ron mit einem Seufzer. „Haben wir gerade wenigstens etwas Wichtiges erfahren?"

Harry zuckte die Schultern.

„Flamel ist ein großer, mächtiger Zauberer und Meisteralchemist, der herausgefunden hat, wie man einen Stein der Weisen herstellt - anscheinend kann es auch mehrere davon geben, aber er hat jedenfalls nur den einen gemacht -, und er kann Blei zu Gold machen und das Elixier des Lebens erzeugen. Früher hat er Dunkle Zauberer bekämpft, aber hat sich vor langer Zeit dazu entschlossen, sich zusammen mit seiner Frau zur Ruhe zu setzen. Seitdem ist er mehr oder weniger unparteiisch. Er geht nicht wirklich unter Leute."

„Also nichts, was wir nicht schon gewusst hätten", sagte Ron. „Großartig, wirklich _großartig_. Tja, das war's dann mit unserem Samstag, oder?"

„Schon", sagte Harry. „Ich hoffe, Milo hat im verbotenen Wald etwas Nützlicheres gefunden."

„Und ist nicht von Werwölfen gefressen worden", fügte Ron hinzu.

o-o-o-o

Milo hatte ausnahmsweise einmal Glück und ihm gelang ein Lauschwurf. Er wünschte fast, das wäre nicht geschehen. Er hatte gehofft, den Wald ohne die obligatorische zufällige Begegnung verlassen zu können.

„_Unsichtbarkeit_", sagte er und verschwand. _Ich hoffe, es ist kein falscher Alarm_, dachte er. _Das war mein letzter 2.-Level-Zauber._

Das einzige, was er hörte, war eine Bewegung im Gebüsch und das konnte von allem Möglichem verursacht werden. Wirklich, letzten Endes hatte Milo nicht nur keine Ahnung, was für Wesen in diesem Wald wohnten, sondern auch nicht, welche es überhaupt in dieser _Welt_ gab. Eulenbären? Schreckensbären? Riesenbären? Gestaltwandler-Druiden in Bärenform? Die Götter mochten ihm helfen, _Grizzlybären_?

Wie sich herausstellte, war es etwas viel Schlimmeres als irgendeine Art von Bär oder bärenähnlichem Ungetüm.

Es war Professor Snape.

_Sucht er nach mir? Oder ist _er _derjenige, der die Einhörner umbringt, und ist gerade hinter einem her? Ich könnte ihm folgen_, dachte Milo, _aber_ Unsichtbarkeit _hält nur für vier Minuten. Und wenn ich Probleme bekomme, habe ich auch keine Zauber mehr. _Milo biss sich auf die Lippe. _Ich habe das Gefühl, Harry Potter würde es auf jeden Fall tun, aber... naja... das ist eine Aufgabe für einen Schurken. Ich sollte nicht in einem Wald herumschleichen und Leute beschatten. Ich bin ein_ Magier_, es sollte Leute geben, die das für mich übernehmen. _Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Hey Mordy", flüsterte er, „es ist Zeit, deinen +10-Bonus im Leise Bewegen zu nutzen." Mordenkainen, der auf seiner Schulter gesessen hatte, nickte bedeutend (obwohl Milo es nicht sehen konnte, weil sein Vertrauter genauso unsichtbar war wie er) und huschte lautlos hinter dem Meister der Zaubertränke her.

o-o-o-o

Du kommst spät", zischte Lucius. „Du hättest schon vor siebenundvierzig Sekunden hier sein sollen."

Snape sagte nichts.

„Du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun", sagte Lucius. „Es wäre gut für dich, einzuwilligen."

„Erzähl weiter", sagte Snape schulterzuckend.

„Es gibt da ein gewisses Individuum, das, so wurde es mir gesagt, die erste Klasse in Hogwarts besucht", sagte Lucius. „Er hat hier nichts verloren. Sorge dafür, dass er der Schule verwiesen wird."

„Der Potterjunge?", sagte Snape mit höhnischem Grinsen. Er hatte sich gefragt, wann Lucius etwas gegen den Todfeind des Dunklen Lords unternehmen würde. Glücklicherweise hatten er und Dumbledore für diesen Fall vorgesorgt.

„Nein, um Potter können wir uns später kümmern; ich spreche von einem gewissen Mr. ... Amastacia-Liadon", sagte Lucius. _Er... nein,_ es_ weiß zu viel, was auch immer es ist, das wir da heraufbeschworen haben,_ dachte Lucius. „Wie auch immer du es anstellst, er muss diese Schule verlassen."

„Es soll so sein, wie du es verlangst", sagte Snape. _Nun, _das _sind gute Neuigkeiten,_ dachte Snape._ Es ist Zeit, es dem Jungen heimzuzahlen, dass er mein Haus beleidigt und meine Schüler angegriffen hat. Und anders als bei Potter bin ich nicht dazu verpflichtet, ihn zu schützen._ Snape lächelte kurz, bevor sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos wurde. _Ich muss Lucius ja nicht unbedingt wissen lassen, dass ich diesen Auftrag auch ohne Gegenleistung ausführen würde._

„Es dürfte dir nicht zu schwer fallen", sagte Lucius. „Er ist kein Zauberer."_ Ich bezweifele sogar, dass er menschlich ist. Es könnte sein, dass wir versehentlich eine Art... Homunkulus erschaffen haben. Einen künstlichen Menschen. Es lässt sich nicht sagen, was er tun könnte._

o-o-o-o

Als Milo ins Schloss zurückkehrte, war es später Nachmittag. Er war froh, wieder in Sicherheit zu sein - nicht weil er dachte, nach seiner Entdeckung im Wald wirklich in Todesgefahr zu sein, sondern weil er ohne mächtige Zauber völlig nutzlos sein würde, wenn es eine neue Wendung in der Geschichte gab.

Er musste Harry finden. Er hatte ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, was Milo entdeckt hatte - immerhin betraf es den Jungen, der überlebte, unmittelbar.

„M-M-Milo", hörte Milo eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. „K-k-k-annn ich dich k-k-k-kurz sprechen?"

„Natürlich", sagte Milo. „Was gibt es denn, Professor?"

„Du g-genießt die Sonne, wie ich s-s-sehe?", fragte Quirrell.

„Draußen scheint die Sonne?", fragte Milo. Wo er herkam, schenkte nie jemand dem Wetter besondere Beachtung, außer es handelte sich um ein unheilverkündendes Gewitter. „Naja, wenn Sie es sagen, dann habe ich wohl die Sonne genossen. Und ich habe noch einmal nach diesem Spinnendingens geschaut, das ich letztens getötet habe."

„Oh, hast du", fragte Quirrell, „wozu denn?"

„Irgendetwas an der ganzen Sache stimmt nicht. Der Baum hätte nicht ausreichen dürfen, sie zu töten", sagte er.

„Für mich sah das aber nach einem ziemlich schweren Baum aus", sagte Quirrell. „Vielleicht war es ein besonders glücklicher Treffer?"

„Fallende Gegenstände können keine kritischen Treffer verursachen, weil sie keine Angriffswürfe machen", sagte Milo. „Anders wäre es, wenn ich ihn geworfen hätte."

Quirrell zögerte.

„Entschuldigung, aber was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Schon gut. Ich werde es später herausfinden. Ihnen ist nichts Besonderes aufgefallen, oder?"

„Nein", sagte Quirrell. „Aber gerade vorhin habe ich den Meister der Zaubertränke in den Wald gehen sehen." Quirrell sah Milo direkt in die Augen, als ob er etwas erwartete.

„Oh, haben Sie?", sagte Milo. „Ich frage mich, was er vorhatte. Seltene Zaubertrankzutaten sammeln oder so. Wahrscheinlich. Ja, ganz bestimmt." _Eine Natürliche Eins im Bluffen gewürfelt. Super. Wirklich _super_._

„Natürlich. Gut. Wir sehen uns dann Montag im Unterricht", sagte Quirrell.

o-o-o-o

K_ein Zauberer?_, grübelte Snape. _Was kann das denn bedeuten? Wie könnte er Hogwarts besuchen und _kein_ Zauberer sein? Ich muss ihn im Unterricht genauer beobachten..._

Er hielt kurz die Luft an. _Wenn Lucius ein Interesse an dem Jungen hat, muss dessen Geschichte wahr sein_, dachte er. _Also ist er, so unmöglich es auch scheint, _wirklich_ aus einer anderen Welt._

Snape befand sich in einem Dilemma. Wenn er sich weigerte, Lucius zu helfen, würde ihn das bei den Todessern auffliegen lassen, aber seine Position dort war notwendig, wenn erst einmal der nächste Krieg begann. Und obwohl er versuchte, sich bei seiner Entscheidung nicht davon beeinflussen zu lassen, wollte er sich an Milo dafür rächen, dass er ‚aus Versehen' seine Schüler geblendet hatte. Aber... Snape machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, was Lucius mit Milo anstellen würde, wenn der Junge erst einmal Hogwarts' Schutzkreis verlassen hatte und nicht mehr von Dumbledore geschützt werden konnte.

Der Snape, den jeder kannte, die Schachfigur von Lucius, würde die Aufgabe erfüllen. Wenn er es nicht tat, würde das Lucius' eventuelle Vermutungen, er sei ein Doppelagent, bestärken. Und außerdem war es Snapes Pflicht als Lehrer, sicherzugehen, dass Milo der Schule verwiesen wurde, wenn er wirklich _kein_ Zauberer war. Außerdem war Milo niemand _Wichtiges_. Es war vielleicht bedauernswert, aber der Junge war zu einer Schachfigur geworden, die geopfert werden musste, um den König zu schützen.

Snape wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er mit dem Lehrer für Verteidigung zusammenstieß.

„E-e-e-entschuldige, Severus", stammelte Quirrell und hastete davon. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. _Ich hätte diese Stelle bekommen sollen_, dachte Snape. _Quirrell wäre für seine alte Beschäftigung als Lehrer für Muggelkunde viel besser geeignet._

_Warte_, dachte Snape. Er konnte beinahe die Zahnräder in seinem Gehirn einrasten hören. _Was hat Quirrell über Milo gesagt? Dass er beeindruckt ist von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten?_ Soweit Snape wusste, war Milo einer der am wenigsten begabten Schüler, die Hogwarts je besucht hatten, wenn man einmal von seinen gelegentlichen Ausbrüchen zauberstabloser Magie absah. Und nach diesem Acromantula-Angriff hatte Quirrell ziemlich verzweifelt versucht, den Jungen zu retten... sehr ungewöhnlich. Der Quirrell, den Snape kannte, fiel in Ohnmacht, wann immer er eine Spinne sah.

_Tatsächlich sehr ungewöhnlich. _Bei all dem, was sich bereits in Milos Umgebung ereignet hatte, beschloss Snape, dass am besten nichts als Zufall betrachtet werden sollte. Snape entschied, den Lehrer für Verteidigung genau im Auge zu behalten und nach einer Gelegenheit Ausschau zu halten, Milos fehlende Magiefähigkeiten nachzuweisen._ Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein_, dachte er. _Ich muss einfach warten, bis die anderen Schüler etwas besser im Zaubern werden. Wenn das bei Milo nicht ebenfalls geschieht, sollte das Beweis genug sein._

o-o-o-o

M_anchmal bin ich so schlau, dass ich mich sogar selbst überliste_, dachte Milo bitter. _Wie zum Beispiel jetzt._

„Quiek quiek _quiek quiek_", sagte Mordy aufgeregt. „Quiek quiek QUIEK."

„Mordenkainen: _Ich spreche kein Rattisch_", sagte Milo mit einer Spur Frustration in der Stimme. Obwohl sie eine empathische Verbindung zueinander hatten, die sie jeweils die Laune und den allgemeinen Zustand des anderen spüren ließ, würden sie nicht wirklich miteinander _sprechen_ können, bis Milo Level fünf erreichte.

„Was machst du so?", fragte ihn Ron. Milo saß im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor und versuchte herauszufinden, was Mordy Snape hatte tun sehen. So weit er das beurteilen konnte, war eine ordentliche Portion Quieken daran beteiligt gewesen. Ron und Harry waren gerade hereingekommen und sahen ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus.

„Ich habe Snape im Wald herumschleichen sehen und habe ihn von Mordy beschatten lassen, aber wie man sieht, habe ich dabei nicht sehr weit gedacht. Kennst du einen Zauber, der einen mit Tieren sprechen lässt?"

„Nö", sagte Ron. „Außer natürlich Parselmünder."

„Parselmünder?", fragte Milo. „Was ist das?"

„Oh Mann!", rief Ron. „_Jeder_ weiß über Parselmünder Bescheid."

Harry seufzte.

„Ron, ich dachte, ich hätte dich gebeten, damit aufzuhören?", sagte Potter. „Ich bin bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und Milo kommt von einem anderen Planeten oder so."

„Oh, stimmt. Tschuldigung."

„Wir wissen genau so viel über Parselmünder, wie wir über Quidditch wussten", fuhr Harry fort.

„Tschuldigung."

„Nämlich überhaupt nichts."

„Tschuldigung."

„Weil wir, anders als du, nicht im Magischen Großbritannien aufgewachsen sind."

„Entschuldigung."

„Ich mein ja nur."

„Ja."

Milo hustete.

„Parselmünder?", fragte er.

„Oh, richtig", sagte Ron. „Naja, das ist diese wirklich seltene Fähigkeit, die manche Leute haben und die sie zu Schlangen sprechen lässt", sagte Ron. „Es heißt, dass Slytherin einer war - also Salazar Slytherin - und Du-weißt-schon-wer. Es ist ganz sicher ein Zeichen von Dunklen Zauberern. Ich habe seit Du-weißt-schon-wem von keinem Parselmund gehört und es sind eh nur Schlangen, mit denen man dann sprechen könnte."

„Oh", sagte Milo. „Naja, das ist ziemlich nutzlos." Harry war jedoch kalkweiß geworden.

„Ich muss - also ich sollte wahrscheinlich - ich gehe jetzt mal. Äh. Tschüs", sagte Harry und floh aus dem Raum.

„Ok, das war seltsam", sagte Ron. „Ich frage mich, was das zu bedeuten hat."

„Etwas Wichtiges wahrscheinlich", sagte Milo. „Aber ich glaube, noch hat es nichts mit uns zu tun. Wir können ihn ja später fragen, aber _jetzt_ muss ich herausfinden, wie ich mit dieser Ratte sprechen kann."

„Damit du herausfinden kannst, was für böse Dinge Snape im Wald vorhatte?", fragte Ron.

„Ja", sagte Milo. „Damit kannst du dann Hermine dazu bringen, uns herausfinden zu helfen, was mit dem Stein der Weisen los ist."

„Wieso meinst du, dass wir Hilfe brauchen?", fragte Ron. „So weit du weißt, haben wir heute alles erfahren, was wir wissen müssen."

„Oh? Habt ihr?"

„Vielleicht. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich nicht richtig zugehört", gab Ron zu.

„Und deshalb brauchen wir Hermine."

„Und deshalb musst du deine Ratte zum Sprechen bringen."

„Genau."

„Mist", sagte Ron. „Viel Glück."

Es gab einen Zauber, von dem Milo wusste, dass er helfen würde, nämlich _Mit Tieren Sprechen_. Benutzt werden konnte er dummerweise aber nur von Waldläufern, Druiden und Barden - und Milo würde eher sterben, als einer von denen zu werden. Wenn er irgendwie an einen Gnom gelangen könnte - einen richtigen Gnom, nicht einen von diesen Gartengnomen, über die Ron sich ständig beschwerte -, könnte der vielleicht helfen, weil Gnome in der Lage waren, ein paarmal pro Tag mit Tieren zu sprechen. Aber nur mit Bodenwühlern. Milo fragte sich, ob Ratten als Bodenwühler zählten, oder, wenn nicht, ob es zählen würde, wenn Mordy einfach einmal ein Loch buddeln würde. Rein technisch gesehen würde er damit ja „im Boden wühlen".

Milo seufzte. Er hatte keinen Gnom, er hatte keinen Waldläufer, er hatte keinen Druiden und er hatte keinen (noch wollte er wirklich einen) Barden.

„Quiek, quiek, quiek", fuhr Mordy ohne Pause fort.

So weit Milo das beurteilen konnte, gab es nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Er konnte versuchen, die Regeln weiter zurechtzubiegen, als es eigentlich möglich war, und austesten, ob seine Fähigkeit zum Spontanen Erkenntniszauber Druidenzauber nachahmen konnte, oder er konnte warten, bis er Level fünf erreichte. Mit der ersten Möglichkeit riskierte er, Zorn von oben auf sich zu ziehen und für die zweite würde er Zeit und Monstertöten benötigen. Unglücklicherweise war Geduld eine Tugend und Milo war Echt Neutral.

„_Mit Tieren Sprechen_", versuchte Milo zu zaubern und wollte damit_ Schutz Vor Bösem_ ersetzen. Davon abgesehen, dass der Zauber aus seiner auswendig gelernten Liste verschwand, geschah nichts - aber Milo spürte ein deutliches Gefühl von _Verkehrtheit_. Es war, als ob das Universum leicht zusammenzuckte, kurz überlegte und dann...

„Entschuldigung", sagte Lavender Brown, „Professor McGonagall meinte, ich soll dir sagen, dass Snape mit dir sprechen möchte, und zwar jetzt sofort."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass das völliger Zufall ist", sagte Milo nervös und begann zu schwitzen. „Heh, heh. Hah. Zufall. OhihrGötterichwerdesterben." Lavender warf ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick zu, aber sagte nichts.

Milo vermutete, dass er einfach warten musste, bis er ein Level aufstieg, um herausfinden zu können, was Snape im verbotenen Wald tat. _Und jetzt sieht man_, dachte er, als er zu Snapes Verlies lief, _warum man nicht versuchen sollte, die Regeln Wie Sie Aufgeschrieben Sind so zu verbiegen, dass sie mehr als eineinhalb mal so viel erlauben als Wie Sie Gemeint Sind, äh, wie sie gemeint sind._

_Ich hoffe nur, dass ich noch lang genug am Leben bleibe, aus meinem Fehler zu lernen._

Milo klopfte an die massive Holztür von Snapes Arbeitszimmer, was ein erstaunlich lautes Echo verursachte.

„Herein", sagte eine ernste Stimmer von der anderen Seite der Tür. Milo ging noch einmal kurz durch, was für Zauber er vorrätig hatte, bevor er die Tür öffnete: ein paar _Zaubertricks_ und _Tanzende_ _Lichter_, einen _Säurespritzer_, einen _Schutz_ _Vor_ _Bösem_, ein _Stilles_ _Trugbild_, einen _Federfall_ und den Inhalt seines _Gürtels_ _der_ _Versteckten_ _Taschen_.

Also nicht viel.

Milo öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ging hinein. Snapes Arbeitszimmer war... sehr atmosphärisch. Es gab einen in einem Glas schwimmenden Augapfel und das war wahrscheinlich der am _wenigsten_ gruselige Gegenstand hier.

„Ah, Mister Amastacia-Liadon", sagte Snape. „Ich habe dich erwartet."

Milo wimmerte leise. Auf Snapes Schreibtisch stand ein schimmerndes schwarzes Fläschchen mit silbernem Totenkopfmuster. Der Korken hatte die Form eines Totenkopfes mit roten Augen. Um das Bild zu vervollständigen, glühten die Augen schwach.

„Madam Pomfrey hat mich angewiesen, dir das hier zu geben", sagte er und zeigte auf das sehr, _sehr_ böse Fläschchen. „Es enthält Acromantulagegengift für eine Woche", fuhr Snape fort. „Du musst jede Nacht einen Teelöffel davon einnehmen, am besten um Mitternacht, damit es richtig wirkt."

„W-warum Mitternacht?", stammelte Milo.

„Oh, nur damit dein Körper Zeit hat, es bis vor dem Frühstück zu verarbeiten."

„W-wozu die T-Totenköpfe?"

„Es ist das einzige Fläschchen in der richtigen Größe, das ich hatte."

„Oh." Das beantwortete natürlich nicht die Frage, warum er solch ein Fläschchen überhaupt besaß. Es sah aus, als wäre es eher dazu geeignet, darin das Blut geopferter Jungfrauen aufzubewahren als ein Heilmittel. Naja egal, Milo konnte einfach _Gift Entdecken _darauf anwenden, sobald er das Arbeitszimmer verlassen hatte, um zu testen, ob es gefährlich war.

„Oh, bevor du gehst, achte darauf, dass du nicht mehr als die verordnete Menge einnimmst", warnte Snape. „In größeren Mengen ist das nämlich ein starkes Gift." _Tja_, dachte Milo. _Das war's dann mit dem Plan. Es würde, egal ob es ein Heilmittel ist, von meinem Zauber als Gift erkannt werden. Am sichersten ist es, wenn ich einfach jede Nacht einen Teelöffel davon in den Abguss schütte und auf das Beste hoffe._

„Und achte auch darauf, es keine Nacht zu vergessen", sagte Snape. „Sonst könnte das einen Rückfall verursachen und du würdest höchstwahrscheinlich sterben." _Oh, auch _das_ noch._

„Oh. Ähm, danke", sagte Milo. „Ich, äh, gehe jetzt. Tschüs." Milo floh aus dem Raum und hörte nicht auf zu rennen, bis er vor der fetten Dame stand.

„Passwort?", fragte sie.

„Quiek", sagte Milo, woraufhin das Gemälde aufschwang und den Blick auf das Innere des Gryffindorturmes freigab.

Milo sah, dass Ron und Harry an einem Tisch saßen und Zauberschach spielten. Harry war anscheinend von seiner verrückten Flucht zurückgekehrt, aber sah immer noch ein bisschen mitgenommen aus. Milo war kein Schachexperte, aber Harrys zwei übrigen Figuren nach zu schließen war Ron am Gewinnen.

Milo ließ sich in einen dick gepolsterten Lehnstuhl fallen und knallte das verfluchte Fläschchen auf den Tisch.

„_Gift_ _Entdecken_, _Magie_ _Entdecken_", begann er schnell zu zaubern.

„Boah, ich dreh durch", sagte Ron und starrte das Totenschädel-Fläschchen an. „Was ist da drin, die Tränen von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

„_Identifizieren_, _Altes_ _Wissen_, _Abschätzende_ _Berührung_", fuhr Milo ohne Unterbrechung mit dem Zaubern fort.

„Was murmelst du da?", sagte Harry. „Du schwitzt ja! Was ist passiert?"

„Es ist giftig und offenbar nicht magisch", murmelte Milo in sich hinein. „Aber dieser Besen damals schien auch nicht magisch zu sein. Eine _Magische_ _Aura_ könnte verhindern, dass man die Magie erkennt", sagte Milo, „oder etwas Mächtigeres. Davon abgesehen weiß ich überhaupt nichts darüber, was da drin ist... Und es könnte wirklich giftig sein und Snape hat nur‚in größeren Mengen ist es giftig' gesagt, damit ich das Ergebnis von _Gift_ _Entdecken_ ignoriere. Aber Snape konnte doch nicht wissen, dass ich dazu in der Lage bin, oder? Niemand hier weiß über meine Fähigkeiten Bescheid, oder? Vielleicht kann er Gedanken lesen... Nein. Auf Wille habe ich den stärksten Grundbonus, das würde nie funktionieren. Aber _Gift_ _Entdecken_ erkennt nur, wenn etwas buchstäblich ein _Gift_ ist", fuhr er fort. „Ich würde nichts erkennen, wenn das hier sagen wir mal ein _Trank_ des Fluchs wäre oder ein Trank des Verdorrens... Nein, Tränke funktionieren nur bis zu 3.-Level-Zaubern... schlimmstenfalls wäre es also vielleicht ein Trank des Verursachens Lebensgefährlicher Verletzungen, was immer noch mehr als ausreichen würde, mich umzubringen. Oder was auch immer in dieser Welt die Entsprechung dazu ist."

„Entschuldigung, was?", fragte Ron.

„Aber wenn Snape die Wahrheit sagt und ich es heute Nacht nicht trinke, werde ich _sterben_." Milo raufte sich die Haare. „Hat Snape mir _wirklich_ ein Gegengift gegeben, das technisch gesehen giftig ist, um meinen _Gift-Entdecken_-Zauber zu überlisten? Und verwandelt es in einen tödlichen, aber rein technisch gesehen nicht giftigen Trank irgendeines furchtbaren Sofortiger-Tod-Zaubers, sobald ich auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dass es nicht wirklich giftig ist, wenigstens nicht in kleinen Dosen, und deshalb sicher ist? Um so viele Ecken denkt doch bestimmt _niemand_..."

„Du schon", sagte Ron.

„Aber wenn ich davon sterben werde, warum hat er es dann in so ein übertriebenes Fläschchen gefüllt?", fragte Milo.

„Hm", sagte Harry. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, worüber du sprichst, aber vielleicht hat er dir dieses unheilverheißende Fläschchen nur gegeben, damit du denkst‚_sicher würde niemand wirklich Gift in so ein Fläschchen füllen_' und es dann trinkst."

„Aaah!", rief Milo. „Du könntest recht haben! Ich werde _sterben_ ich hätte nie versuchen sollen mit dieser nutzlosen Ratte zu sprechen!"

Drüben auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraums rollte Hermine mit den Augen, legte ihr Buch zur Seite und stand verärgert auf.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, als eure verzweifelten Ausbrüche von, äh, Verzweiflung mitzubekommen", sagte Hermine und kam zu ihnen herüber. „Und warum würde Snape dich mit etwas vergiften, von dem jeder weiß, dass er es dir gegeben hat?"

„Also _glaubst_ du, dass Snape böse ist!", sagte Ron.

„Nein, Dummkopf", sagte Hermine und rollte wieder mit den Augen. „Ich habe zuerst ‚einmal angenommen, dass deine bescheuerte Theorie stimmt und Snape böse ist' gesagt. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Hast du?", sagte Ron stirnrunzelnd. „Eigentlich kann ich mich daran _nicht_ erinnern."

„Dann versuch' doch vielleicht, beim nächsten Mal zuzuhören", sagte Hermine gereizt. „Jedenfalls", fuhr sie fort, als ob Ron nichts gesagt hätte, „würde jeder wissen, dass Snape es war, wenn du das trinkst und dann stirbst."

„Ich wäre trotzdem tot!", protestierte Milo.

„Was ich _meine_, ist, dass er das nicht tun würde, wenn es ihn verraten würde. Das ist doch offensichtlich."

„Nein, weil er ausdrücklich gesagt hat, dass es mich umbringen würde, wenn ich es nicht trinke oder wenn ich zu viel davon trinke", widersprach Milo in hastigem Ton. „Sagen wir also, ich trinke es und sterbe, dann könnte er einfach sagen ‚oh, dieser arme, dumme Junge, er muss aus Versehen zu viel davon eingenommen haben, was für ein Unglück, oh, es tut mir so Leid, er war so ein vielversprechender junger Zauberer, muhaha, was für ein Verlust für uns, dass er zu früh gestorben ist, was heißt das, ein Verlust nur für uns, nein, für die ganze Menschheit'."

„Dann frag Madam Pomfrey", sagte Hermine.

„Was soll ich sie fragen?", fragte Milo verblüfft.

„Ob das wirklich das Gegengift ist", sagte sie.

Milo blinzelte.

„Warum?"

„Weil sie es dir sagen kann. Sie ist Heilerin; sie weiß, was sie tut."

„Ich versteh's nicht", gab Milo zu. Einen Erwachsenen zu fragen war etwas, das er, ein Abenteurer, noch nie zuvor in Erwägung gezogen hatte.

„Ich versuche es einmal mit kurzen, einfachen Sätzen, sodass sogar _du_ es verstehen müsstest", sagte Hermine spitzzüngig. „Nimm dieses Fläschchen. Geh in den Krankenflügel. Sag ‚Madam Pomfrey, könnten Sie mal schauen, ob das wirklich Acromantulagegengift ist? Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass Snape mir aus Versehen das falsche Fläschchen gegeben haben könnte'. Sie wird es sich ansehen und sagen ‚ja, das ist das Gegengift, es ist sehr gefährlich, also halte dich genau an die Anweisungen, die Snape dir gegeben hat' oder aber ‚nein, das ist destillierter Nachtschatten, eines der eher tödlichen unter den bekannten Giften'."

„Das ist... ein bisschen unkonventionell, aber es könnte funktionieren", gab Milo zu. „Aber wie kann ich wissen, dass ich Madam Pomfrey vertrauen kann? Und was ist eigentlich, wenn Snape damit _gerechnet_ hat, dass ich Madam Pomfrey fragen würde, und dafür gesorgt hat, dass sein Todeselixir jeden Test besteht, der ihr einfallen könnte?", fragte er. „Er hat nämlich mit Sicherheit meinen überlistet."

„Nein", sagte Hermine. „_Du_ hast _dich_ _selbst_ überlistet. Trink es einfach."

„Es hätte auch sein Gutes", sagte Ron. „Wenn du es trinkst und stirbst, beweist das, dass du recht hattest und Snape böse ist und Hermine wird uns helfen, ihn aufzuhalten! Das ist 'ne Win-win-Situation."

„...aber ich wäre tot", sagte Milo.

„Man kann nicht alles haben, Kumpel", sagte Ron schulterzuckend.

„Ich wurde überlistet", entschied Milo. „Was auch immer ich tue, ich falle wahrscheinlich auf Snapes bösen Plan rein. Ich werde einfach... ich werde eine Münze werfen. Imperator heißt ich trinke es; Hydra heißt ich trinke es nicht."

Er zog eine Kupfermünze aus seinem Gürtel und warf sie. Sie drehte sich viermal in der Luft und landete mit einem dumpfen Klonk auf dem Tisch.

Die vier starrten sie ungläubig an.

„Ich werd' verrückt", sagte Ron. „Ich... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das überhaupt _möglich_ ist."

„Ohne Zweifel ist es sehr unwahrscheinlich", räumte Hermine ein.

Die Münze lag auf dem massiven Holztisch, perfekt ausbalanciert auf der Kante.

o-o-o-o

Snape lehnte sich in seinem Ledersessel zurück und lächelte. Er wusste, dass er Legilimentik nicht zu seiner Belustigung auf Schüler anwenden sollte, aber...

_Selbst wenn sie mich dafür drankriegen_, dachte er, _das war es ohne Zweifel wert._ Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, was sich für eine Quälerei und Unentschiedenheit in Milos Kopf breit gemacht hatte, nachdem er gegangen war.


End file.
